The Legend of Zelda: Seven Swords Saga Redux
by Royazali
Summary: The Powers of Darkness were defeated. Light had prevailed. But what if light hadn't triumphed? In the ever radiant light, a glimmer of darkness looms, ready to strike... Its a Loz/AoL-ALttP/LA-OOT-MM-OoA/OoS-WW-TP crossover! The Links are Back!
1. A Hero's Legend

**First off: The Basics- I do not own Zelda or anything else I will probably use in this fic. They belong to Nintendo and their rightful owners.**

**Second: This is the sequel to The Legend of Zelda: Seven Swords Saga. If you have not read the original I recommend you do that now.**

**And Finally: Hello once again! I hope it hasn't been **_**too **_**long since our last encounter (though I have posted some one-shots, they don't count). Here's to sequels and vague opening chapters! Enjoy!**

* * *

In the vast kingdom of Hyrule there are several legends. Legends that tell of how a young Hero overcame tremendous odds and triumphed over evil bringing peace to the land.

One legend tells of how the Hero traveled through the currents of Time, vanquishing evil and putting an end to the tyrannical Dark Lord plaguing the kingdom…

The legend continues on to tell of the Young Hero's other exploits to save another land on the brink of destruction…

Another legend tells of a world covered in darkness. In this legend, the young Hero takes up the sword of evil's bane once again and puts a stop to the expanding Twilight that had threatened to engulf the land…

Still, another legend tells of the Heroic deeds of one Hylian who stood up against the minions of destruction in order to reclaim the missing shards of the Triforce and rescue the Princess from the clutches of the evil Prince of Darkness…

Legends of the Hero's deeds even spread outside of the kingdom. In faraway places plagued by Sorrow and Destruction, the Hero appeared once again and brought peace to the people…

Even when the kingdom had vanished, legends of the Hero's exploits still remained. The people told of how a single courageous youth braved the Seas in order to put an end to the darkness controlling them…

The Imprisoning War and the legend of the Heroic Knights of Hyrule are just two more legends that survive…

Although the people regard these legends as truths, one has to wonder…

What if the Hero of Time had never awoke from his seven-year slumber?

What if the Young Hero had arrived too late to save a doomed land?

What if the Hero of Twilight had succumbed against the encroaching darkness?

What if the Hero had never recovered the pieces of the Triforce and saved the Princess?

What if the Hero of the Seasons and of the Ages had lost to the powers over Sorrow and of Destruction?

What if the Hero of Winds had failed to destroy the dark shadow threatening to conquer the seas?

What if the Heroic Knight had fallen at the hands of the evil wizard and was lost to the Dark Realm?

What if…

* * *

**Okay, here we go… Sorry for the shortness but this is how the first SSS started and remember how long that one ended up, lol. Anywho, the first chap is posted and the story is now in motion… Onward to the next chap!**


	2. The Party of Seven

**Alright, Im feeling generous today so I'll go ahead and give ya chap2. Though you dont deserve it. Yoko Kiara does though. Now all of you evil people are all jealous because _she's _the only one who gets a cookie for reviewing (Kratos' Super Secret Special Recipe). So there!**

**-BTW: All dates are American releases, so yeah…lol Actually, there is only one date...**

* * *

Among the many legends from Hyrule, one legend stands above the rest. This legend told of how seven brave Heroes saved the land from peril and brought peace to the kingdom. These heroes had learned to set aside their differences and work together as a team for the good of all. Brave and noble, these seven heroes set an example for all Hylians to follow…

"Give me back my hat dammit!" yelled a severely ticked off Seasons.

Young Link grinned, "Not a chance!"

"Gotta work for your prize," teased Twilight as he waved the hat before him.

"I said give it back!"

Ocarina smiled at the three Links before shifting his gaze at the others. A frown crossed his face as he spotted the youngest Link. "Toony, quit eating the cake."

The Hero of Winds paused, his finger half way in his mouth, "But-"

"No buts."

"Aw…"

"Give the kid a break," said Brunette as he walked over. He scooped up some icing with his finger and ate it. "We're going to eat it eventually, right? Why not now?"

"Because we're not all here yet," he said.

"Where _is _Knight, anyway?" asked Toony.

"I think he said something about turtles…"

The two Links looked at him confused, "Turtles…?"

Young Link paused as he spotted his friend in the distance. "Knight! Hey, Knight is here! Ack!"

Young Link fell to the ground as Seasons tackled him, "Alright, Twilight, give me my hat or else!"

"Get off of me!"

Knight shook his head in amusement as he came over. "Twilight, give Seasons back his hat."

"But-" He hesitated as the older Link continued to stare at him. He sighed. "Fine…"

"Thank you." Seasons grabbed it out of his hand and placed it on his head. "Knight, what took you so long?"

He smiled, "I was busy building a turtle fence."

The others looked at him awkwardly, "Eh?"

"Knight!" Toony broke out into a grin as he hugged him. "Now we can have cake!"

"'Bout time…" mumbled Brunette hungrily.

Ocarina nodded, "Lets get this party started!"

It was October 26th, Young Link's birthday. The Links had planned a surprise party but somehow he had found out. Ocarina suspected he had threatened Toony with the Fierce Deity's Mask, but he had no proof. It was a nice day out so they had decided to celebrate by the shores of Lake Hylia. They had cake, chips (mostly Doritos), and drinks. If you were hungry, this was the place to be.

"Yay, cake!" cheered Toony as he gathered around the pastry.

"Alright, settle down. We all know Young Link gets the first piece."

Brunette glanced at Ocarina, "Well I think the _eldest _should get the first piece. Therefore-"

"Delicious…"

Everyone turned to stare at Knight who had already cut a slice and was eating, "_Knight!_"

Once the food had been distributed, the Links settled down. It wasn't all too often that they could all be together like this. Usually there was some kind of crisis or useless errand they would have to do. But lately, everything had been going smoothly. There was no villain to vanquish, no princess to save (thank the goddesses). The land wasn't in peril or being taken over by some unknown force. Everything was peaceful. Something unusual in the Kingdom of Hyrule.

Ocarina looked up from his plate and gazed out across the lake, "I wonder what Dark is doing?"

"Who cares?" asked Brunette rudely as he reached into a bag of Doritos. "That bastard can go to hell for all I care."

"Brunette!"

Knight lowered his cup and gazed into it thoughtfully. "Its true that he has done some horrible things in the past but he's made up for those deeds, hasn't he? Besides, he was simply being controlled by Ganon."

"According to _him_," argued Twilight. "Personally, I think that's just an excuse he used so we wouldn't pummel him."

"But he killed Ganon, remember?" pointed out Toony. "And he helped us and went to Zelda's party. I think he's just misunderstood. All he needs is a friend."

"Then why don't _you _be his friend?" asked Seasons sarcastically.

Toony shrunk, "But…he's _scary_!"

"Toony, you think _everything _is scary."

"Do not!"

Young Link put on the Gibdo Mask.

"Eek!"

Young Link and Twilight laughed as Toony cowered by Brunette.

"Does anybody even know where Dark is?" wondered Ocarina.

"Why do you care?" asked Brunette as he shoved Toony away. "Its not like he cares about _us_."

Young Link nodded, "Yeah, remember what he said? He only helped us because he needed us to weaken Ganon."

Ocarina frowned, "Still…" He trailed off as the others continued the conversation without him. Where _was _Dark Link? None of them had seen him since Zelda's party. Was he okay? What would someone do if they had just been released from years of servitude? He sighed. Even though Dark hadn't started out as a Hero, he was still a Link.

Young Link downed his fifth glass of milk as a thought hit him, "Oh yeah! Knight, I read somewhere that your game is going to be on the 3DS."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, but… I didn't understand. It said 'Link's Awakening'. I thought your game was 'A Link to the Past'?"

Knight froze as he said that. His second game wasn't exactly one of his favorite subjects.

"Link's Awakening? What's that?" asked Toony curiously.

"Come to think of it… I don't think I've ever heard you talk about your second game, Knight." Twilight looked at him questioningly. "Mind sharing?"

"Its not that I mind, its just…" He sighed as he thought about his second adventure. All those people and the places he had been… All reduced to a memory…

Ocarina laughed nervously as Knight slipped into depression, "Any-way! Young Link! I don't think I've said this yet… Happy Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday, Young Link!"

He smiled sheepishly, "Thanks you guys, but you know… I don't really care about birthdays anymore."

"Why's that?" asked Toony.

Ocarina leaned into him and whispered, "When he was in Termina, he had to go through his birthday over and over again. I guess it gets old after awhile…"

"Oh…"

"Well at least he didn't have to constantly change form all the time," interrupted Twilight. "Don't get me wrong. Being a wolf was fun and all, but the company…"

"Actually, Young Link _did _change form all the time," added Knight.

"Oh yeah…"

"What are you guys whispering about over there?" asked Brunette suspiciously.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"

"Hey, watch it, you little punk!"

"What are you going to do?" grinned Twilight. "Beat me senseless with your two foot ladder?"

"Ha ha, very funny," replied B sarcastically. "This coming from a Link who cant even climb!"

"I can too climb!"

"Yeah, like a dweeb."

"You're a dweeb!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

The other Links kept looking back and forth between the two as they continued to argue. It was rather sad.

"Well it seems that those two have learned to get along," mentioned Seasons. "Sort of…"

"We've all come a long way, havent we?" asked Knight. "I remember when the smallest of things would set Brunette off. Now it seems he's learned to control himself."

Toony nodded as he thought about his friend. "He used to be a lot worse…"

Young Link smiled, "Hey, Ocarina, remember when you and Twilight would argue all the time? That was fun."

The older Link didn't return the smile. Those arguments had only led to a fight between friends which is never a good thing.

"Just think, we owe our new found friendship to Ganon and our enemies…" said Seasons with a grin. "How ironic."

"I'd rather not thank those guys for anything," butted in Brunette. Apparently their argument had been a draw. "Its because of them that Hyrule has been put in danger so many times."

"Yeah, but we've stopped them at every turn, havent we?" replied Twilight.

"Yes, but how long can we keep this up?" wondered Knight. "If just one of us had failed…"

"Well that wont happen!" declared Ocarina. He stood up to face the Links as he said, "As long as there is a sword in our hand and a hat on our head, we will continue to fight and to win. As long as we're together, nothing can stop us!"

Toony smiled, "Yeah!"

"And until the time when we are needed again, lets just relax and enjoy ourselves."

"Ocarina's right. Lets have some fun!" Young Link turned to Twilight. "Bet ya I an beat you at a swim race."

"You're on!"

"Arent you supposed to wait to swim after eating…?"

Brunette laughed as Young Link and Twilight ran off. "Stupid punk. Doesn't he realize that the kid is just going to use the Zora's Mask to win? What an idiot."

"They have names, you know," mumbled Ocarina.

Over by the lake's shore Young Link was waving at them, "Hey! Ocarina! Come be our judge!"

"Alright!" He turned to the Links, "Be back in a sec."

"I'll go too!" added Toony happily. "Maybe I can get some pointers on how to swim better!"

"Kay, lets go."

"Yeah. You wanna come too, Brunette?"

"And watch boredom in motion? No thank you." He sat down next to Knight and stretched, "I'm going to stay right here."

"Okay then… See ya!"

Knight smiled as he watched the two Links go join the others. "You should go with them, Seasons. Sitting here with us old Links cant be much fun."

"You're not old. And watching them wouldn't be any fun either." he said.

"Boy, arent _you _a stick in the mud," grumbled Brunette. "I think you're worse than me."

"Brunette, no one can be worse than you."

"Why thank you- Hey!"

Seasons sighed, "I think I'm going to go take a walk…"

"Alright, be careful…" cautioned Knight.

Seasons gave him a 'you've got to be kidding me' look before standing up and walking away. He could just make out Toony and Ocarina cheering the other two on as he left the shores of Hylia and entered a small patch of forest.

Happy get togethers really weren't his thing. He preferred to be left alone where he could do his own thing. So days like this, where he was forced to interact, were a bummer. Its not that he didn't like the others, it was just…

A small smile crossed his face as he spotted a small stump in a clearing. Sitting down, he pulled out his Harp of Ages and began to strum a tune.

Brunette had Toony. The three other Links had each other. Knight was… What exactly _was _Knight? He sighed. Who knows? All he knew was that he really had no relationship with the other Links. It was kind of depressing…

Seasons was so wrapped up in his thoughts and focusing on his harp that he didn't notice the shadow creeping up behind him. And when he did, it was too late…

**X**

Young Link grinned broadly as he took off his Zora Mask, "I _told _you I'd win!"

"That's because you cheated," said an irritated Twilight. "Ocarina, isn't using the Zora's Mask cheating?"

"Well-"

"Of course it is." interrupted Brunette. "And you using that Zora Armor thing is cheating too. You both need to swim properly like normal people."

"What? Like _you're _going to teach us? You cant even swim!"

"Who needs to swim when you can walk on water?"

"You cant-" Twilight stopped. A sudden chill crept down his spine as if someone were watching him. He turned his gaze towards the small patch of forest on the edge of the lake. Something evil was at work there…

"Twilight? Twilight, what's wrong?" asked Young Link worriedly.

He kept staring at the forest as he said, "Something's not right. Where's-"

"Twilight!" Knight ran up to them with a serious expression on his face. Something was definitely wrong.

Twilight narrowed his eyes, "You too?"

He nodded.

Ocarina looked at them confused. "What? What's going on?"

"Knight-"

"Aaaah!"

Everyone turned to where the scream had originated. Brunette was staring at his hands terrified.

"What's-What's going on?-!" he yelled in panic. His hands had turned see through and his whole body was beginning to fade away. "Knight, what the hell is happening?-!"

The five Links stared at him in horror. What was going on?-!

"I don't understand… What… _Nooo!_"

They gasped in stunned horror as he disappeared before their eyes.

"_Brunette!_" Toony rushed over to where he had been standing. "Brunette, come back!"

Knight gasped as he too began to fade. "What is going on…?"

"Knight!" Ocarina rushed to his side. "Why is this happening?-! Knight-" He took a step back as he too disappeared. Everything was happening way too fast. First Brunette and now Knight? What was-

"Ocarina!"

The Hero of Time turned to look at Young Link who was staring at him in fear. "What is-" He gasped. He was fading as well.

"Ocarina, tell us whats going on!" yelled Twilight in a panic. "Oc-" He gulped as the Hero vanished. "Young Link, we have to-" Twilight froze as he realized Young Link was no longer there either.

Toony stood frozen as everyone disappeared around them. It wasn't long before he disappeared just like the rest and Twilight was left alone.

What had happened? Where did everyone go? Where was Seasons? Ocarina, Knight, Toony, Young Link, Brunette…

He stared down at his own hand which had began to fade. Fear crept into the bearer of courage as he wondered what happened next.

In a moment, it no longer mattered.

Lake Hylia was silent, as if no one had been there at all…

* * *

**Boo-ya! And stuff. -happy sigh- And now the fic can begin….Mwuhahahaha!  
****What horrors have I unleashed for the Links **_**this **_**time, I wonder?**

**-BTW: Anyone else notice the SSSR in the intro note? If ya did...tee hee...**

**Till next Chap!**


	3. A Shadow's Revenge

**Its really late, lol. Therefore I shall post this chapter while everyone is asleep. And to make things even more jerkish, I wont tell anyone either. Im so evil ^.^**

**It seems that **_**two **_**people get cookies this time! Kudos to them! (Kratos' Special Recipe) If anyone else feels left out, its very simple to receive your very own cookie. Simply ask Navi and she'll tell you everything you need to know, lol. Anywho, here's to chap3! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dark Link opened his eyes as a slight breeze rolled across the grassy fields of Hyrule. The white clouds where easily seen accented by the bright blue sky above. As he lay there in the grass, a feeling of relief washed over him. Relief that his long life of servitude was at last over. He was free to do as he pleased when and where he wanted. No one to tell him what to do or order him around.

He sighed.

Now if only those blasted Links would leave him alone.

Ever since Ganon's defeat, they had constantly pestered him about joining them for every little thing. Most of the time it was Ocarina who wanted him to hang out with the others, but every now and then something unexpected happened.

Like today, for example.

Dark sat up, staring at the envelope in his hand, "And just what the hell did they expect me to do? Wear a hat and toss confetti? Morons…"

A frown crossed his face as he read the letter again. It was an invitation to Young Link's 'surprise' party. Like he would go. He had better things to do than to waste his time with those idiots.

He laid back down and watched the clouds slowly roll by. "Better things, huh?" _Better things like what? _he wondered.

After a moment he sat up again. He was starting to get hungry…

"The letter _did _mention they had Doritos…" A twisted smile crossed his face. "You know what they say… 'Every party has a pooper. That's why we invited you.' Perhaps I _should _make an appearance?"

Dark Link stood up and stretched. He would go to that party all right. And maybe if he ruined the thing they wouldn't invite him to the next one? Brilliant…

He was about to start heading towards Lake Hylia when it happened.

The world suddenly began to change around him. The sky grew dark and cloudless. The trees withered, lost their leaves, and died. The once fertile land was sapped of its life and then turned a dull brown. Even the light of the sun had changed to a murky red as if the world had become hell itself. The once beautiful plains of Hyrule, renowned for its lush grassy fields, now appeared as a barren wasteland devoid of any life.

Dark Link stared at his new surroundings with a mixture of awe and confusion. What had happened? Were they under attack by some new threat?

As he stood there, taking it all in, he began to relax. He could sense darkness radiating from every corner of the kingdom, but even though this darkness soothed him, he knew it was wrong. Darkness was not supposed to be in Hyrule, at least, not anymore. The Links had destroyed its source. But…if that were true, then where was this new darkness coming from?

He looked toward Lake Hylia where the Links were supposed to be. If anything, they would know what was going on.

**X**

When he arrived at the lake he was met with another shock. The whole of Lake Hylia had been drained. It was just as he remembered it from all those years ago, only this time, there was no water left. The forests surrounding the lake were gone, replaced by decomposing stumps and dead grass. Even the bridge connecting the mainland to the small island was destroyed.

"What the hell has happened to Hyrule…?" he wondered aloud. He looked around for any sign that the Links had been there only to be disappointed. "Where are they? Arent they supposed to prevent stuff like this from happening? 'When Hyrule is in danger a Hero shall arrive and save the land.' That's how it has always been. So why…?"

"Isnt it obvious?" asked a rather cocky voice from behind. "There _is _no Hero to save the land."

A feeling of enmity came over him as he recognized the voice. Why was _he _here? Wasn't he banished to the gap between dimensions?

"What's the matter? Too scared to face me?"

"Not a chance." Dark turned to face the newcomer. There was no mistaking his appearance. It was him alright. The Link glared at his former ally. "Phantom…"

Ganon's Phantom grinned in acknowledgement, "Dark…"

_I don't understand. Why is Phantom Ganon here? Where are all the Links? They couldn't all be gone. Whats- _He shook his head angrily. Nothing made sense anymore.

The phantom continued to stare down at him with a mock smile on his face as he said, "Whats the matter? Not pleased to see your old friend after all these years?" It was obvious he was being sarcastic.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, getting to the point.

"Im simply here to see how my old friend is doing. Any good friend would do the-"

"Enough of your lies! Tell me what I want to know. Why are you here?" he repeated more forcefully this time.

The two men glared at each other, staring the other down. Even though they had been on the same side, the two pawns of Ganon had never gotten along. Call it fate. Dark being the shadow of a Hero. Phantom being the shadow of a Villain. They had always been opposites, but now was not the time to discuss their hatred for each other. Now was the time for answers.

"I am here simply because _you_ are here."

"What?"

"Because of your insubordination, the lord master Ganondorf saw fit to release me from my imprisonment," explained the phantom. "If only you had killed that young Link like he had ordered... Then again, if you had, I wouldnt be here, now would I?"

Dark grit his teeth in anger. It was his fault that Phantom had been unsealed. Because he did not kill Young Link as ordered, Ganon must have sensed he was up to something and called in reinforcements... Damn bastard.

"Although I must admit, I arrived late to the party..."

_Party? He must mean the final showdown. _"Phantom, Ganon is gone. Why are you here when you can do as you please?"

"But I _am _doing as I please, Dark. Creating chaos and despair is what we were made to do. Its in our nature. You feel it too, dont you?" he asked. "The soothing essence of the darkness sweeping across this land?"

He could feel it alright. Being a creature born of darkness it was not hard to feel even the slightest amount of negative energy. But the amount he was feeling now... It was as if the entire world, not just Hyrule, was in chaos.

"Thanks to me, our life long dream of creating a world of darkness has finally come to an end. Chaos reins supreme and the lord Ganondorf rules over all." Phantom Ganon's face lit up into a twisted smiled as he said, "And they all lived happily ever after."

Dark Link didn't like where this was going. "Phantom, what did you do?" he asked seriously.

"I simply eliminated the cause of all our suffering," he said smugly. "And what an easy thing it was too…"

Dark still didn't understand. He eliminated the cause? Link? But he couldn't have gotten rid of _all _of them… Could he? No way. He couldn't even beat Toony! There's no way he could have gotten rid of them all.

Phantom's smile dropped as he saw the disbelief on Dark's face. "What's the matter, Dark? Don't believe me? Or are you simply jealous of the fact that _I _have succeeded where _you _have failed? Either way, it doesn't matter."

"Oh really?" Dark looked up at the phantom menace. "And why is that?"

"Because you wont live long enough to care."

Dark jumped out of the way as Phantom attacked with his lance. He quickly unsheathed his own weapon as they squared off against each other. "So its finally come down to this, huh?"

Phantom Ganon assumed a fighting stance as he said, "You dared to go against our master for which the penalty is death. You should have known this was coming."

"True…" Dark grinned, "You should have seen the look on his face as he begged for his pitiful life. Pathetic really…" He dodged out of the way as Phantom attacked again.

"How dare you dishonor our creator! Once I finish you off, I shall present your head to him as an offering!"

"He's alive?-!"

Dark winced as the phantom caught him off guard. His lance sliced through his shoulder as he failed to dodge in time. Ganon was alive?-! But how could that be? He had finished him off himself! There's no way he could have-

He raised his shield just in time as Phantom fired several energy blasts in his direction. Apparently he was playing for keeps.

"Phantom! How is Ganondorf still alive?-!" Dark demanded.

"Heh, hard to be dead when you were never killed in the first place."

"What?"

Phantom Ganon charged Dark Link head on, ending the conversation. Link raised his sword to defend himself as Phantom attacked with his lance. Their two blades clashed together as neither combatant let up.

"How is Ganon still alive?-! Answer me!"

He grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Dammit!" Dark shoved the phantom away and charged. If Phantom wouldn't tell him he'd _make _him tell him. "What the hell have you done?-!" He swung his blade only to miss.

"All I did was take a little trip through time." he said simply. "Its amazing how changing one little event can alter the course of history so drastically. Im surprised Ganon never thought of it..."

Dark stared at him in confusion, "But you cant-"

"Can I?" As Phantom raised his hand, a small harp materialized from thin air. "With the Harp of Ages, traveling through time is as simple as breathing."

Dark gasped. The Harp of Ages?-! But that was Seasons'- So this was how Phantom was able to change history. Well, if he had changed history with the harp, fixing it with the harp would be easy. Now all he had to do was get it out of his hands...

Phantom Ganon smiled knowingly. "Planning on using this to make everything all better again? I dont think so..." He laughed as the small harp suddenly burst into flame, "Now that the world is in chaos, I dont need this any more."

He couldnt believe it. His one chance of fixing things, gone. "You bastard!" He charged with his sword only to miss as the phantom disappeared into thin air.

Dark scanned the area as Phantom Ganon vanished. He had to reappear somewhere and when he did-

"There!" Dark brought his blade around as Ganon attacked from behind. He succeeded in blocking the attack and went in for a strike. Phantom simply disappeared, avoiding the blow. "Coward! Stand and fight-"

He took a step back as Phantom reappeared again, only this time there were four of him. "Well this is new…"

"You know, I always knew you were conniving but I never thought you would turn on us. Perhaps if you asked Lord Ganon for forgiveness he would spare your life?" asked the four demon phantoms as they closed in on the Link. "I'm sure he would be most gracious to you after you betrayed him."

Dark couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear as he said that. Ganon was alive again. That meant that he would have complete control over him. He would once again be forced to do his bidding. That is, if he didn't simply kill him off. Or worse… There was only one way to avoid that fate.

Link.

Dark took a moment to focus on finding the true phantom. Once he had located him, he fired a blast of dark energy towards his opponent. Phantom took a direct hit and fell backwards, landing on the parched earth.

Dark Link stood over him, his sword at his throat, "Now you are going to tell me everything you know regarding Ganon and the Links, do you understand?"

"Or what?" he laughed. "You'll kill me?"

"Oh, Im going to do much worse than that…"

"Please, nothing you do can ever compare to the amount of torture I had to endure while locked inside the gap between dimensions."

"Oh really?" Dark's face twisted into a malicious grin, "We'll see about that…"

* * *

**Jeez, how many cliff hangers _are _there? lol**

**Welp, I believe we are just about ready to hit things off! Ganon has returned, the world is in a state of disaster and the Links are no where to be found. What is a Dark Link to do? Find out next chap as the history behind the Link's disappearance is revealed! Seriously, it took me weeks to figure out that blasted history...-dies-**

**Till next Chap!**


	4. The Temple of Ruins

**And as each chapter gets posted, you slip further and further into 'WTF-Ville', lol. Fear not! For all your questions shall be answered! -most of them anyway- And who knows? Maybe it wont be a cliff hanger this time? ^.^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Dark Link took a minute to steady himself. Catching his breath, he peered around the side of the worn down building he was hiding behind. He cursed his luck as he spotted several of Ganon's minions patrolling the area.

How was he supposed to do this with so many enemies around?

If only Phantom Ganon had not interfered with history then he wouldn't even be here in the first place! This was all those damn Links' fault. If they hadn't of been so careless…

"There he is! Get him!"

"Dammit…" Dark took off as one of Ganon's minions spotted him. Today was just not his day…

First there was that random duck with the invitation, then the whole world had changed. Phantom Ganon appearing and flaunting his 'brilliant' plan hadn't helped much either. And now, here he was, doing the one thing he had never thought he would ever do. Trying to save Link.

After his forceful 'negotiation' with Phantom Ganon, Dark had learned two things. One: Hyrule was doomed for sure, and- Two: The only ones who could perhaps have a chance of saving Hyrule from its fate were currently screwed over and scattered across the land. That is, if they were still alive…

Dark had managed to beat out the location of the Hero of Time but as for the others…

"Persistent bastards!" Dark swung with his sword and eliminated the moblin chasing him. "Find someone else to bother for a change!"

It was bad enough that he was so close to Ganon's Castle where the villain resided, but now he had to deal with these useless grunts flanking him at every turn.

"I swear when this is done, those Links are _so _going to owe me…"

"He's over here!"

He growled in annoyance as they refused to let up. "Rrr… Enough of this!" Dark fired a wave of darkness in a wide arch, eliminating them all at once. "That it? Anyone else want to play?-! I didn't _think _so."

He let out an irritated sigh. He'd be at this _all day _if it continued like this. Suddenly he wished he had Knight's Cloak or Young Link's Stone Mask.

As he continued through the ruins of Hyrlue Castle Town a thought suddenly hit him. He knew where the Hero of Time was, but… How was he supposed to rescue him? Was the Temple even still standing?

"Dammit…" He burst into a run as he tried to think of a solution. Dilapidated buildings and broken street signs went by in a blur as his mind raced. How would one unseal the Door of Time? Spiritual Stones? An Ocarina? Was it even there?

As he passed a fallen inn, he got his answer. The Temple was still standing but only barely. The main chamber was destroyed, its four walls torn down and demolished, but the room containing the Master Sword seemed to be still intact.

As Dark entered the ruins of the Temple, a strange sadness came over him which he couldn't explain. Was he upset because the temple was in ruins? Why was he-

"Found you!"

Dark quickly turned to see several Stalfos and Dinalfos behind him. They were being led around by a Darknut who was obviously in charge.

He grinned grimly, "Looks like I made it to the party after all…"

"Silence, traitor!" The Darknut swung his sword widely and pointed it in Dark's direction, "You are charged with treason and thus shall be put down!"

"Put down? Sorry, but you have the wrong Link. Twilight's the animal."

"Enough! Get him!"

"Here we go again…"

Dark dodged out of the way as a Dinalfos swung with its blade and quickly brought up his shield as a Stalfos on his right attacked. He backed up to gain some distance and to assess the situation.

Three Dinalfos. Four Stalfos. One Darknut. Could be worse…

He kept his shield raised as a Dinalfos attacked relentlessly from the front. Behind him, a Stalfos was moving into position…

"I don't think so!" Dark quickly side stepped as the Stalfos charged straight into the attacking Dinalfos. "That's _one _Dinalfos down-" He slashed the Stalfos from behind. "And one Stalfos. Now to finish the-"

Dark was knocked to the ground as the Darknut rammed into him with its shield. He shook his head groggily as he stumbled to his feet. "Damn…that one hurt…"

Seeing the Link disoriented, Ganon's gang bang fleet decided to charge and finish him off.

Bad idea.

Once they were in range, Dark unleashed a spin attack, killing two of the Dinalfos and injuring one Stalfos. The odds were definitely turning in his favor.

"Useless rabble! Must I do everything?-!" The Darknut charged Dark head on, causing the Link to go on the defensive.

While Dark was busy with the Darknut, the other minions had circled around so he couldn't escape. He was trapped and the only way out was through this Darknut.

"So be it…"

Dark swung to the right trying to catch the Nut off guard. The Darknut simply blocked with its shield and countered with an attack of its own. Dark jumped back to avoid the blow only to be thrown back into the ring by the Stalfos.

"You know, all this fighting is really starting to get old…"

"Then simply surrender and accept your fate!" replied the Darknut angrily. He rushed forward with a stab, ready to end the Links life.

Dark grinned, "Bad idea." Using skills granted to him by the Dark Lord Ganondorf, Dark leapt into the air, landing on the Darknut's sword. "Lets see whats under that pretty helm, shall we?" He sliced off the helm revealing the Nut beneath. As he jumped off the sword he fired a wave of darkness at the exposed enemy, killing it instantly.

As the Darknut fell, Dark landed and turned to face the others. "Next?"

The Stalfos and remaining Dinalfos took a step back as Link's dark shadow stalked forward, ready for the next kill.

"R-Retreat!"

"Spineless cowards…" He turned away from them, his attention focused on the task at hand.

The Door of Time stood shut. Apparently not even the great Ganondorf at his best could destroy the sacred temple completely. But he didn't want to destroy the Door. He simply wanted to open it and quickly. It wouldn't be long before those minions came back with reinforcements…

"So now what? Spiritual Stones? Ocarina? Both are out of the question so how…?" As he stood there, staring at the Door, a thought hit him. "Phantom said he had placed a curse on the Door… So if I _removed _that curse then maybe…" He nodded, "Alright, here goes…"

Dark Link concentrated all his energy on dispelling the dark barrier surrounding the Door. First he had to isolate the barrier and then overpower it-

"Yes!"

He smiled as the curse dissolved. Now he could open the Door.

Dark entered the chamber slowly. He had heard rumors of this place, the famed resting place of the Sword of Evil's Bane. But the sword no longer rested in its pedestal. Lying by the stairs was the Hero of Time, the Master Sword safely tucked within its protected sheath on his back.

Dark let out a sigh. He had found him at last.

"Dark Link! Surrender at once!"

He groaned as even more minions appeared at the ruinous entrance of the temple. He didn't have time for this and neither did Hyrule. Dark took off deeper into the chamber and knelt down by Link. "Hey! Wake up, dammit!"

"Don't think you can get away this time, traitor! We've got you surrounded!"

He grit his teeth angrily. "Dammit! Wake up, you useless waste of space!" yelled Dark as he shook the Hero violently.

Link remained silent, still asleep from being sealed in the chamber.

"Guess I have no choice…" Dark searched the Hero until he found what he was looking for. As the first wave of minions entered the chamber, Dark pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played the Serenade of Water.

In no time at all, both Links were safely transported to the dried up Lake Hylia, far from the Temple and the ruinous Castle Town.

**X**

Dark sat down, relieved that they were out of danger, at least for the time being. He kicked Ocarina in the foot irritably, "This is all _your _fault you useless Hero. If only you had kept your guard up or _something_…" He sat back and sighed. Ocarina was safe. Now it was only a matter of time before the others were rescued as well. Or at least…those that _could _be rescued… How was he supposed to tell Ocarina about-

"Navi…?"

Dark sat up. He was awake! "Hey, Ocarina-"

"Navi, where's-" Ocarina sat up and stared at Dark blankly. "Hey…"

He tried to control his anger as he glared at him, "I just rescued your sorry ass and all you can say is, '_Hey'_?-! I think I deserve more credit than that!"

"Oh… Thank you…?" He looked around in a daze, unfamiliar with the new surroundings. "What happened here? Where's all the water? This _is _Lake Hylia, right?"

"This _is _Lake Hylia but something is changed," replied a tiny voice from under Link's hat.

Dark's eyes widened in horror. _Oh goddesses, no!_

As Navi the fairy appeared from under Ocarina's hat, Dark Link swatted her with his shield and that is why Navi is not in this fic.

"Navi! Why did you do that?-!" yelled Ocarina angrily. "She was my friend!"

"Well she wasn't _my _friend and who cares?" He folded his arms as he got down to business. "We have more important things to worry about."

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are but bashing someone's fairy is not accepted where I come from!"

Dark gave him an irritated look, "Ocarina, knock it off. You're starting to sound like Young Link."

"Young Link? Who's that?"

Dark had to stop himself from bashing his face in. "Look, I am getting sick of your-"

"Wow! Im big!"

That one made him stop. Dark turned to face Ocarina who was looking himself over with wonder. What the hell was going on? Was Ocarina toying with him or was he for real? How could he not-

Then it hit him. If Ocarina had been sealed for all this time, then he wouldn't know anything about what had happened or who he was. According to Link, him and Dark never met. He never killed Ganon, and he had never met any of the other Links.

This was a disaster.

Dark gulped, "Hey, Ocarina-"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" he wondered. "Hey! You look just like me! Are we related?"

"Ocarina-"

"What happened to Hyrule? Is Zelda safe? Did we stop Ganon? I wonder how Saria is-"

"_Shut up!_" Dark took a moment to compose himself before turning to Ocarina seriously and saying, "Listen, I know this is going to be hard, and possibly impossible, but try to remember what happened, okay? What is today?"

"Today?" Ocarina thought a moment. "Today is, uh… Im not sure…"

"Today is Young Link's birthday!"

"Once again, who is that?" He smiled like a little kid on holiday.

Dark face palmed. This was impossible. There was no way he was going to get this idiot to remember what had happened. It shouldn't matter if he had been sealed or not. He was still Ocarina. He should be able to remember, right? Werent the Links outside of the natural time/space thing? If that were true, how could he help him remember?

"Say, Mr. Black-"

"My name is Dark Link!" he yelled aggravated.

"Dark...Link...?" Ocarina paused and for a minute, Dark thought he had remembered something until he smiled goofily and said, "What a cool name! I should change _my_ name to Dark!"

Dark Link groaned, "...kill me..."

"So, Dark, what happened to Hyrule? Its all different…"

"Its different because you are a lazy good for nothing!" he yelled back. "I cant _believe _I actually lost to a sorry excuse for a Hero like you!" A twisted smile crossed his face as he slipped into insanity. "Perhaps if I hand you over to Ganon, he'll forgive me? But, no… That wont work… Gah! You're even useless as a bargaining tool! Dammit!"

"Calm down, it'll be okay… We'll stop Ganon together and-"

"Don't you get it?-!" he yelled. "_I_ cant defeat Ganon, and _you_ cant defeat Ganon. And if your attitude is what we have to expect from the other Links then we are seriously screwed."

"What other Links?"

"That's it!" Dark unsheathed his sword and swung at Link who jumped out of the way to avoid the blow.

"Whoa! What are you doing?-!" he asked confused.

"Jogging your memory!" If words wouldn't work, force would definitely do the trick. "Prepare yourself!"

"H-Hold on! I don't-"

"Take this!"

"Aaah!"

Dark wasn't completely sure that forcing him into a fight would work but it was worth a shot. And if it helped him relieve the current stress he was under then he was game. Who knows? Maybe it _would _work…

"I don't understand! Dark, stop!"

"Draw your sword!" he yelled as he swung again. This time he didn't miss.

Ocarina fell to the ground as Dark grazed his chest. "I said knock it off! What do you think you're-"

"Hiyah!" Dark went in for the kill but was stopped as Ocarina's sword blocked the fatal blow. He grinned, "Finally decided to fight back?"

"I don't know what you're up to but enough! I don't want to fight you!" Ocarina pushed Dark back and stood his ground. Something was odd. It was like he had had this fight before… But how could that be?

Dark Link readied his sword for round two. He could see the confusion in the Link's face and nodded knowingly. He was starting to get through. "Alright, Ocarina, here I come!"

"Wait-" He held up his shield to block Dark's blow. He swung to his right with his sword only to have his move mirrored by Dark. _What is going on? He keeps copying my moves just like… _Ocarina lowered his sword and stepped back. _What was that? Water… A tree… The Water Temple!_

"This is it." Dark warned. "No more fooling around!" He rushed forward, fully prepared to take the Hero's life. If Ocarina couldnt snap out of this he was useless to him. "I hope you're ready!"

Ocarina stood his ground, ready for his attack. As Dark jumped in the air to deliver a jump attack, he held up his shield, deflecting the blow. Using his sword he quickly administered a spin attack which sent the dark Link flying where he landed on the ground in shock.

Dark looked up at his oppenent, unsure of what had happened, "Ocarina...?"

The Hero of Time simply nodded. Thanks to Dark's reckless resolve he had remembered. He remembered their duel in the Water Temple. The time he had used them to gain his freedom from Ganon. Young Link's party... But what he didnt remember was what had happened. Why did he have to remember in the first place? Ocarina gazed at his dark self in complete confusion. "Dark… What happened?"

"You forgot about everything, that's what."

"But…how?"

Dark sighed, sheathing his sword, "It's a _long _story…"

Ocarina sat by his side, still dazed by their surroundings. "Lake Hylia…what happened…?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Dark.

"We were at Young Link's party. He had just won a race and then…" He paused to think. "Brunette…and Knight, they… They disappeared…"

Dark nodded "And Seasons?"

He shook his head, "He…" Where _had _Seasons gone? "I don't know…"

"You should pay more attention to the people around you, Ocarina. While you were out having fun, Seasons was attacked by Phantom Ganon."

His eyes widened, "_What__?-!_ But we- _I_ killed Phantom Ganon!"

"Yeah well, thanks to _me_, he was revived."

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter." He sighed and looked up at the darkened sky. "Phantom used the Harp of Ages he stole from Seasons to travel back into the past and ruin your lives."

"The Harp of Ages?" He didn't like where this was going. There was a lot of mischief that could be done with an item like that. Suddenly his friends safety was his top priority. "The others, are they okay?"

Dark remained silent. He knew Ocarina wouldn't like what had to say.

"Dark, tell me. Where are they?"

He glanced at the Hero of Time as he said, "We already know what Phantom did to _your _past. He sealed you away in that chamber indefinitely until I busted you out."

He nodded.

"As for the others… Twilight was… Twilight was cursed by Zant after completing the Lakebed Temple however… That is as it should have been. The problem was when Phantom interfered."

"What did he do?"

"He made it so Twilight could not lift the curse." Before he could ask, Dark said, "Without Midna, Twilight could not reach the Sacred Grove where the Master Sword lay."

Ocarina didn't have to ask the obvious question. He knew what the phantom had done to Midna. "And Brunette?"

"Brunette was captured sometime after collecting the fourth Triforce shard. I don't know where he is currently but the phantom spoke as if he were still alive so…"

"You met the phantom?"

"How do you think I was able to save you?" he asked. Dark turned his attention to the setting sun as he said, "As for Knight, well… Knight was imprisoned in the Dark World somewhere. Of course, we _are _in the Dark World now seeing as Ganon succeeded in turning the Light into the Dark realm, but rescuing him wont be easy…"

Once again he nodded. "Toony and Seasons?"

Dark gave him a grim smile, "By the time I got to those two, Phantom was beyond speech."

"I see…"

Being the Hero of Time, he knew the consequences of altering the past, but he didn't know how severe they could be. Brunette and Knight captured? Toony and Seasons missing? He himself, had been sealed away within the Temple of Time. How could one person have caused so much damage?

"As bad as it sounds, it gets worse…"

"How could it get any worse…?" he asked sadly.

"Ganon was revived and along with him, all the villains of our pasts…" He shook his head sadly, "I don't know how you're going to fix _this _one, Ocarina."

"Wait…_me_? What about _you_?"

"I did my part." said Dark, standing up. "I rescued you so you can rescue the others. My job is done."

"But-" He stood up to face him only to avert his gaze. He didn't want to be alone again. Not after he had experienced the pleasure of adventuring with a group. It was more fun and bearable that way. Especially when Young Link- He paused. Young Link…?

"Like I said, you're on your-"

"Dark, where is Young Link?"

He stopped. He had hoped he wouldnt ask. He didn't want to have to tell him.

"Dark, where is Young Link?" he repeated slowly. A feeling of dread came over him as he awaited Dark's answer. Already he could tell he wouldnt like what he had to say.

Dark refused to look at him as he said quietly, "Young Link is gone."

Ocarina froze, unsure if he had heard him right or not. "G-Gone…?" He stared at Dark, unbelieving, "What do you mean, gone?"

"He's gone, Ocarina. Young Link is gone."

The Hero of Time refused to believe it. He grabbed Dark by the shoulders and forced him to look at him, "What do you mean, gone? He _cant_ be gone!Where is he?-! Dark, answer me!"

"Ocarina, Young Link is gone! He's not coming back!"

"You're lying!"

Dark shoved him aside, "Why would I lie about something like this?"

Ocarina fell to his knees in despair. Angry tears slid down his face as he tried to comprehend what Dark had told him. Young Link? Gone? But that was impossible… How… "How…?"

"Termina…" He paused. "Termina was destroyed and everyone along with it."

Ocarina shook his head to get out the image of Termina being destroyed with Young Link in tow. Termina destroyed? That was impossible! Young Link would never allow- Unless the phantom got to him… In that case… "Dark…"

He looked down at Ocarina sadly, "Yeah?"

"Tell me you killed that bastard. Tell me you killed Phantom Ganon."

"I killed him."

He nodded. He wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up. Sheathing his sword he said, "I guess I better get going, huh?"

"Right." Dark Link stretched as he joined him by his side overlooking the empty Lake Hylia. "We should start by finding the others first."

Ocarina paused and turned toward him, a look of surprise on his face, "We?"

"This is as much my fault as it is yours." He managed a smile as he said, "Its more _your _fault though."

Ocarina smiled appreciatively. Dark was on his side, something he was grateful for, especially in this dark new world. "Right. Lets go."

As the blood red sun sunk behind the withered trees of Hyrule, the two Links departed.

They knew the other Links were somewhere in this strange new land. The question was: Would they be able to find them in time?

* * *

**Boy, am I evil or what? Jeez…**

**And thus the epic adventure begins! Will Dark and Ocarina be able to rescue the Links in time? And what other villains did Dark mean? Mwuhahaha! Im so messed up, lol  
Also, dont think too hard on the time/paradox/confusion/thingy. For my sake, as well as yours, just go with it. -Please-**

**Till next Chap!**


	5. A Short Respite

**Alright, I think we've had enough doom and gloom for a couple of chaps. This is SSS! Where is all the crack randomness and arguing?-! Well, we're about to find out. More background cant hurt either… Enjoy!**

* * *

Long ago, the Hero of Time had fought with his Dark Shadow underneath the waters of Lake Hylia. That battle had led to a decisive victory for one and a devastating defeat for the other. And now, several years later, the same Hero and the same Shadow had fought only this time there were no victories or defeats. Both Links were at the mercy of this strange new land and if just one of them should fall...it would lead to the ruin of all...

Dark Link glared at Ocarina in disgust as the Hero burst out in tears.

"I don't have my Fairy Bow!"

"Will you control yourself?"

"But-But… I _need _it!"

Dark sighed. "You don't _need _it. If anything, its better that you _don't _have it. What kind of man carries around a 'Fairy' Bow anyway?"

"_I do!_" A look of worry crossed his face as he went over his equipment. "If I don't have a bow, how am I supposed to use the Light Arrows?"

"Well-"

"I don't _have_ any Light Arrows!"

A grim silence fell over the Links as they realized what that meant. Without the Light Arrows, defeating Ganon would be that much harder.

"I don't even have my Hookshot…" he continued gloomily.

"Well what _do _you have?" asked Dark.

Ocarina frowned as he counted off on his fingers, "Bombs, an Ocarina, and Deku Nuts. Not exactly my weapons of choice. Although I suppose the spells I received from the Great Fairies would help…"

"What is it with you and fairies…?" wondered Dark.

Night had fallen over the barren plains of Hyrule. It was hard to believe that earlier that same day Ocarina had been enjoying himself by the clear waters of Hyrule while Dark enjoyed the grassy plains. Now, Hyrule was a different kind of place.

The two Links had tried to search for the others but were quickly overwhelmed by the vast multitudes of enemies in this dark Hyrule. Several Poes, Redeads, Bubbles, Stalfos, and even a few Death Swords and Gomess patrolled the fields, searching for the two Links.

Finding the others was not going to be easy.

Exhausted from fighting and running away, Dark and Ocarina had fled, finding shelter in a small patch of forest that was still standing. Their cover of trees seemed to be connected with a larger more sinister group of woods that resembled the Lost Woods somewhat.

Ocarina sighed, "How could Hyrule have changed so drastically? I realize that without us, Ganon would have succeeded but…"

"From what I gathered from Phantom, it was a series of happenings that caused Hyrule to appear as it is now."

"How's that?" he asked.

Dark stared into their small camp fire, trying to recall what the phantom had told him. "When you opened the Door of Time, Ganon received the Triforce of Power."

Ocarina nodded, "I already knew that."

"But because Phantom sealed you away indefinitely, Ganondorf was unable to acquire the Triforce of Courage."

"Oh…" Ocarina paused to think. "What about the Triforce of Wisdom? Was he able to get that?"

Dark shook his head, "No. Thankfully, the Princess was able to muster a force strong enough to subdue the Gerudo thief. They imprisoned him in the Twilight Realm where he remained."

"Until he formed a pact with Zant…"

"Correct." He shifted his gaze to the Hero of Time, "That's where Twilight comes in."

"He set out on his journey with Midna collecting the Fused Shadows to defeat Zant." recalled Ocarina. "But then he was cursed after the Lakebed Temple…"

"Phantom showed up, and that's the end of Twilight." Dark sighed, "Eventually, Ganondorf became strong enough to break out of the Twilight Realm himself, and once he was free… He no longer needed Zant's services…"

"Well, at least that's _one _bad guy we don't have to worry about."

"Agreed."

"So then what?" asked Ocarina. "He took the Triforce of Wisdom from Zelda and…" He paused. "No wait… Twilight still had the Triforce of Courage so how…?"

"Zelda, being the horrifically clever person she is, fled the kingdom. Afterwards, in order to stop Ganon from gaining control over the Triforce of Wisdom, she split the Triforce into eight pieces and scattered them across Hyrule. Brunette was in the process of gathering them all-"

"When Phantom Ganon showed up and interfered." finished Ocarina. "Thankfully he didn't have the Triforce of Courage at that time…"

"It doesn't matter. Now that Ganon had both pieces, he could focus on acquiring Courage. All he had to do was wait until Toony had tracked down all the pieces and then…"

He didn't finish. He didn't have to. Ocarina already knew what had happened. Ganon had acquired the power of the full Triforce and his evil reign ensued.

"There was a slight glitch in Ganondorf's plans," added Dark, "but in the end it amounted to nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"The Imprisoning War," he said. "The King of Hyrule ordered Seven Sages to seal the Dark Lord within the Sacred Realm. Thanks to the selfless actions of the Knights of Hyrule, the Sages were successful in sealing him away. However…"

"Agahnim."

It was all becoming clear. Ganondorf, thanks to Phantom's meddling, recovers all the pieces of the Triforce, gets sealed in the Sacred Realm, and later succeeds in turning the Light World into the Dark. It was all so simple. And none of them had seen it coming. The Prince of Darkness had definitely won.

Did they even stand a chance…?

At length, Ocarina spoke. "Dark," he said seriously, "I cant defeat Ganon with nothing but the Master Sword. It would be suicide."

He was silent as he thought of their options. "Perhaps one of the other Links will have the means necessary for destroying him?"

Ocarina remained silent. He didn't want Dark to know just how close he was to giving up. Hyrule in despair, Ganon supreme leader, his friends and companions gone. The loss of Young Link was almost too much for him. He was the leader. He was supposed to prevent things like this from happening.

Ocarina lowered his head in defeat. He had failed them.

Dark saw how Ocarina was suffering but chose to say nothing. Sure, they were in a bad situation, maybe even hopeless, but once all the Links were together again, he was sure they would triumph. Dark didn't fully understand it, but when they were all together, it was like they were unstoppable. He had seen it himself, back when they were battling Ganon. If only he could get Ocarina to see things that way…

"Hey…" Dark Link frowned awkwardly, "How's that wound I gave you?"

Ocarina looked up, startled by the question. "F-Fine… It was just a scratch." He paused, not used to Dark showing concern for anyone. "How about you?"

"Hm?"

"Your shoulder. I could tell that you were hurt. You okay?"

His crimson eyes widened slightly. How did he- "Im fine. Nothing to worry about."

"Okay…"

Silence enveloped the Links once more. After awhile, Ocarina spoke up.

"I'm hungry."

"Then eat something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." A small grin crossed Dark's face. "I would recommend that fairy but she's probably long gone by now. If a fairy stays in darkness too long it dies."

"That's not funny," he replied flatly.

"I thought it was."

"C'mon, Dark, seriously Im really hungry. I havent eaten in seven years!"

"Since when did the Hero of Time become such a wuss?" he asked annoyed. "You're a man. Go out and hunt something."

"Fine…" Ocarina stood up and grabbed his sword. "I'll be back in a bit…"

As soon as he turned to enter the woods, a flash of movement caught his eye. Dark stood, sword drawn, ready to combat this new threat. Whatever it was, it wasn't very big, that much he could tell. Ocarina stood next to him, already in a defensive position.

"What do you think?" whispered Ocarina.

"Wolfos maybe? Or perhaps one of the Stalfos got lucky and found out where we are?"

"We're about to find out…"

As the two Links prepared to attack, a small figure came running out of the brush, headed straight for Ocarina.

The Hero of Time fell backward as he was tackled to the ground in a hug.

"_Ocarina!_"

"_Toony?-!_"

Dark lowered his sword as Toony continued to glomp Ocarina, a flood of tears powering down his face.

"Toony, what are you-"

"_Ocarina!_ Ocarina, I was so _scared! _I was so scared and I didn't know what to do. Brunette was gone and I couldn't find the others and I didn't know what to do, Ocarina! I was all alone!" He sniffed back his tears and wiped his nose. "And then, and then, I escaped and Hyrule was-Hyrule was all destroyed! And I didn't know what to do! Ocarina, I-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Toony, calm down!" Ocarina let out a laugh as he tried to comprehend his friend's rant. Toony was ok! This was a miracle. Surely if this small Link was alright, the others would be safe as well.

Dark Link sheathed his sword as another Link walked into view. "It seems today has been our lucky day…"

"_Seasons!_"

Toony stopped crying and broke out into a grin. He got off Ocarina and stood by Seasons. "I rescued him!" he boasted. "He was stuck in the Fortress but I busted in there and saved him!" His smile faded slightly. "Although…"

The Hero of Seasons stared at Ocarina and Dark blankly. "And who are you supposed to be? Circus Twins?"

Toony frowned, "He doesn't remember anything…"

Dark glared at Seasons. "Obviously."

Ocarina didn't care that Seasons had forgotten who he was or not. He was simply happy that he was alright. Maybe Dark was right. Maybe they _could _pull this off.

"Hey, Ocarina, what happened?" asked Toony confused. "What happened to Hyrule? What happened to everyone?"

Ocarina smiled despite the seriousness of the questions. "It's a _long _story…"

After bringing Toony and Seasons up to speed about everything that had happened, it was Toony's turn to explain.

He told them of how he was caught off guard by Phantom Ganon after completing the Triforce of Courage. Later, when he had come to, he was in the Forsaken Fortress. After escaping he discovered that all the water was gone, replaced by desert.

That's when he had remembered. Storming the Fortress with Brunette and Knight in order to rescue Young Link. Defeating the Helmaroc King and receiving his item for dispelling the barrier. Finally defeating Ganon.

Not long after that he had set out to find everyone, starting with all the places they had been to during their previous journey. Since the Gerudo Fortress was closest, that's where he went.

That's when Seasons stepped in and told them of how he was attacked by this 'Phantom Ganon' and later thrown in prison. The evil Magus Sisters were keeping him locked up until the midget, Toony, showed up and rescued him.

Once they were both out of harms way, they had set off to find the others and here they were.

Ocarina sat back, amazed. "Wow…"

Toony looked down sadly, "Is Young Link really gone…?"

"Unless you can reverse time," said Dark. "Which is something only Young Link can do so I say you're out of luck."

Toony began to cry again, "But that cant be! He's one of us! He _cant _be gone!" He glared at Dark, "You're just a big meany who gets off on torturing others!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Dark, that's enough." Ocarina gave Dark a stern look which he returned.

"There's still something I don't get…" said Seasons all of a sudden.

"What's that?"

"They went through all this trouble to screw us over… Why didn't they simple kill us off?" he asked. "If they wanted to truly succeed, they would have made sure that we couldn't be brought back. At least, that's what _I _would do."

"Maybe they wanted to watch you suffer?" guessed Dark. "That's what _I _would do."

They glared at him.

"In any case, Seasons…" Ocarina turned to face him. "You truly don't remember us at all? Not even a little?"

He tried not sound annoyed as he said, "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't remember!"

"What kind of equipment do you have?" asked Dark. "Can you fight? Or are you completely useless?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It _matters _because if you cant fight Ganondorf you're a burden." he replied.

"Dark!"

Seasons simply frowned. "Who's Ganondorf? I thought we were after Ganon?"

Dark smiled slightly. "Like I said. Useless."

"If it helps, I have all of _my_ equipment," added Toony.

Ocarina's face lit up, "_Really?-!_"

"Except for my Light Arrows…"

The Hero of Time didn't care. He lifted Toony up happily and swung him around saying, "Toony, you're the greatest, you know that? Heh, what would we do without you?"

The small Hero of Winds laughed as he sailed through the air, "Really?"

Seasons sighed, "Like I said… Circus freaks…"

Dark simply watched them, an odd smile on his face. This was just what Ocarina needed. Now that the Hero of Time knew the battle ahead wasn't hopeless he would fight. It may be awhile before they were all reunited again but for now, this was enough.

* * *

**I think that's a good place to stop, don't you? I hope you understand the BS better. (Back Story).**

**Cookies to all who reviewed. You are loved.**

**So what will our Links go through next? If you remember the first SSS you should have somewhat of a clue. **

**Till next Chap!**


	6. The Dark Woods

**So srry for the long lapse. I had a gargantuan amount of work that needed to be done…I got sick…Silent Hill… But Im back now! And to make it up to you, I have a little game for ya!**

**Alright you dungeon extremists! Are you ready for our first dungeon?-! O-K! Here we go! Try your best to figure out which part of the dungeon came from what Zelda game! An ultra super special cookie goes to the one who can spot the most! Good luck, reviewers!**

* * *

In a world without darkness, the Lost Woods are still a treacherous place. Travelers wander in, get lost, and become demons. Even if you know where you're going, you are still plagued by monsters and hallucinations. The Lost Woods was never a place to travel through and this darker, more dangerous version of the forest was even more of a challenge to explore.

The trees were scattered haphazardly, their roots breaking the surface of the ground, making it easy to trip. In some places, the forest became more of a swamp or bog. The ground also seemed unstable as if it could collapse at any minute. It didn't help that a thick mist covered the area making it hard to see. All in all, not the place you would want to be.

Ocarina slapped himself, just missing a mosquito that had bit him. "Ow! Hey, I thought this was a forest? What's the deal with the marsh?"

"I don't know but I don't like it!" Toony tried to rub the mud off his tunic only making the stain worse. "Man… My Grandma gave me this tunic…"

Seasons stared ahead, trying to ignore the water slowly seeping into his boots. "What was it we were looking for again?"

"Twilight." Ocarina slapped himself again. "Damn mosquitoes!"

"Who's Twilight again?"

Dark sighed, "He is the reason why we are wasting away in this god forsaken forest!" Out of all the Links, the mosquitoes seemed to like Dark the most. The Link was covered in bug bites and he wore a sour expression reflecting his mood. "Whose bright idea was it to come here in the first place?"

Toony raised his hand only to fall face first into the muck as Dark kicked him.

"Hey!"

After their miraculous reunion last chapter, and finally getting something to eat, (Ocarina was happy), the Links had gotten down to business. Though they were reunited, they were still in danger. The only one properly equipped for the challenges ahead was Toony. Finding the other Links was also a problem.

Where could they be?

Following a suggestion from Toony, they had decided to search all the places they had visited on their previous journey. And thus, the Links found themselves being eaten alive by mosquitoes in the Lost Woods.

As Seasons continued forward, out of the marsh, he brought out his sword. Hacking away at the brush in front of him he asked, "So, this 'Twilight' is another Link, right?"

"Yep."

"How many Links are there anyway?"

Ocarina paused as he tried to focus on the mosquito constantly pestering him. "Well, there are seven of us, plus Dark."

"Don't forget about Tracks and Minish," added Toony.

"Right… There's also those four Links…"

"Green, Blue, Red, and Vio," informed Dark.

"Then there's- _Gotcha!_" Ocarina grinned in triumph as he killed the bug. "Sky. We don't know much about him. I guess you could include Oni…"

Toony shuddered, "He's scary…"

"So…" Seasons paused. "There's sixteen Links?"

"Seventeen."

The three Links turned to face Dark, "Seventeen?"

"Who's the other one?" asked Ocarina curiously.

Dark unsheathed his own sword and begun chopping a path through the forest, ignoring them.

"Hey, Dark, who's the other Link?" asked Toony.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does!" he ran up to him curiously. "Who is he? Have I met him before?"

"No. None of you have met him. And you never will."

"Why not?"

They were cut off as a loud howl pierced the night. It was followed by several others coming from all around them.

Ocarina looked around, searching for the source. "Do you think…?"

"Think what? What's going on?" asked Seasons confused.

"Its possible…" Dark paused, trying to sense the Twilit Hero. He shook his head, "Its no use, there's too much darkness…"

"Guys, what are we going to do if we find Twilight?" asked Toony scared. "If we find him then… He's stuck as a wolf so…"

"Hold up." Seasons looked at them even more confused. "I thought we were searching for a Link. Now we're looking for a wolf? Do you guys even have any idea what your doing?"

"I thought we told you already that Twilight was cursed?" wondered Ocarina.

"Yeah, but you didn't say what that entailed," he replied. "So he was turned into a wolf?"

Dark sighed, "We really need to get your memory back…"

"But how?"

Toony frowned, "Maybe we could-"

The Hero of Winds was cut off as a Wolfos attacked. Seasons was about to rush forward and attack but Ocarina stopped him.

"Hold on, it might be Twilight!"

"Why would an ally attack us?-!" he questioned.

"Because he doesn't remember!"

"Ocarina help me!" yelled Toony as the Wolf targeted him. The Wolfos grabbed a hold of his tunic and proceeded to drag him off. "Aaah!"

"_Toony!_"

Ocarina took off after him, followed by the other Links. When they had caught up to the small Link he was surrounded by four more Wolfos.

Dark frowned in annoyance, "A trap…"

"I don't see Twilight anywhere." Ocarina unsheathed his sword. "Seasons, you ready?"

"Might as well…"

"Help me!"

As the Links attacked, the wolves followed suit.

Ocarina used as spin attack as soon as a Wolfos got close. The creature dodged out of the way and attack from an angle causing the Hero of Time to go on the defensive.

Dark had already dispatched his Wolfos and was working on the one that had taken Toony. He swung with his blade barely missing the animal by inches. "Dammit!"

"Hiyha!" Toony stabbed at an attacking Wolfos that had decided to sneak up on Seasons. The Hero of Ages nodded in thanks and continued his assault.

As Ocarina and Dark finished off their Wolfos, Toony and Seasons finished off another. The last Wolfos, sensing defeat, had turned tail and ran, heading deeper into the woods.

"Toony, after it! It may lead us to Twilight!"

"You got it!" Toony took off after the creature, hot on its trail.

"You're just letting him go by himself?" asked Seasons.

"He can take care of himself." Ocarina sheathed his sword and looked around. Due to their run in with the Wolfos, they had strayed off the path, not like there was a path to begin with.

"But he's so small…"

Ocarina frowned in annoyance. Seasons' lack of memory was starting to bother him. "Look, we all know, even you, that Toony is perfectly fine on his own. Besides, he has most of his equipment. What could go-"

"_Aaaaahhh!_"

Seasons raised an eyebrow, "You were saying?"

Dark sighed, "Useless…"

As they followed the Hero's trail they came upon a large hole in the ground. It was too dark to see the bottom but they could tell it wasn't natural. As they got closer they noticed that Toony was no where in sight.

Ocarina feared the worst. "What could have-"

"Ocarina, I think you know what happened…" said Dark flatly.

"He was eaten?-!"

Seasons sighed and approached the hole. "Hey," he paused, "What was his name again?"

"Toony."

He nodded, "Toony, you down there?"

"Did the Wolfos get away?" came a small voice from the black pit.

Ocarina sighed, "He's okay…"

"Relax, will you?" Dark folded his arms, "He'll be fine. I'm sure you can think of some item to rescue him with. Right?"

"But…" Ocarina frowned, "I don't have anything useful…"

He grinned, "Useless without your items, arent you?"

"Hey!"

"I don't have anything either…" mumbled Seasons. He knelt down by the hole, "Hey, Toon Link, you have anything useful down there?" he called.

The three Links stared as a Grappling Hook came soaring up out of the hole.

Seasons picked it up curiously, "What's this?"

Toony grinned in triumphant as he pulled on it. "Alright! Hooked something solid! Here goes!"

Toony yanked on the other end of the rope, attempting to climb. Seasons, not expecting this, was suddenly pulled down the hole where he fell, right on top of Toony.

"Ow! Hey, what was _that _for?-!"

Dark sighed as Ocarina peered down the hole saying, "You guys alright?-!"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Good… Throw up the Grapple Hook again and we'll pull you out."

There was silence on the other end.

"Guys?"

Suddenly Toony exploded, "You broke my Grapple Hook!"

"Oops."

"Don't _oops _me!" he yelled. "Now how are we supposed to get out of here?-!"

Ocarina's brow creased with worry. Now what were they supposed to do? If only Brunette were here. He could use his Jump Spell and-

"Ocarina, we should keep moving,"

"But, Dark, what about-"

"Im sure they can figure something out." he said. "Right now our top priority is finding the other Links."

"But what about Toony and Seasons? We cant just leave them! Our top priority right now also includes sticking together!"

Ocarina and Dark glared at each other.

"Hey, I think there's a tunnel down here…"

The two Links peered in the hole, "Really?"

"Yeah," they heard Toony say. "You guys go on ahead. We'll try this tunnel. Who knows? Maybe Twilight is down here somewhere?"

"I guess… Alright, we'll go on ahead. Be careful, you guys!"

"Will do!"

Ocarina stood up and faced Dark. "What's more important to you? Sticking together or finding the others?"

"Is this a trick question?" he asked. "Finding the others of course."

"But-"

"Toony and Seasons have already proven that they can take care of themselves. It's the others that need helping at the moment. Once everyone is safe, we can focus on the next task at hand."

"And that would be?"

"Defeating Ganon of course."

Ocarina glared after Dark as the Dark Hero walked off. Of course Dark was right. The others needed their help more than Seasons and Toony at the moment but… That made it all the more hard for him to be mad at him. Ocarina wasn't a stranger to people walking on his authority but having Dark do it… It just didn't sit right with him.

**X**

"So let me get this straight… Twilight is a wolf?"

"Yes."

"And Dark and Ocarina are not twins they're just like a mirror image thing."

"Yep."

"And the bad guy is who again?"

Toony glared up at Seasons. "How can you not know who Ganon is?-! You're a Link, arent you?"

"I suppose."

"Gah!"

After falling into the pit, Toony and Seasons had discovered that the tunnel they were traveling through was more of a dungeon than a hole. A long corridor stretched before them leading to a locked door. After a bit of backtracking they had found a small key that had unlocked the door and now they were currently continuing through the underground dungeon.

"How is it that you don't remember anything after all the time you've spent with us?" asked Toony as he killed a Blue Buri.

He shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe Im not as connected with you guys as you think?"

"But that's…" He paused as he stepped on a star shaped switch. Instantly the floor changed. Several pit falls suddenly appeared and littered the floor. "That's weird…"

"Watch your step…"

As the two Links entered the next room, they came upon several Gibdos.

Seasons took a step back, "What are those things? Mummies?"

Toony rolled his eyes, "For the love of Nayru, Seasons- _Look out!_"

The Hero of Winds pushed Seasons out of the way as a Wallmaster came down. He rolled to his feet and slashed at the monster before it disappeared into the ceiling once more.

"What the hell was _that?-!_" yelled Seasons shocked.

"Honestly, don't you remember _anything?-!_"

"Watch out!" Seasons took out his sword and attacked the Gibdo stalking toward them. His sword cut right through the enemy barely doing any damage at all. "Dammit! How do you kill these things?"

"Just keep attacking!"

After killing about three or four Gibdos the room was cleared.

"Phew! Talk about hard work!" Toony grinned. "At least you havent forgotten how to fight!"

Seasons said nothing. Instead, he examined the room in which they were now stuck in. Four torches littered the room with a closed door on the western wall. Perhaps if they were to light them…?

"Toony, you have anything that can light a torch?" he asked.

"I have Fire Arrows."

"Good enough."

As Seasons used his Ember Seeds on the torches close enough, Toony used his Fire Arrows to light a far torch in the distance. Once all the torches were lit, the western door opened revealing a new path for them to take.

"Way to go, Seasons! You were always a smart one!"

He paused, "I was?"

"Of course! Who do you think it was that helped the most during our battle with Ganon?"

"I did?"

"Yup!" He smiled. "Don't you worry! Soon you'll remember and everything will be alright again!"

Seasons sighed. How did this Link stay so cheerful all the time? Not everything is rainbows and unicorns. What if he never got his memory back? What if he didn't have a memory to retain at all?

With these thoughts in mind, Seasons followed Toony through the door and further into the dungeon.

**X**

"Keep up, will you?"

"Easy for…you to say… Dammit…" Ocarina pulled at his sleeve which had gotten snagged on a bramble. "This whole forest is retarded!"

Dark scoffed, "Really, Ocarina? Retarded?"

"Oh shut up!" He was about fed up with Dark's sarcastic attitude and this forest wasn't helping his mood much.

After splitting from the others they had continued to chase after the Wolfos that had gotten away in the hopes that it would lead them to Twilight. In the end, all that accomplished was to force the Links to enter yet another bog.

"I hate this place!"

"Well its sort of your fault it exists in the first place," mentioned Dark.

Ocarina resisted the urge to argue back. Now was not the time for arguing. They had to find Twilight. Just thinking about him made Ocarina depressed. What would they do if they managed to find him any? He was stuck as a wolf and-

Dark and Ocarina crinkled their nose as a nasty stench drifted their way. It smelled kind of sweet in a sickening way.

"Ugh, what is that?" gagged Ocarina. "Its-"

"Retarded?"

"I don't think now is the time for jokes!"

"Seems you're right."

Dark and Ocarina unsheathed their weapons as a giant plant monster emerged from the swamp. It looked like a large overgrown Baba with two littler ones on each side. Both Links raised their shields to defend themselves as it spewed a purplish ooze in their direction.

"What _is_ that thing?-!" asked Dark as he prepared to attack.

"Diababa."

"Dia-what?"

"Diababa," he repeated. Ocarina looked up at the creature, memories of Twilight going through his mind. "Twilight once told me of his adventures of when he saved Hyrule. Diababa was the boss of the Forest Temple."

"Then what is it doing here?" asked Dark angrily as he dodged one of the mini Babas. Maneuvering in this bog wasn't easy. "Twilight was cursed _after _he defeated the Forest Temple!"

"You think _I _know?-!" he yelled back. "What _I _want to know is how are we supposed to defeat it?"

"Well how did Twilight defeat it?"

"Gale Boomerang."

Dark paused to glance at Ocarina, "You don't have that do you?"

He smiled grimly, "Nope."**

* * *

Once again, so srry it took me so long. Actually I had to split this chap cuz it was way to long so yeah… Anywho-**

**Good Luck on finding those dungeon references!**

**Happy Turkey Day!**

**Till next Chap!**


	7. A Wolf's Comeback

**Time ta rap up our Forest Quest and continue our Fic! Here's to Chap7! I'd like to thank Miss Kiara for the chap title, lol. Noodles Score!**

**As for the winner of our little contest, well… The results are in! Meet ya at the Ending Note to find out who the lucky reviewer is! ^.^**

**Oh, and Kiara? Try to find the Tales reference. Good luck, lol!**

* * *

Toony took a deep breath as he stood over a large opening in the floor. "You ready, Seasons?"

He looked down into the pit, "Sure, why not? What's one more pit?"

"Alrighty then! Lets go!"

The two Links jumped into the pit, unaware of the dangers that lay below. As they landed they instantly felt themselves moving again. Several spikes littered the walls making constant movement a necessity. Their biggest problem however, was the giant moth flying through the room.

"Wow! It looks like Mothula!" exclaimed Toony. "Though this one is a lot uglier…"

"Mothula…?" For some reason that name rang a bell. Did he know this creature?

"Holy Peahat!" Toony jumped out of the way as the spikes littering the walls began to move across the arena. "Well this makes things difficult… Seasons, don't just stand there! Move!"

Seasons had been staring at the boss, unaware of the spikes' movement. Luckily the constantly moving floor got him out of the spikes' line of fire. He looked at Toony confused, "What?"

"Move it!"

"Aah!" Seasons dodged as now more spikes began to slide across the battlefield. "How do we stop them from moving?"

"I don't know. Lets focus on Mothula first!"

"Right…"

As the two Links did their best to dodge the multiple spikes sliding across the floor, Mothula kept firing a triple beam which spread out in a triangular pattern, adding to the things the Heroes had to dodge.

"Take this!" Toony equipped his Deku Leaf and created a gust of wind to stun the creature. All that managed to do was make the Hero lose his balance on the shifting floor.

"Toony, you-"

"Im okay…" The Link was forced to get up quickly before the moving floor transported him into a spike on the wall. "Okay, don't use leaf…"

Seasons kept his eyes on the boss as he dodged its ray attack. Where had he seen this boss before? This whole fight felt familiar, as if he had done this before… "Why did a trampoline suddenly pop into my head?"

"Spin attack!"

Mothula flew out of the line of fire as Toony attacked.

"Darn… Whoa!" Toony glared at Seasons as he dodged another spike, nearly losing his balance. "Well don't just stand there! Attack it!"

"R-Right…" Seasons took out his sword and charged the boss. He landed a direct hit with a spin attack and backed off as the creature fired another salvo of demonic rays.

"Fire Arrow!" Toony grinned in triumph as the boss took major damage. "Found your weakness!"

"Don't celebrate just yet…" warned Seasons.

The boss had begun to fire its attack more rapidly now and it was getting harder to dodge those spikes…

**X**

"Will you learn how to dodge properly?-!"

"As soon as you stop throwing like a little sissy girl!"

"Dark-"

The two Links were forced to defend as Diababa attacked again. One of the mini babas launched itself at the Links, planning to perhaps bite one of their heads off.

Dark dodged to his left and yelled, "Ocarina, throw it now!"

"Right!" Ocarina pulled out a bomb and threw it at the small baba. Right before the enemy retracted, the bomb went off. Ocarina grinned as the left Baba burned away and sunk to the bottom of the swamp. "Heh, one down, one to go!"

"Shields up!"

Ocarina and Dark defended as Diababa fired the same purplish slime in their direction.

"You ready for round two?" asked Dark. Ocarina nodded. "Good, here goes…"

After Diababa finished its attack, Dark fired a wave of darkness at the remaining baba, getting its attention. The plant lunged for him just as the Hero of Time threw his weapon. Ocarina's bomb made a direct hit and that was that.

"And now to finish this!"

**X**

Toony fired another Fire Arrow only to miss as he was forced to dodge out of the way of a speeding spike heading his way. "Man, these things are really hard to dodge!"

"Stay alert! We cant afford to lose this fight!" Seasons grit his teeth angrily as he faced the boss. He didn't know what it was but something about this creature just wasn't right. Its appearance, its movements, the way the battle was going… Why the hell couldn't he remember?-!

"Fire-" Toony fell to the floor as he failed to dodge a wandering spike. The moving floor transported him all the way to the far wall where thankfully there were no pointing objects to splice him.

Not yet anyway…

"Toony, look out!" Seasons lifted his shield to defend the small Link as Mothula fired yet another wave of rays in their direction.

The Hero of Winds got to his feet and rushed forward to join his friend, "Thanks for that."

"You need to be more careful. This fight isn't over yet and we cant afford to-"

As he made his way towards Seasons he saw it. He saw it, but was powerless to stop it. Toony's eyes widened as Mothula went to fire another salvo of rays directed at the unguarded Hero of Ages.

"_Seasons! Noo!_"

**X**

"You okay?-!" shouted Ocarina as Diababa extended itself for a rush attack aimed for Dark.

"What do you think?-!" he yelled back, clearly pissed. "Use another bomb on this thing already!"

Ocarina glared at him angrily, "Then get out of the way!"

"Well _excuse me_- Look out!"

Ocarina was caught off guard as Diababa fired another wave of purple liquid. The Hero of Time cried out in pain as he fell to his knees, clutching his arm.

"Ocarina!" Dark dropped his guard and ran to his fallen comrade. He had come too far to have one of the Links die on him now. He knelt beside the Hero, examining his wound, "You good?"

He flinched as Dark touched him. His wound resembled that of a burn but worse. "I'll…I'll be fine… Get the...boss." Ocarina handed him a bomb before clutching his arm again.

"Don't worry about that," he said standing up. "This plant is going down…"

Dark Link faced the boss, ready to end this.

Diababa attacked with a lunge causing the Link to dodge to the side. Taking bomb in hand, Dark threw it at the exposed boss. The bomb went off, stunning the plant, making it vulnerable to attack.

Dark rushed forward to defeat the boss once and for all. With his sword, he cut down the demon's weak spot, an orange tongue-like eye, resulting in the boss' demise. Diababa crumpled to the bottom of the swamp where it remained, motionless.

Dark Link sighed, sheathing his sword, "Well that was an unpleasant detour…"

"Dark…"

_Ocarina…_ Dark Link rushed to Ocarina's side and helped him up.

"Th-thanks…" He winced slightly but quickly hid his pain with a smile, "Way to go."

He simply nodded, "Lets get you out of this swamp."

After traveling for a bit, they finally managed to find some dry land away from the noxious bog. Ocarina lay down on the earth exhausted.

"I don't really hate plants but that one was-"

"Retarded?"

Ocarina managed a smile, "Yeah…retarded…"

Now that the danger was over, it was time to get serious.

"You ready to go?"

Ocarina sighed. He wanted to rest some more but a Hero's job is never done. Regrettably he forced himself up and on his feet. "Okay, lets go."

Five minutes later, the Links had to stop again. Ocarina was having trouble keeping up.

"Cant you do something about that?" asked Dark referring to his wound.

"Not really. Unless you have a fairy or something."

Dark shook his head. Having the Links separated was bad enough, but having them injured and unable to fight was worse. How was the Hero of Time supposed to defeat Ganon with his sword arm out of commission?

"We've been traveling through this forest for awhile now. What if Twilight's not even here?" asked Ocarina.

"That damn wolf _better_ be here," he said darkly. "We just have to figure out some way to draw him out… Like a light or something…"

"Light?"

"In a world of darkness, wouldnt you be drawn to light?"

"Light…" Ocarina paused to think. Light… He could produce light, couldn't he? With the- "I got it!"

"Hm?" Dark's eyes widened as the Hero of Time brought out his ocarina. "You're not going to-"

"Here goes!" Ocarina put the instrument to his lips and played the Sun's Song. The Hero was enveloped in a column of light which seemed to radiate through the entire forest.

Dark Link glared daggers at the Hero of Time and if the Link wasn't crucial to defeating Ganon, he probably would have killed him too.

"Now Twilight is sure to come to us," grinned Ocarina. He paused as he noticed Dark Link's sour expression. "What?"

"Do you have any idea what you have just done?-!" he yelled.

"Er…no?"

"You just alerted every villain in the entire kingdom to our whereabouts!"

He looked at him confused, "I did?"

Dark couldn't believe it. "How in the name of Din do you manage to survive on your own?-! Honestly, you are completely-"

Ocarina took a step back as Dark Link was tackled to the ground by a large wolf. The creature had the Link pinned to the ground and was viciously trying to bite him.

The Hero of Time burst into a large grin as he recognized the markings on the wolf's face, "Twilight!"

"Get _off_ of me!" Dark Link cried out in pain as the wolf bit him. He tried to push him off but the wolf was just too big. "Don't just stand there!" he yelled angrily. "Do something!"

"R-Right!" Ocarina stared at the wolf, thinking of what to do. They had found Twilight. Now how to change him back? After a minute of being an idiot, it hit him. The Hero of Time scoffed, "Im such an dork… Twilight! Over here!"

The wolf turned from Dark to face Ocarina. He growled angrily before jumping off of Dark and attacking him instead.

"That's right… Good boy… That's a good Twilight… Come here…" As soon as Twilight got within reach, Ocarina held out his Master Sword.

There was a bright flash followed by a gust of wind. The Links shielded their eyes as the power of the Master Sword undid the curse placed on the Twilit Hero. When the whole ordeal was over, the wolf was gone, replaced by Twilight in his human form.

"Twilight! Are you alright?" Ocarina rushed forward to greet him only to be welcomed by a powerful punch from the Hero. "_Ow!_ What was that for?-!"

"Stay away from me!" he yelled. Twilight backed up so he had both of them in his sights. "Who are you?-! What do you want?-!"

Ocarina frowned, "Twilight, its me, Ocarina. Don't you-"

Dark shook his head, "He doesn't remember." He glared at Twilight, massaging his injured arm. That Link was going to pay for biting him.

"Remember what?" asked Twilight suspiciously. "Who are you?-!"

"Twilight, calm down-"

"Quite calling me that!" he yelled angrily. "My name isnt Twilight. Its Link."

Dark Link sighed, "First Seasons, now Twilight. Great..."

"Who's Seasons?" asked Twilight.

"He's-"

"_Ocarina!_"

The three Links turned to see Toony coming through the brush, dragging a severely wounded Seasons with him.

Dark Link rolled his eyes, "Great, now Seasons is hurt…"

Twilight turned to face Seasons. "So that's Seasons… Hm?" For some reason, the Link named 'Seasons' looked familiar... But why?

Ocarina rushed to Toony who had laid Seasons down, "Toony, what happened? Seasons, is Seasons okay?"

"I don't know…" Toony tried his best not to cry as he retold his tale. "We ended up in a dungeon and then there was this boss. Seasons took a hit for me and I did my best to defeat it. I managed to get us out of there but…he must have gotten hit really hard and there were all these spikes… And now he wont wake up... I didnt know what to do...and..."

"Seasons…" Ocarina looked him over. He had several cuts, probably from the spikes Toony mentioned, and some burns.

Dark Link sighed as he took in their situation. Ocarina hurt. Seasons out of commission. Twilight with no memory. Things were not looking up.

Twilight looked around at all the different Links strangely. What was going on? He had thought that Ocarina and Dark were weird. But this strange toon Link and…

The Twilit Hero moved forward almost in a daze. He knelt down by Ocarina, looking at the injured Seasons.

"Twilight…?"

He didn't know why he was doing it. He just knew that it was the right thing to do. Twilight lifted Seasons' head up, moved closer, and-

"What the _Farore_ are you doing?-!"

Twilight was kicked back as Seasons came to life. "To think you would try this once, but _twice?-!_ What the hell is your problem, Twilight?-!" He paused, realization dawning on him. "Twilight...?"

The Twilit Hero looked at him as if for the first time, "Seasons…?"

There was a moment of silence, then-

"_Twilight!_" Toony glomped their newest ally. "Twilight! You're back!"

He laughed, "I guess so. But…" He looked around at the Links and their surroundings. "What have I been doing this whole time…?"

Seasons sat up painfully, "I'd like to know that as well. What happened?"

Ocarina sighed in relief. Seasons and Twilight were okay. Everything was going to be alright. As long as they were together...

"As much as I love these happy reunion moments, we should discuss this later." Dark glared at Ocarina, "Your bright leader here, thought it would be nice to alert the enemy to our whereabouts earlier and I expect they will be here soon. So if you don't want to get caught, I suggest we get going."

Twilight stood up to face Dark angrily, "And who made _you _leader? I for one think Ocarina is very smart and you-"

Twilight was cut off as Dark Link punched him. The others gasped in shock as Twilight landed flat on his back, stunned.

"What did you do that for?-!" yelled Ocarina.

"_That_ was for biting me, you mutt. Now get up." Dark turned and walked off.

"Jeez, what's gotten into _him_?" wondered Toony.

Ocarina frowned, "He's right. We should get moving."

"Ocarina!" Twilight stood up, rubbing his jaw. "Why are you following that jerk? What's happened?"

"I'll explain later." He winced as he got to his feet. There must have been some kind of toxin in that ooze for the wound to still hurt like this. "For now, lets get somewhere safe."

"You okay?"

"Perfect."

**X**

"That should do it!" Toony smiled and backed away from Ocarina, task complete. He had used Twilight's ranch shirt to create a makeshift sling for the Link.

"Thanks…" Ocarina gave Twilight an appreciative smile. "You sure this is alright?"

He shrugged, "No problem. Wont be needing it anytime soon anyway."

Seasons sighed, "I don't suppose you have any fairies or something tucked away?"

"Unfortunately, no…"

Dark looked over their ragged crew, a frown on his face. Sure, they had located another Link, but at what cost? If this is what they had to look forward to each time they found another Link, injuries and mishaps, then they were going to have some serious trouble by the time they got down to the last Hero…

"So what's the deal, Ocarina? Why are you traveling with," Twilight glared at Dark, "_him_?"

Dark returned the favor, "Lousy mutt."

"What did you call me?-!"

"Enough." Seasons glared at them both. "We don't have time to argue amongst ourselves." He stared at the ground in thought. "Ganon's taken over again only this time it's a lot worse…"

"Say what?-!" Twilight stared at him in shock. "How? When? What happened?-!"

"Do we really have to go through this conversation again?" asked Dark bored.

"Yes we have to go through this conversation again!" answered Twilight angrily. He didn't know what Dark Link was doing there but whatever the reason, it couldn't have been good. "What did you do?" he asked, "Feel sorry for your old boss and decide to bring him back? Wouldn't doubt it with the way _you _act."

Dark stood up, ready to pound him, "What was that?-! You want me to beat your face in again, dog?-!"

"What did you-"

"Stop it!" Toony glared at the two of them. "Honestly, you're behaving like children!"

Dark scoffed, "Says the Link who actually _is _a child."

Twilight simply grinned, "He's more mature than _you _are."

"Twilight, that is enough." Ocarina shook his head, "I think we've had enough arguing for one night."

"But Ocarina-"

"Dark Link is the reason you are standing here right now. You should be thanking him, not trying to pick a fight with him."

Twilight remained silent, not knowing what to say. He looked at Dark who glared back.

Seasons winced as he poked one of his many cuts, "Its true. Dark Link is the one who saved us when Phantom Ganon did-"

"Did what?"

Toony frowned, "He traveled back through time and ruined everything… We were all separated… Brunette, Knight, Young Link-" He paused.

Ocarina glanced at him, shaking his head.

Twilight looked confused, "Toony? You okay?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"So what happened to them?" he asked. "Where's Brunette, Young Link, and Knight?"

Seasons averted his gaze, "They…"

"Knight and Brunette are being held captive somewhere while Young Link is dead."

Ocarina, Toony, and Seasons stared at Dark Link in complete shock. Dark simply shrugged and looked away, unfazed by the looks they were giving him.

Twilight stood amongst them, stunned. He turned to Ocarina looking for an answer. He opened his mouth to say something but the words escaped him.

Ocarina glared angrily at Dark, "Why did you say that?"

"Because it's the truth," he replied simply.

"But you didn't have to just blurt it out like that!"

"So its true…?" Twilight sat down, overcome by the news. "Young Link is…"

"Twilight-"

"Why didn't you do anything?-!" he yelled suddenly. Twilight glared at both Ocarina and Dark. "Why didn't you do anything?-! You're our leader arent you?"

"Twilight, I-"

"And _you_-" He pointed accusingly at Dark. "This is all _your _fault!"

"Oh yes," started Dark sarcastically, "Blame Dark Link for everything. Though I suppose you are right. It _is_ our fault. I guess you _can_ teach an old dog new tricks."

"Why you-"

"Calm down and shut up!" yelled Seasons. "It doesn't matter whose fault it is. All that matters is that we work together to fix this mess, understand?"

Ocarina looked at him surprised, "Seasons…?"

"Sorry, its just…"

"I understand. We've all had a long day…"

Toony sighed, "You can say that again…"

"Right." Dark nodded. "So we'll get some rest and head out in the morning. I doubt the enemy will be able to follow our trail through that forest but you never know. Maybe they have their own trained dog that can-"

"Dark Link." Ocarina glared at him sharply, daring him to continue.

He sighed, "Whatever."

The Links had found Twilight and now they were all together with their memories intact. But not everything was right. Though they were together, a rift had been created. The question is: Can they overcome this rift before an even greater one is forged?

* * *

**Alright! Chap Complete! And now for our winner…**

**Survey Says….**

**Well, isn't this odd? Looks like Yoko Kiara **_**and **_**Foxpilot win! Congratulations! While Fox got TP, Kiara got ALttP. Kudos to you!**

**As for your prize… 'throws out plate sized chocolate chip cookies' Happy Eating!  
(Those monsters actually do exist. I've had some O_O)**

**Also, finals are like, now, so I wont know when next I'll be able to update. Hope it isn't too long…**

**Till next Chap!**


	8. The Rift is Forged

**Dear Lord, can you believe its been almost a month since my last update? I don't know what happened… Welp, instead of listing all of my excuses, most of which are perfectly valid, (Kratos, you awesome thing you) I will simply shut up and get to the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Brunette stared ahead moodily as he searched through the darkness looking for any signs of light. He was sitting on a cold stone floor in a run down cell. How long he had been there he didn't know. All the Hero knew was that the evil they had worked so hard to vanquish, had returned.

And now he was stuck in this prison, unable to do anything to stop it.

Brunette sighed, "Where the hell are those guys? You would think they would be here by now…" A frown crossed his face as he stared into the darkness. "Maybe they're locked up too? Unable to do anything… How could we have let this happen? First Seasons, then the rest of us… I still cant believe we were beaten so easily…"

As he sat there, his mind started to wander to the conversation he had had earlier with the head villain himself. Could it really have been true? Each and every Link defeated? Surely one of them had managed to escape Phantom Ganon's treachery?

He scoffed, "Then again…"

"Talking to our self are we?"

Brunette started, surprised by the voice. "Who's there?-! Show yourself!"

"Oh, I don't think there's any need for that. After all, you already know who I am."

"I do?" He squinted through the dark, trying to catch a glimpse of the one speaking. He could tell this newcomer was male by the voice, but there was something off. Something…not quite right… "Well then, who are you?"

"Hmph, as if I'd tell you. That'd be no fun."

"Quite playing around and show yourself!" he ordered. "I don't have time for your stupid games, whoever you are."

"But Link, don't you remember?" came the voice playfully. "We used to play this game all the time. Though I do suppose it was a different Hero then…"

Brunette leaned back against the wall, slightly pissed. Whoever this person was, he was certainly no friend of his.

"Tell me, Hero, would you like to see your friends again?"

"What have you done with them?-!" he yelled, standing up. He glared out towards where he thought the voice was coming from. "Where are they?-!"

"Don't you worry. They'll be here soon enough. I promise…"

"If you hurt them, I swear you'll regret it! If you do, I'll-" The brunette Hero paused. The presence was now gone, as if he had never been there to begin with. "Dammit!"

He struggled against his bounds once again, but like before, it was futile. If only he had that stupid Recorder he could teleport away from this place and warn the Links.

"Dammit, you guys! Where the hell are you?-!"

**X**

The Links in question were currently scouting Lake Hylia. Following their game plan set forth by Toony, the Links had continued searching their past route from their previous journey. Since the Lost Woods had proven fruitful, perhaps Lake Hylia would yield some helpful clues as well? At least, that's what they kept telling themselves…

Dark Link glared around at their surroundings from atop the center island of the lake. "There is absolutely _nothing _here. We should move on already."

"And what makes you so sure?" questioned Twilight rudely. "How do you know that there's nothing here?"

"Do you see anything?" he replied just as rude.

"Well, no… But that doesn't mean there isn't anything here! Maybe we're just missing something."

"Like how you're missing a brain?" commented Dark smugly.

"You dirty son of a-"

"Knock it off you two." Seasons sighed as he looked between them. "Twilight, I thought Ocarina told you to stop that?"

The Twilit Hero pointed at Dark, "_He _started it!"

"And Dark Link, didn't Ocarina also tell _you _to knock it off as well?" asked Seasons.

He folded his arms calmly. "Ocarina is not my Master. Twilight on the other hand…" Dark let out a short laugh. "You know what they say: A dog is a Hylian's best friend."

"You want me to bite you again?-!" yelled Twilight angrily.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh yeah?-!"

Toony frowned at the two Links fighting and glanced at their leader, "Ocarina… They're fighting again…"

The Hero of Time simply stood there, staring out over Lake Hylia. "Just ignore them. They'll get over it eventually."

"Ocarina…?"

He didn't reply; he just kept staring out over the dried up lake. Dark Link was right. Coming here hadn't accomplished anything. They should just leave. Even so, the Hero couldn't help but feel like they should be here. They had gone to the Lost Woods and found Twilight. Now they were at Lake Hylia. Something _had _to happen. Right?

"So where do you want it?" asked Twilight. "The arm again? Leg? Or perhaps I should simply rip off that thing you call a head and end this right now?"

Dark scoffed, "You really think you can take me? I have to admit, you are quite brave or perhaps you're simply foolish? Either way, you cant beat me." He unsheathed his sword with a smile. "Bring it then."

"Ocarina…" whined Toony worriedly. "Do something!"

"Dark wont hurt him too badly." he said simply.

"Say what?-!"

As soon as Dark unsheathed his weapon, Twilight turned into a wolf. He knew Dark Link would simply mirror his moves, but as a wolf, he had the advantage. He was bigger, faster, and he could sense Dark's moves before he even made them. This was going to be easy.

Twilight would have gotten in the first strike if his other senses hadn't of kicked in just then. A scent. Familiar yet not so. For how could this scent exist? His friend had been defeated. But if that were true, then who's scent was this?

The wolf stood still, his ears perked up. As he sniffed out the air his tail started to swish excitedly. It _had _to be him! Without warning, the wolf leapt off the island and ran off, following the scent of a friend thought long gone.

Toony looked confused, "Twilight…?"

"Hmph, so he's simply a coward." Dark sheathed his sword and gazed after the wolf. "Where could he-"

Seasons gasped as he followed his gaze. "It cant be… Young Link?-!"

Ocarina looked up. Young Link? Here? How could that be? Was it possible that- His eyes widened as he spotted a small figure in the distance. "No… It cant be. How…?"

Twilight let out a gleeful yelp before jumping up and smothering the young Hero in a giant wolf hug.

Young Link burst out laughing as he tried to push him off, "Alright, alright, enough! I get it! Jeez, you're heavy…"

The wolf let out a triumphant howl before turning back into the Hylian he was. "Young Link!" This time he hugged him for real. "I thought- We thought you were- You're alive! Thank the Goddesses you're alive! You're-"

"Relax, will ya?" He pushed him away with a confused smile. "What are you talking about?"

"Dark Link told us you were-"

Young Link cut him off, "Dark Link?"

"Yeah, he's-"

"Right here." Dark Link gazed down at the younger Link full of suspicion. How had he survived? Phantom Ganon had assured him that the Hero of Termina had been destroyed along with the country. Sure, the Phantom wasn't famous for his honest streak, but for the Link to just appear like this? This was too easy…

The Hero of Time however, thought the opposite. Young Link appearing like this was random to be sure, but that didn't matter to the Hero. Young Link was safe. What's more, he had found his way to them. They were together again. Ocarina smiled to himself. He was right. Something important _did _happen here. They had found Young Link or rather, he had found them.

"Young Link!" Toony ran up and glomped the young Hero. "You're okay! I'm so happy that you're okay!"

"Will you guys knock it off with all the hugging and junk?" Young Link pushed Toony off. "What's come over you guys anyway?"

Seasons too, looked at their newest companion with suspicion. "Have you not seen the landscape?" he asked. "The land is swarming with enemies and everything is destroyed. How did you manage to survive on your own?"

"Oh, that… Well, I, um…"

Ocarina stepped forward. He looked down at his younger self unsure of how to feel. After a moment he knew. Ocarina placed his hand on his shoulder and with a smile said, "Welcome back."

Young Link grinned, "Great to be back."

"And just where have you been this whole time?" asked Dark. Ocarina may have accepted him but he sure as hell wasn't going to be won over that easily. For all he knew this could be a trap.

Young Link glared up at Dark, "Well that's a rude way to say hello. I risk my butt running from hordes of monsters to come join you guys and this is the thanks I get? What the hell are _you _doing here Dark Link?"

"How did you know where we were?" asked Seasons following Dark's lead.

Both Twilight and Ocarina turned to face him, "Seasons-"

He simply shook his head, "It's a justifiable question. I want to know how."

Toony looked to Young Link. "Well?"

"I saw a light. Last night." he explained. "I figured, hoped really, that it was from the Sun's Song and only a Link could know that so I tracked it down."

"And yet you wound up at Lake Hylia…" mentioned Dark.

"There's no way I was going to go through that crazy forest. I can barely believe you guys did."

Dark narrowed his eyes, still not satisfied.

Ocarina smiled, "Just as well, that was definitely not a fun place…" He held up his still injured arm as proof. "Ended up on the wrong side of a Diababa…heh"

The young Link grimaced, "Ew, gross… Here…" He tossed him a full bottle of milk. "That outta fix ya right up!"

Ocarina caught it awkwardly, "Wow! What else do you have?"

"Do you have all of your equipment?" asked Twilight eagerly.

"Well yeah… Don't you?"

Now Dark was really suspicious. "Just where did you-"

"You have _Light Arrows?-!_" yelled Ocarina excitedly. "This is fantastic! Now we can defeat Ganon!" He chugged down the milk hastily. "This is the best day ever!"

"Way to go Young Link!" Twilight patted him on the back. "Now all we have to do is find Brunette and Knight!"

Toony frowned, "I hope they're okay…"

"Im sure they're fine." Seasons stared at Young Link, unsure of what was going on. This was too easy. All the other Links had had a problem with their memory, but Young Link seemed just fine. And to top it off, he had his equipment. All of his equipment.

"Seasons, you okay?"

Before he could answer, Dark butted in saying, "When were you attacked by Phantom Ganon?"

Young Link cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Phantom Ganon? The Hero of Time was the one who fought him, not me. What are you talking about?"

"Phantom Ganon had told me that he used to Harp of Ages to go back in time and attack you each in turn therefore altering the course of history," he explained. "He told me that he attacked you in Termina right as the Moon was falling and you failed in saving the land."

"And you believed him?"

"Everything else he told me has been true thus far," answered Dark.

"Hmph, well you're wrong. I was attacked inside the Moon, not as it was falling."

"What?"

Young Link tried to remember just what had gone down as he said, "I made it inside the Moon and stuff… And I was about to approach Majora when, I don't know, I blacked out?"

Toony frowned, "You blacked out?"

"Must have been jumped from behind." Young Link shrugged, "Afterwards I wound up in a dungeon, escaped, and found my way here to you guys!" He grinned, "Pretty good, huh?"

"Pretty _convenient_, you mean…" mumbled Seasons. He wasn't quite kosher with this story but it was exactly like his own. He too, was jumped from behind, woke up in a dungeon, escaped, and reunited with the others. The only difference was that Young Link had retained his memory. How was that?

"So you managed to escape. That's good." Ocarina smiled as he flexed his newly healed arm happily. "You have anything for Seasons? He got pretty banged up too."

"Sure!" he smiled as he brought out a Red Potion. "Like I said, I was on my way to defeat the final boss so I'm well stocked on healing and crap. Here ya go!" He held out the potion for him to take.

Seasons hesitated. Sure he wanted the potion, but something about the way he looked at him when he offered it. _What was that? _he wondered. _That look just now… I've seen it before…_

"You gunna take it?" wondered Twilight.

"S-Sure…" Seasons took the potion and downed it in one gulp. Afterward he felt just fine. It was a perfectly good potion. "Thanks."

"No prob!" He looked around at the gang, "So, um…" Young Link paused, staring at the lot. "Which Links have we got?"

Ocarina raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Well, he's Dark Link… And he's Seasons…" Young Link paused as he came to Toony. "Which one are you?"

The Hero of Winds looked upset, "I'm Toony, remember?"

"Oh yeah, right…" Young Link smiled apologetically. "Must have forgot." He then pointed at Twilight, "And you are?"

The Link in question looked at him concerned, "I'm Twilight, duh. You okay?"

"Have you lost your memory?" asked Ocarina. He frowned, "No, because you remember us. So what's…" he trailed off, thoroughly confused.

"Sorry, you guys… I just…" Young Link shook his head, "I don't know…"

"Maybe you have selective amnesia?" guessed Toony.

Amnesia? Could that be it? Dark shook his head. No, something was definitely not adding up here. But what? He certainly _seemed_ like Young Link. He acted like him. He knew his back story, but why didn't he know their names? All the Links knew each others nickname. So why…?

"You said you awoke in a dungeon." said Seasons, changing the subject. "Which dungeon?"

"Hyrule Castle Dungeon."

"For real?-!"

"Oh and guess who also was there?" he added with a grin.

"Knight?"

He shook his head, "Nope, Brunette."

"_Brunette?-!_" Toony ran up to him. "Why didn't you mention this sooner? Why didn't you rescue him?-! He's your friend isn't he?"

Another red flag. Young Link knew Brunette but not Twilight? Selective amnesia? Or something else? Dark folded his arms, deciding to remain silent and simply listen.

"Of course he's my friend!" he answered. "But I couldn't! I wanted to but there wasn't much time and the enemy was coming… I promised him I'd come back once I found you guys."

Toony relaxed. "So he's in the castle dungeon…"

"That place isn't going to be easy to infiltrate," said Ocarina seriously. "That's where Ganon is."

"Yeah, but hey, Young Link escaped that place so it cant be guarded _that _well. No offense, Young Link," added Twilight.

"None taken."

"Yes, but now that he's escaped, security will be increased." Seasons shook his head in thought. "If only Knight were here. That Cape of his would be great right about now."

"Cape…" Toony grinned, "I got it! Young Link can use his Stone Mask and slip past the guards!"

"You could do the entire infiltration yourself," stated Dark as he continued to stare at Young Link with doubt. "Why didn't you do that then? Let me guess… You don't know?"

Young Link glared at him, "What is your problem? Seriously, why are you even here?"

"I'm here to make sure you idiots don't screw up."

"Hey!" Twilight copied his friend's tone as he said, "As if! We don't need you. And you don't care about us either. You just want to make sure we succeed so you don't become Ganon's little play thing again!"

"You're right. I _don't _care what happens to you. In fact, you, Twilight, could drop dead and I wouldn't care. The only Links capable of having a chance of defeating Ganon is Ocarina, Young Link, Toony, and Knight. I could care less what happens to the others."

"But you said that we needed to be together to defeat Ganon…" said Ocarina confused.

"So are you saying going through that forest in search of Twilight was a waste of time?" asked Seasons. "If so, then why did we do it in the first place? Arent you the one that always strives for quick success?"

"I don't think it was a waste of time…" mumbled Toony. "We found our friend and got their memories back. And sure, we took a few hits, but we're all fine now. And Young Link is here and Brunette is just one infiltration away!"

"Face it, Dark Link," said Young Link firmly. "You may need _us_, but we don't need _you_. Let us take care of Ganon while you go hide like the coward you are. You wouldn't be much help in the infiltration anyway, being that close to Ganon. You wouldn't risk the chance of being controlled again, now would you? So let us Heroes do our job. You have no place here."

Ocarina looked at his younger self surprised. Since when was he so vindictive? Maybe Seasons and Dark were right… But, no… Young Link was Young Link. What else could he be?

Dark Link remained calm as he looked them over. Young Link and Twilight were firm on having him leave, Toony was probably too nice to say anything on the matter or too scared of what Dark might do if he said something, while Ocarina remained as confused as ever. Seasons was the only one who seemed suspicious of their newest 'companion'. Dark sighed. If things got dicey, it would be up to Seasons to see them through it. "Fine, if that's how you feel, I'll leave."

Ocarina gave him a quick look of surprise, "But, Dark, you cant-"

"If you guys think you can accomplish this without me, so be it. Besides, it was starting to get crowded here anyway…"

"But what about saving Brunette?" asked Toony.

"He's in Hyrule Castle Dungeon. _Ganon's _Hyrule Castle Dungeon. I'm too much of a coward to go there it seems."

Ocarina shook his head, "Dark, he didn't mean it. Don't go."

He simply grinned sarcastically, "Since when have I ever listened to _you?_" Turning his back on them he said, "You're in charge here, Ocarina. Don't mess up."

The Links watched as Dark Link walked away, fading into darkness as he did so.

Dark Link was gone; now it was up to them.

**

* * *

**

Due to some 'convincing' I have decided to split yet another chap. Geh, why are they all so long? Perhaps I should simply post both at the same time as a Christmas/New Year's Present? (That's not a bad idea…)

**And if you're wondering about all the fuss well, lets just say it all gets explained next chap. That is, if you havent already figured it out…**

**Mwuhahahahaha!**

**Till next Chap and Merry Christmas!**


	9. A New Threat

**Alright, time for Castle Infiltration Part 4! Oh wait… That's a different fic, lol. Anywho… Im feeling generous this week. Here's part 2.**

**Good luck with this chap, tee hee… Enjoy!**

* * *

Ocarina turned to his younger self, slightly upset. "Young Link, why did you say that? We could have used his help."

"With what?" Twilight glanced at him. "He's just using us Ocarina. You heard what he said. Don't tell me you agree with him?"

"No, I don't. But…" He shook his head. Cant make everyone happy… "I may not agree with his methods but he was still an ally. You shouldn't write him off as a villain and leave it at that. There's more to him than you think. He's changed."

"Give it up, Ocarina. He's called 'Dark' Link for a reason."

"I don't think he's all that bad." Toony smiled slightly, "He helped us a lot in the forest. He's just acting mean to try and appear tough, that's all."

"Whatever…"

"Shouldn't we be heading off now?" asked Seasons. "Though you usually infiltrate at night, I doubt it would be much better than doing it during the day."

"That's true…" Ocarina nodded, "Alright, Young Link, lead the way…"

"Sure thing."

**X**

Getting through Hyrule Field and entering the ruinous Castle Town was the easy part. It was traversing the town and sneaking into the castle that was hard. Several of Ganon's minions patrolled the streets and no doubt the castle would be heavily guarded…

It made one wonder… How exactly _did _Young Link manage to escape unharmed?

Toony put away his telescope and joined the others behind a fallen wall. They had nearly made it to the center of town and were trying to find the best way into the castle.

Ocarina looked up as he joined them, "Any luck?"

He shook his head, "It's a no go, Ocarina. Iron Knuckles, Lizalfos, Darknuts, Kargoroks… I don't think we'll make it…"

"Knight could make it easy…" Seasons sighed. "Too bad he's not here…"

"How did you make it out last time?" asked Twilight as he turned to his friend.

Young Link didn't answer right away. Instead he looked to the ground in thought. "I remember it being dark. It was kind of hard to see…"

Ocarina tilted his head as a thought hit him, "Twilight?"

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't there a…secret entrance to the castle? In your game?"

"Well yeah. It was through the underground sewer system." He crinkled his nose slightly, "Not a nice place to be as a wolf…"

"We can use that then!" smiled Toony. "I'm really great at sneaky stuff. Sneaking in should be easy!"

"Young Link…" Seasons glanced at the young Hero, "You never answered Twilight's question."

"Does it matter?"

"Well-"

"Of course it doesn't matter." Ocarina glared slightly at Seasons before turning to Twilight, "Where is this secret entrance?"

"It _was _in Jovani's place, but… I don't know if its still standing or not…"

"Only one way to find out."

As the Links continued through the town, Seasons kept going through everything that had happened. He glanced at Young Link skeptically. Something was wrong here. But what? How could he prove to the others what Dark Link and he feared? Everything came back to that one look Young Link had given him when he had taken that potion. What was that? Hatred? Malice? But he exuded no evil… Nothing made sense. Unless…

Young Link tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, everything alright? You space 'en?"

"W-What? I-I'm fine…" Seasons shook his head. There was no way Young Link could be- But if he was…

Twilight frowned as he spotted Jovani's house in the distance, "Well, there it is. But it doesn't look to be in good shape… I wonder if he got out alright? Then again, I suppose I never finished collecting all the Poe Souls so..."

Ocarina nodded, "Ganon sure did a number on Hyrule this time. I just hope we can fix all of this once we defeat him…"

"Do you think its true?" asked Toony. "What Dark Link said about me, Ocarina, Young Link, and Knight being the only ones able to defeat him?"

"No." Ocarina looked at them all, "We all have to defeat Ganon, together. It's the only way we'll stand a chance."

"But Dark said-"

"Screw what Dark Link said!" Twilight folded his arms angrily, "That bastard was just using us this entire time for his own benefit, _again _I might add."

Ocarina shook his head, "You're wrong."

"What? You're defending him now? Have you forgotten all the crap he's put us through in the past?"

"And have _you _forgotten how he helped save our butts in the past?" he yelled back.

"Have you forgotten what he did to me in our last adventure? He cant be trusted, Ocarina!" yelled Young Link, joining the argument.

"You sure about that?" asked Seasons. "Because I think _you _cant be trusted, Young Link."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?-!" yelled Twilight and Young Link at the same time.

Toony shook his head in annoyance as the older Links continued to argue. He didn't really get what they were all stressing about. Why were they even arguing in the first place? Over Dark Link? Or was it over Young Link? Why would they be arguing over them anyway? They were both allies. Toony sighed. He didn't get the older Links sometimes…

Ignoring their fight, Toony inspected the house. Up close, it looked even worse. He had never been there himself but he had played Twilight Princess before and knew its layout. The house lay in ruins, the money that had been scattered about gone, probably picked up by Ganon's minions. Though it appeared destroyed, you could still walk in and explore.

Toony grinned as he uncovered an opening underneath one of the fallen walls. "Hey, guys! I found-"

"You know, ever since I got back, you guys have treated me with nothing but disrespect!" yelled Young Link angrily. "I thought we were all here to rescue our friends and defeat Ganon together!"

"We are. The question is: Is that _your _agenda, Young Link?" asked Seasons.

Ocarina faced Seasons questioningly, "Just what are you suggesting, Seasons? That Young Link is an imposter?"

Twilight clenched his fists angrily as he glared at the Hero of Ages, "How can you say that, Seasons?-! Young Link is one of us!"

Ocarina then turned to Twilight, "So is Dark Link. Though you didn't stand up for _him_."

"That's because he's a bad guy!"

"_WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!_"

The Links stared at Toony in complete silence. The small Link was glaring at them all angrily, fed up with their petty squabbling. Never before had they seen the Hero of Winds so mad.

"If you guys havent forgotten, Brunette is currently still locked up in that stupid dungeon so quite arguing over useless crap and lets go rescue him already!" Toony huffed in annoyance as he continued, "Who _cares _if Dark Link is evil or not? He _was _helping us which makes him an ally. Until _you two_," he pointed at Young Link and Twilight, "cast him out! We _could _have used his help in rescuing the others! And _you_," he pointed at Seasons next, "I don't know what your problem is but knock it off! Young Link is Young Link. End of story!"

Ocarina gulped, knowing he was next.

"Ocarina…"

"Y-Yeah?"

"You need to be more opinionated, you know? You _are _our leader, arent you? If you did your job like Dark said, we wouldn't be wasting our time here arguing, we would be on our way to rescue our friend. This journey's not over yet, you know. We've still got a long way to go." Toony let out a small breath and relaxed. He smiled as he looked at their speechless faces. Perhaps he should do this more often?

Ocarina was the first to speak. He cleared his throat awkwardly and nodded, "Y-You're right… We should hurry and get going. Right, guys?"

The other Links nodded, still too stunned to speak.

"Right… So lets get going, shall we?"

**X**

After lighting a few torches and defeating a Skulltula or two, the Links found themselves in the Sewers of Hyrule.

Twilight instantly held his nose, "To think I thought I would never have to come here again… Ugh…"

"Its better than smelling like a fish all the time…" Young Link fired off an arrow at a wondering Keese, killing it instantly. "Seriously, smelling like a fish is no fun at all."

"Anyone have a map of this place?" wondered Ocarina.

"No, but I've been here before." Twilight looked around nervously as he didn't recognize their surroundings, "Then again…"

Seasons rolled his eyes, "Great, we're lost…"

Young Link shook his head, "No… I remember this place. There should be a door up ahead…"

As the Links continued through the sewers it began to grow dark. Soon they couldn't even see five feet in front of them.

"Guys, this sucks…" Toony frowned in the darkness though no one saw. "My boots are wet and its cold down here and-" He paused as he heard a small noise behind him. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That noise just now…" Toony gulped as he turned around, "Didn't you hear it?"

Twilight shook his head and kept going, "Its your imagination…"

"But-"

"Jeez, what happened to all that bravado you had earlier?" asked Young Link. "Just ignore it."

"Guys…"

Seasons stopped, "Wait. I hear it too… What is that?"

"I _told _you guys! Ocarina, you hear it too, right?"

The Hero of Time let out a tired breath, "Twilight, use your lantern and see what it is."

"Fine…"

Once he brought our his lantern, the Links saw what had been making the noise.

"Aaah! Die! Die!' Toony brought out his bow and shot the small rat with a Fire Arrow, illuminating the darkness for a few seconds.

"A rat…" Young Link frowned in annoyance. "Congratulations, Toony, you just roasted a rat…"

Toony scratched his head in embarrassment, "Eh heh…yeah…"

"I think the sewer ends up ahead, you guys. Follow me."

Ocarina led them forward into a somewhat lit chamber. The floor and walls were made out of stone and moss clung to some of the bricks.

Twilight put his lantern away as he spotted a door on the other side of the room. "Okay, is anyone else getting hints of deja vu?"

Seasons nodded, "Yeah, why is this place so familiar? Its like I've seen this place before…"

"Because we have." Ocarina looked around, thoughts of his elder friend's journey going through his mind, "This path will take us straight to the throne room in Hyrule Castle."

"_What?-!_" exclaimed Toony. "But we don't want to go there! That's where Ganon will be!"

"I don't think so…" Young Link grinned slightly. "For some reason, I don't think he'll be there…"

Seasons raised an eyebrow, "And why not?"

"Just a feeling…"

"Regardless, we should hurry. Now that we know where we are, the rest should be simple."

After a little more rat roasting and Keese killing, the Links finally arrived at their destination. Well…halfway to their destination.

Ocarina crouched down next to the secret door that separated them from the throne room. He leaned his ear against it to see if anyone was in the room.

"Well? Anything?"

He closed his eyes, listening, "I don't hear anything, but that doesn't mean no one is in there." Ocarina stood up to face them. "Lets open it slowly. If someone _is_ in there…" he trialed off.

"Someone meaning Ganon…" Seasons folded his arms in thought. "I hate to be so negative, but if Ganon _is _in there, we're screwed. Though according to Young Link, we don't have to worry about that."

The Link in question frowned in annoyance, "Lets just open it and get this over with…"

Twilight nodded and opened the door. Now all they had to do was move the ornate shelf blocking the way and they would be in. Toony and Ocarina moved forward and inched the shelf out of the way. Once it was gone, the Links had access to the throne room and the rest of the castle. Seasons stepped forward to inspect the room.

The large throne room was, amazingly, empty, just as Young Link had guessed. For some reason, the room seemed strangely…happy. It was brightly lit, colorful banners streamed down the walls, even the floor seemed to sparkle.

Seasons gaped at the scene before him, "What the Farore…?"

Ocarina's eyes widened slightly as he took it all in, "Well… This is…different…"

"Is this how it originally looked, or is this Ganon's preferred style?" wondered Twilight. "Because this is definitely not what the castle looked like when Ganon took over in my game."

"I think its pretty!" said Toony happily as he walked in. "And Ganon's not here which is even better!"

Young Link nodded, "I think this is what the throne room looked like in A Link to the Past."

"Well if the throne room is the same, then the rest of the castle should be the same too which means…" Ocarina grinned, "We have a straight shot to the dungeons."

"Right, lets hurry up and do this before we're caught."

The Links rushed out of the throne room only to stop short as they entered the main hall. Several enemies walked about on patrol while some were simply standing about. The road to the dungeon was definitely not going to be easy.

"How the hell are we supposed to slip past all of them?" whispered Twilight.

"We'll just have to be careful. We cant afford to be caught here." Ocarina's brow creased with worry. Getting one person past them would be easy, but all of them?

"How did you do it last time, Young Link?" asked Seasons, "Or do you not remember?"

"Not that again…"

"Knock it off." Toony inspected their situation carefully. "Okay, we can do this; we just have to be careful. Young Link, we're going to need your help."

Young Link looked surprised, "What? Me? What do you need me for?"

He ignored him and turned to Seasons, "Please tell me you have your Moblin Ring?"

He nodded, "Thankfully I find Botany enjoyable. Yes, I have it."

"Good. And-"

"But that's the only one I have."

Ocarina frowned, "Just what are you thinking, Toony?"

The Hero of Winds stared at the floor in thought, formulating his plan. "Well… Seasons can blend in with the Moblin Ring. Young Link can use his Stone Mask, but I think that will only work for certain enemies so we have to be careful… Twilight is easy. He can simply pose as a Wolfos. But I don't know what to do with _you_, Ocarina…"

The Hero of Time frowned, "Great plan, but I agree. I suppose I'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

Toony nodded, "Alright, you and me, we'll wing it."

Seasons smiled down at Toony, "You've really grown up, you know that?"

"Yeah!" He laughed, "Plus it helps that I play a lot of Zelda games in my spare time…heh…"

With a nod from Ocarina, the Links set forth their plan. Seasons equipped his ring, taking on the form of a Moblin while Twilight went all 'Twilight' and became a wolf. Young Link put on his Stone Mask shielding him from their sight. Seasons felt uncomfortable about this but said nothing.

"Alright guys, lets get to that dungeon, save Brunette, and leave before we get caught."

Passing through the Main Hall was easy enough. The room was fairly large with columns Toony and Ocarina could hide behind. It was when they entered the smaller corridors leading to the dungeon that things got tricky.

Ocarina peered around the corner for the fifth time, anger slowly rising, "How long are they just going to stand there?"

Toony frowned beside him, "You think they would move or something…"

"Yeah, but they're not. Seasons, Twilight, do something."

The two Links nodded and approached the two Stalfos that were standing idly in the corridor.

Seasons cleared his throat awkwardly. He had never talked to a Stalfos before unless you counted the Captain of the Pirate Crew from Labrynna. "Hey there…"

One of the Stalfos eyed him suspiciously, "Eh?"

The other looked down at Twilight curiously, "What kind of Wolfos is that? New bread?"

"Y-Yeah…" Seasons sighed inwardly. _I forgot Twilight isn't a real Wolfos so he cant speak for himself… Guess its up to me. _"Shouldn't you guys be somewhere by now?" he asked.

"Like where? Shouldn't _you _be patrolling the city, moblin?"

Ocarina grit his teeth nervously. This was not going as smoothly as he had hoped.

Seasons however, had it covered. "Apparently you havent heard." He grinned cockily as he said, "Thanks to your brilliant way of handling escaped prisoners, you have been reassigned to the city while _I _have been transferred in. So beat it."

The two Stalfos looked at each other confused. "What escaped prisoner? The prisoner hasn't escaped. He's been here this entire time."

Twilight's tail swished questioningly. How could that be? Young Link escaped from the dungeon. How could they not know? He shook his head. Stupid Stalfos…

Seasons however was now convinced. This was definitely a trap. But according to the Stalfos, there was still someone locked up in that dungeon. Whether it be Brunette or someone else was a different matter. For now, they had to get past these Stalfos. "Regardless, you've been reassigned. Now move or do I have to call upon our Superior?"

They shifted slightly, "We wouldn't want that…."

"Then beat it."

"Fine. Just make sure to do your job, moblin, or else I'll call the Superior on _you_…"

Ocarina sighed as the two Stalfos left. "That was a close one…" But what did they mean, the prisoner never escaped? Young Link escaped just yesterday. Or so he said… The Hero of Time looked around for his younger self but with the Stone Mask equipped he was invisible to him. Could Dark and Seasons have been right? There were holes in his story, but for the most part he acted the same. What did Dark and Seasons know that he didn't?

"Now we can enter the dungeons!" Toony rounded the corner to join the others, "Great job, Seasons! You're the smartest Moblin ever!"

"That's because I'm _not _a Moblin…" he said flatly. "Where's Young Link?"

"Right here," came a smug voice from beside him. "Nicely done, Seasons. I expected no less from a Hero such as you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…" He turned from them then and continued forward, "The dungeon is just a bit farther. Better keep going…"

Twilight followed behind with Toony after them. Ocarina stayed behind and walked with Seasons in the back. They had things to discuss about their young friend.

"Seasons, you know something, don't you?" he asked.

Seasons nodded, "That's not Young Link."

"I don't get it. If he's not Young Link, then who is he? Dark Link suspected treachery from the start. Why didn't I listen to him…?"

"Because you were too relieved to have Young Link back, you didn't question when things didn't add up." Seasons stared ahead at Young Link as he led their group father into the dungeons. "The Stalfos say no one escaped. Young Link's story of how he escaped is fishy. Even his tale about being attacked by the Phantom is sketchy. We could label it as amnesia as Toony suggested, but I don't think that's it."

"What do you mean?"

"He knew some of our names but not all."

Ocarina shook his head in confusion, "I don't get it…"

"Think about the conversation we had. He only knew mine and Dark's names because someone had said them already," he explained. "When Dark Link spoke about Phantom Ganon, do you remember what Young Link called you?"

Ocarina paused to remember. "He called me… Well that's weird. He called me the Hero of Time."

"Exactly." Seasons narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Young Link would never refer to you as that. He would call you Ocarina."

"And he didn't remember Twilight or Toony…" Ocarina stared ahead at Young Link. Dark knew from the beginning. Why didn't he listen? Wait… Dark Link… Dark started out as an enemy therefore he didn't know the Links all that well. He simply referred to them as 'Link'. Even Ganon had referred to them by their title. Ocarina turned to Seasons slowly, "Hey, Seasons…the enemy doesn't know about our nicknames…do they?"

"No. No, they don't."

"Then that's not Young Link."

Seasons nodded in answer.

"Then who…?"

"Here at last!" Young Link turned to face them, a smile on his face, as they entered the dungeon chamber. "I thought we'd never make it!"

"Brunette? Brunette, are you here?-!" called out Toony. "Brunette!"

Twilight reverted to his normal form as Toony ran off to inspect the cells, "He's here alright. I smelled him coming down the stairs. Great job, Young Link."

"Heh, no prob."

Ocarina and Seasons exchanged nervous looks. The imposter's plan was to get them in the dungeons. He had succeeded. Now what happened?

"Brunette! There you are!" Toony grinned wide as he spotted his friend in one of the cells. "Hey, wake up, silly!"

Brunette opened his eyes and groaned, "Dammit, Toony… How many times have I told you not to wake me up this early in the- Wait… Toony?" Brunette sat up and stared at the Hero of Winds, "How the hell?"

"Rise and shine," said Twilight as he approached the cell. "Miss us?"

"Twilight?" Brunette shook his head groggily. "Who else is here?"

"All of us. Minus Knight of course. We still have to rescue him."

"But we came just like Young Link promised you!" said Toony happily. "Except for Dark Link that is… He left…"

"Dark Link? When did he-" Brunette paused as he thought of what Toony had just said. "I never made any promise with Young Link…"

"Of course you did!" Toony's smiled dropped slightly. "Didn't you?"

Ocarina shook his head, "No, he didn't." He turned to Young Link, "That's not Young Link. That's an imposter."

Young Link's smile barely faded as he said, "When did you figure it out?"

"A little while ago. Seasons was the one who informed me. Now tell me," he drew his sword, "Who are you?-!"

Young Link ignored him, turning his attention to Seasons instead. The Hero of Labrynna had taken off his Moblin Ring so they could face each other properly. "I knew you would figure it out sooner or later. After all, you _were _the one to defeat me…"

"Guys, what's he talking about?" wondered Twilight. "What's going on?"

Brunette's eyes widened as he recognized the voice from earlier. "That's him! You're the one from earlier!"

"What?"

"Indeed." Young Link's voice became slightly feminine as he continued, "I promised you I'd bring your friends here, didn't I, Link? Or should I simply call you Brunette? Either way, your friends followed me here quite obediently. Although Dark Link was a bit of a surprise…"

"You wanted Dark gone because he knew that you were an imposter," stated Ocarina. "We were fools for trusting you."

Young Link simply shrugged, "Your loss."

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Twilight confused. "Who the hell are you?-!"

"I'm Young Link."

"Quit lying!"

Seasons stared at this new threat seriously. "She's not lying. That _is_ Young Link, however…"

"However?"

"He is being controlled by the most fearsome sorceress this world has ever known… The evil Sorceress of Sorrow, Veran!"

The Links gasped. Veran? Some of them didn't even know who that was but that didn't matter. If Seasons cared enough to give someone a full title, then that someone meant business.

Ocarina gripped his sword tighter, "So this is what Dark meant when he said all the foes from our past…"

Twilight unsheathed his sword, "Well if you're controlling him, then there's only one way to stop you!"

"Twilight no!" Seasons unsheathed his own weapon though he didn't know why. It wouldn't do him any good. "If you attack Veran, its Young Link that'll take the damage."

"_What?-!_"

"What are we going to do guys?" asked Toony worriedly.

"What _can _we do?"

"This is _your _boss, isn't it, Seasons?" called Brunette. "Defeat her already!"

"But-"

Veran/Young Link grinned, "Oh, but things are not going to be as easy as it was last time. You see… This new host of mine is well equipped for defeating pests such as yourselves…" Fear struck the Links as Veran held up the Fierce Deity's Mask. "Lets see how well you fare against one of your own…"

"_Veran, no!_" cried out Ocarina.

But it was too late.

Veran equipped the Mask, transforming into the Fierce Deity, and the Links' worst nightmare…

**

* * *

**

Alright, let me see a raise of hands: Who thought Veran was the one behind all this? And when exactly did you suspect the evilness? lol

**Welp, Dark is gone. Brunette is found. Young Link is no longer censored. And the Links now face their toughest opponent yet! How will they get through **_**this **_**one?**

**Till next Chap and a Happy New Year!**


	10. The Shape Shifting Sorceress

**Alright, who's ready for the first major boss fight of the fic? And of 2011, I might add! I know **_**I **_**am! But how exactly will our Heroes triumph over the evil Sorceress? Read and find out! Enjoy!**

* * *

Veran, an evil Sorceress that once brought an entire country to its knees. Using her powers to control others, she used the Oracle of Ages and traveled back in time, corrupting events and creating an age of shadows. Thanks to the selfless efforts of a single brave youth, her reign ended and time flowed freely once again.

And now the Sorceress of Shadows was back.

The Hero of Time tried to control his rising fear as he took in this newest threat. Veran had possessed Young Link, but that's not what caused the bearer of courage to falter. It was the fact that by possessing Young Link, Veran had acquired an item feared by foes and allies alike: The Fierce Deity's Mask. By equipping this one mask, Veran had just made herself nearly unstoppable.

Twilight stared at the Fierce Deity nervously as he held his sword tight, "Okay Ocarina, you're the leader here… How do we defeat that thing?"

He didn't answer. The question was not how to defeat Oni. The question was how to defeat Veran. "Seasons, what do we do?"

The Hero of Holodrum was silent. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would have to face this threat again. And now that she had possessed Young Link…

"Seasons, what are we supposed to do?" asked Toony. He had only heard stories of the Fierce Deity, and now that he saw him first hand…

"Yes, what exactly _are _you going to do, Hero?" asked Veran with a smile. She waved Oni's double helix sword around, testing its strength. "My, I _am _impressed…"

"How did you beat her before?" asked Ocarina. "What did you do?"

"I used a Mystery Seed," he answered slowly.

"And do you have any now?"

Seasons shook his head, "Nope."

Twilight gulped, "That's…not good…"

"Now then…" Oni turned to face the Links. "Who's first?"

Toony backed up as Veran stalked forward, a malicious grin on her face. This was just like that one time when Linebeck had been possessed...

"Hey, what the hell is going on out there?" asked Brunette. Due to the position of his cell, his vision was limited. "What happened?"

"Its Oni… He's-"

"Oni?-! The hell- Get me out of here! I can help!"

"But, Brunette-"

"Get me out of here, dammit!"

Toony nodded. "Right, stand back…" he warned as he brought out his Skull Hammer.

Brunette's eyes widened, "Where did you pull that out just now?"

"Here goes!"

Twilight brought up his sword to defend himself as Veran attacked him first. He managed to block the Deity's attack, but was pushed back as he fired off a blade beam point blank. "D-Damn… That's…not cool…"

"Twilight! You okay?-!" called Ocarina. He side stepped juts in time as Oni fired another beam in his direction. "Be careful!"

"Don't have to tell _me _twice…" he mumbled. "Seasons, are you _sure _you don't have any Mystery Seeds?"

"Positive."

"Well, dammit, what good are you?-!" he yelled. Twilight brought up his shield to defend as Oni swung in a wide arc, knocking the Link off balance. With one good kick, Oni sent Twilight flying across the room where he landed with a thud.

"You alright?-!" called Ocarina worriedly.

He moaned as he got to his feet, "Been better…"

Veran laughed, "So this is the power of the Fierce Deity… To think one of you pesky Links have been hiding this power form the Dark Lord… I'm sure he'll find this mask very pleasing…"

Ocarina paled. Ganon? With the Fierce Deity's Mask? Not a good picture. If only there was a way to separate Veran from Young Link or if they could simply get the mask away from Veran then…

"Ocarina, what they hell are you doing?" asked Brunette as he joined the Links. The Hero of Time was just standing there, deep in thought. "Quit daydreaming and think of something!"

"What do you think I'm doing?-!" he yelled back.

"Move it!" Seasons pushed Ocarina out of the way as Veran attacked. "We don't have time to think of a strategy! There's nothing we can do!"

Toony dodged out of the line of fire and held up his shield to defend himself from Oni's continued assault. "There has to be _something_!"

"Without the power of the Mystery Seeds, we cant separate Veran from Young Link's body," stated Seasons seriously. "Its impossible. Even if you did manage to remove the mask, we would still have to fight Veran as Young Link and you know we cant do that."

"What if we just knocked him out?" asked Brunette.

Twilight scoffed. "Yeah, knock out Oni? Not happening…"

Ocarina watched as Oni turned his attention to Brunette. The original Hero didn't even stand a chance. Twilight was right. Knocking out Oni would be next to impossible. But knocking out Young Link…

"Brunette, you okay?-!" Toony stared at Veran/Oni angrily, "Take _this!_" Charging up his sword, Toony unleashed a Hurricane Spin. At first it seemed as if it would work, until Veran simply teleported put of the way.

"The hell was that?-! Oni cant teleport!" yelled Twilight.

Seasons rolled his eyes, "I told you, its impossible. Not only are we fighting Oni, but we're also fighting Veran. Without the ability to separate them, we're screwed."

"Thanks for being so optimistic," mumbled Brunette.

"We still have a chance."

Seasons looked toward the Hero of Time questioningly. "How?"

"All we have to do is remove the Fierce Deity's Mask. If we do that, then we win." Ocarina grinned, already finalizing his plan in his mind. "Yeah, then Veran will have no choice but to face us directly."

"Just what are you planning, Ocarina?" asked Twilight.

Ocarina ignored him and turned to their newest ally. "Brunette, do you have a Red Potion?"

"I don't see why that-"

"Do you have one? Yes or no?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Great." Ocarina nodded. For once, things were going right on this quest. "Alright, listen up, this is what we're going to do…" Taking a phrase from their last adventure, he said, "We're going to go in guns a blazing and be all up in the boss's grill!"

"_What?-!_"

"You've _got _to be kidding!"

"Have you lost it?-!"

"Ocarina, if we go in guns a blazing, we'll kill Young Link!" yelled Seasons appalled. "How can you create such a ridiculous plan that clearly-"

"We're _not _going to kill Young Link. We're going to defeat Oni. Once we do that, Toony will remove the mask from Veran."

"_Eh?-!_" The small Hero of Winds gulped, "Why me?"

"Because you're the only one fast enough to do it. I would suggest Twilight, but he's too big."

"Excuse me?"

"No, excuse _me_." Veran had been listening to them strategize but now that they were done, she was ready for a fight. "If that's the best plan you have, going in guns a blazing, I'm seriously confused as to how you Links managed to kill Ganon in the first place. Never matter… It just makes my job easier. I will crush you and end the Dark Lord's worries!"

Ocarina ready himself for battle, "Remember guys, don't hold anything back. Toony, wait for my command, understood?"

He nodded slowly, "Okay…"

"I'm not so sure about this, but I trust you, Ocarina." Twilight turned to face Veran. "I always wanted to see just how powerful Oni was. Heh, guess now's my chance…"

Brunette grinned, "Finally, I get to knock some sense into that little brat. This outta be good…"

"Just make sure you have that Red Potion handy."

Seasons didn't understand. Was Ocarina finally cracking? Or did he really have a game plan? He didn't know, but for some reason, every time Young Link was involved, Ocarina seemed more focused than usual. Maybe he _did _know what he was doing? Whatever the case, it was time for battle.

The Links, now ready, turned to face their opponent.

Ocarina was the first to attack. The Hero of Time held nothing back as he unleashed several blows against the Deity, most of which were blocked. As Oni/Veran fired off a blade beam, Ocarina jumped back, activating Din's Fire. A cloak of flame surrounded the Link and expanded outward causing Veran to teleport out of harms way.

Twilight grinned as Veran appeared before him, "Gotcha!" He swung with his sword, creating a quick spin attack which only caused Veran to teleport again, dodging the blow. "Damn cheat!"

"Don't worry, Twilight, I got her!" yelled Toony. "_Hiyah!_" Oni was sent flying across the dungeon as Toony slammed him with the Skull Hammer. "Score one for Team Link! Yeah!"

"Nice shot, but here he comes again," warned Brunette.

Indeed, Oni was on his feet and looking for some payback. He didn't even look fazed as he stood up and surveyed the Links. Finally his eyes fell on Seasons. Veran was ready to settle the score.

Seasons nodded, accepting the challenge, and rushed forward to face her head on. If Ocarina wanted Oni damaged, he was ready to comply. Rushing forward, sword in hand, Seasons quickly dodged Oni's broad swing and answered with one of his own. His strike caught the Deity off guard, slicing through his tunic and making a direct hit.

Veran backed off, teleporting once again, only this time, she was ready with an attack of her own.

"Guys, watch out!" yelled Seasons as he held up his shield.

"Watch out for what?" wondered Brunette. In a second he got his answer.

When Verna materialized, she raised her arms, summoning several energy spheres which spread throughout the room in a wide arc.

Twilight crouched down, protected by his shield, "No fair! Oni cant use energy spheres!"

"Well he can now." Ocarina switched to his sword as the onslaught ended. They had been fighting for a good while now and Oni still appeared undamaged. There had to be a faster way to harm him. But what?

"Ocarina, we need a better strategy," informed Seasons as he took a step back.

"I know! But what? We cant-" He was cut off as Oni fired off a blade beam in his direction. "Dammit!"

"You alright?-!" called Brunette. Turning to Oni he yelled, "Little brat, don't you realize who you're fighting?-! Stupid kids like you need to learn their place!"

"Brunette, be careful!" cautioned Toony.

"Shaddup! Don't you know who you're talking to?" Brunette ignored Toony's warning and charged the boss head on. "Take _this_ you body snatching pedophile!"

Veran faltered in shock, "Body snatching- _P-Pedophile?-!_"

"_Hiyah!_" Brunette managed to make a direct hit on the Fierce Deity. The brunette Hero tackled Oni to the ground, kicking his double helix sword out of reach. "Take that!" he yelled as he proceeded to go old school on his butt.

"Wow… Since when is Brunette so…outgoing?" asked Twilight curiously as the brunette Hero landed blow after blow to the Fierce Deity.

"I think the word you mean is 'brutal'…" said Seasons as he stared at Brunette dishing out the hurt.

"Go get him, Brunette!" cheered Toony.

After awhile, Veran finally managed to knock Brunette away. She fired off another salvo of energy spheres intent on dishing out some payback. The evil sorceress was done toying with them. It was time to start getting serious.

"There she goes again…" groaned Twilight. "How much more can this Deity take?"

Ocarina nodded, forming a plan, "Alright, on my go, rush forward and use a spin attack."

Seasons looked at him questioningly, "Which one?"

"All of you."

"_Eh?_ But wont she simply teleport if we all rush her at once?" asked Toony.

"No, she'll stay exactly where she is." He grinned, "You guys ready?"

"Don't see why not…"

"Alright then. _Attack!_"

As soon as Veran went to teleport, Ocarina threw a Deku Nut in her direction. The evil sorceress staggered back, shielding her eyes from the bright light. It was then that all five Links rushed forward, each dealing out their own spin attack. The Fierce Deity may have been fierce, but no one could walk away from a quintuple spin attack without getting hurt.

Veran breathed heavily as the Links backed off, "D-Damn you! How could you… Heh," straightening up, the evil Sorceress grinned, "But it doesn't matter. All you've managed to do is injure your own friend!"

Ocarina smiled, "Exactly. Toony! Now! Take off the mask!"

Toony nodded and rushed forward. At first it looked like he was going to use a Helm Splitter but as the small Link jumped through the air, he curved, landing on Oni's back. With one good yank, the Hero of Winds successfully removed the mask.

Veran simply frowned in annoyance as she reverted back to Young Link. "So you have the mask, who cares? I still control your friend's body. It seems your brilliant plans have failed."

"Not quite."

"What do you mean?"

Ocarina grinned as realized his plan had worked. "You may not be the Fierce Deity, but you still carry his wounds. Little something I learned from my young friend on our last journey: He may have unquestionable power while using the mask, but once he stops using it, the wounds he receives while in that form transfer to his own body."

"What is your point?" asked Veran annoyed. For some reason, she felt weaker than normal.

Twilight grinned in understanding, "I get it! So _that's _why you wanted us to beat the crap out of him!"

Ocarina nodded, "Young Link's body cant withstand that amount of damage. You, Veran, will pass out soon. And when you do, you will be helpless."

Seasons smiled in approval, "Well done, Ocarina. Veran will be at our mercy, unable to do anything."

"Unless she leaves Young Link's body now," informed Brunette. "You really have no choice, Veran."

Veran glared at them all. How could she have been so blind? She cringed slightly as a wave of pain went down her body. She would pass out any second now; already things were starting to fade.

"Give it up! Let Young Link go and fight us fair and square!" yelled Toony.

Young Link's face twisted into a sneer, "Fair and square, you say? Very well… But I assure you, there will be nothing 'fair' about _this _fight!"

As she said that, a dark shadow seemed to emerge from Young Link. The young Hero slipped to the floor, unconscious as the shadow began to take form.

"Brunette, the potion, now!" ordered Ocarina.

"You got it!" Brunette ran forward to Young Link's side and slipped him the potion. Instantly his wounds healed. "Now what?"

"Get him out of here!"

"Right."

As Brunette ran off with Young Link, the dark shadow that was Veran shifted into a new form. She grew fairy like in appearance only larger and the sorceress had also summoned four shadow Links to hinder them.

"You may have beaten me as another, but you cannot beat me as myself!" she boasted. "Prepare yourselves!"

Ocarina ducked as Veran flew overhead, "Alright, Seasons, now what?"

"Focus on the main target," he said, his eyes fixed on the sorceress. "Ignore the shadows if you can. They're just a nuisance."

"You guys worry about Veran. I'll take care of the nuisance!" called Twilight. He grinned happily as he sliced through one of the dark shadows. "They may not be Dark Link, but they sure do _look _like him! Take _that _you evil bastard! Hahaha!"

Ocarina groaned, "I think he's having a little too much fun with that…"

"Stay focused, Ocarina."

"R-Right!"

With Twilight working on the shadows, the other Links could focus on defeating Veran. The evil sorceress turned fairy would fly around the room at random, firing more energy spheres as she went.

"Darn it! Why wont she hold still?" complained Toony. Frowning with annoyance, he created a mighty gust with his Deku Leaf.

The fairy drooped as the extra wind threw her off course.

"Great thinking, Toony!"

Ocarina and Seasons rushed forward and stabbed at the fairy with their swords as she flew by. Veran quickly flew off, firing off more spheres.

"Shields up!"

As Veran came back for another attack, Toony jumped up and hit her, causing her to stumble to the ground in pain.

"Damn you, Links!" she yelled. "Damn you and all like you!"

Ocarina raised an eyebrow, "That's it? Is she done?"

Seasons nearly burst out laughing, "Ocarina, have you ever played Oracle of Ages?"

"Well, no… Why?"

"Because Veran is far from 'done'."

Veran returned to her shadowy form as she said, "To think I would have to retain this form not once, but twice… You Links will pay for making me transform into this hideous form!"

"We're not making you do anything," said Toony. "If you'd just give up, you wouldn't have to turn into…whatever."

"Silence! Now die!"

Twilight looked up as he finished off the last shadow Link, "What I miss- Holy cow! What the hell is _that?-!_"

Veran had now changed her form once again. Before she was Young Link. Then she was Oni. After that, the Sorceress had changed her appearance to a demonic fairy. Now Veran had transformed once again. The evil Sorceress of Shadows had now transformed into…a turtle.

Toony had to stop himself from laughing, "Pfft! It's a turtle!"

"That's the best you've got?" asked Twilight through a laugh. "Hell, this is funnier than when Zant forgot to take his meds!"

"Seriously, if that's the best you've got, turning into a turtle, I'm seriously confused on how you're going to defeat us," mocked Ocarina.

"Oh, that's not the best she can do…" warned Seasons. It seems he was the only one taking this new transformation seriously. "This is the hard part."

"A turtle?"

"Where's Knight's turtle fence when you need it?" joked Twilight.

"Enough!" Veran blushed in embarrassment, "I may look like this, but I will still defeat you!"

"Whoa!"

The Links scattered as Veran the Turtle jumped high in the air, landing mere inches away from where they had been standing before. The Turtle-an jumped once again, in hopes of crushing them.

"Holy shi-" Twilight rolled out of the way as Veran landed next to him. "How the hell do we kill this thing?-!"

"You-" Seasons side stepped as Veran attacked him next. "Attack her face when she lands!"

"Eek!" Toony gulped as she landed near him. That had been almost too close. He could feel the wind go by as she jumped once more. "How does a turtle even jump?-!"

"Attack the face, got it!" Ocarina waited until she was almost on top of him before side stepping and countering with a spin attack. Veran cried out in pain before jumping off again. "Well that was easy."

"It gets worse…"

As Twilight went to attack the turtle, she turned into a black shadow once more. Only this time when she transformed, it was in the form of a giant bee.

"What the hell? Seasons! How many forms does this chick have?-!" he asked.

"Three right now. She'll keep changing back and forth until we defeat her!"

"Why didn't you say so earlier?-!" he yelled before turning his attention on the bee. "Heh, should have brought my bug spray…"

The giant bee flew through the room, much like the fairy had done. The only difference was that in this form, Veran fired several stingers at them and at times she unleashed a swarm of smaller bees to attack them.

"Don't get hit by the stingers or you'll-" Seasons face palmed as Toony did just that. "You'll go slower…"

"Waah! Why cant I move normally?-!" he whined. Toony turned around only to find several smaller bees coming his way. "Help!"

"_Din's Fire!_" Ocarina straightened up as his spell killed the small bees. "There ya go."

"Thanks, Ocarina…"

"Guys… Veran is transforming again…" warned Twilight.

"Now what is it?"

Seasons sighed as Veran turned into a giant spider. "I hate this form… Alright, you have to use bombs and make sure to avoid-"

"Ah dammit! This web is all sticky!" whined Twilight in disgust.

"…its web…" Seasons groaned. Didn't these Links listen before they attacked? Taking sword in hand, he cut Twilight free and turned to face the boss. "Spider equals bombs. Good thing I have them…"

As Seasons threw his bomb, the spider shot a web straight at the ceiling, pulling itself up and avoiding the blast.

Toony nodded, "Spider on the ceiling, watch where it falls, and attack! I got this!"

As the spider landed, Toony dodged and attacked with his sword. The weapon simply bounced off the spider's thick hide, causing no damage at all.

"Wha? But I thought-"

"You use bombs!" yelled Seasons as he threw another. This time he hit. While Veran was stunned, Seasons attacked with his sword, causing damage. "And that's how you do it. Bombs stun boss, sword deals damage. Got it?"

Toony nodded, "Okay."

"That's nice and all, but she's transforming again!" informed Ocarina.

"What is it this time?" wondered Twilight. "A puppy?" He frowned as he recognized the shape. "Turtle again?"

"At least we know how to kill it." Ocarina got ready to dodge as she jumped into the air once more. As the Hero of Time dodged and got ready to attack, Veran transformed once again back into a spider. "Oh come on!"

Seasons grinned, "I told you…"

Toony grinned as he brought out a bomb, "Don't worry guys! Spider equals bomb. And I have 99 of 'em!"

"Holy hell! How do you have 99 bombs?" asked Ocarina. "Where do you put them all?"

He simply laughed and threw one at the spider, stunning it. "Now go kill it guys!"

"You got it!"

Ocarina and Twilight ran forward and administered hurtful blows to the spider causing it to transform once more. Only this time, it would be her last. Veran had chosen the form of the giant bee once again.

Ocarina nodded, "Avoid the stingers…"

Seasons grinned, "Keep your eye on the target…"

"Watch out for the bees!" cheered Toony.

"But most of all…"

"Make sure to defeat the enemy!"

The Links charged Veran, swords drawn. They were sick of this fight and of this chick. She had duped them, attacked them, and caused one of their own to suffer. Now it was _her _turn to suffer.

After administering a joint spin attack followed by a helm splitter and back slice for good measure, Veran finally fell.

The evil Sorceress crumpled to the floor in agony. She had changed back to her original form and was glaring up at them with hatred in her eyes. "To think that I, the greatest Sorceress in all the land, would be defeated by you once again…"

"You didn't seriously think you could win?" asked Ocarina. "That would be foolish."

"You should have just given up when you had the chance," said Twilight. "Though I have to thank you for giving me the chance to pummel Dark Link." Ocarina glared at him. "I mean, uh…"

Seasons leaned down next to the sorceress, "Veran…tell me… If you are alive then is Onox living as well?"

Toony looked confused, "Onix? The Pokemon?"

Veran managed a grin as she said, "Of course he is alive you fool. Did you honestly think saving your friend would be as easy as taking a stroll?"

"Save a friend? What friend?"

"The last Link you seek. I know where he is…"

Ocarina's eyes widened, "Knight! Veran, tell me where he is!"

"Heh heh heh… That would be…too easy…"

"Veran!"

"Perhaps you will find him…in the after world…."

"Dammit, Veran! Answer me!" he yelled. But it was no use. Veran wouldn't be answering anyone anymore. "Damn…"

"Don't worry, Ocarina, I'm sure Knight is fine." Twilight forced a smile. "Think of what Veran said. That Pokemon is guarding Knight which means he _has _to be alive."

Seasons stood up, "Onox is _not _a Pokemon. He's a demon from the underworld."

Toony gulped, "A demon…?"

"And I suppose he's our next opponent…"

So their next foe was this Onox person? Ocarina frowned. He really needed to play those Oracle games someday… In any case, they had defeated Veran. Now the next thing to do was-

"_Ocarina!_"

The Hero of Time froze as he heard a familiar voice. For a minute he thought it was Veran again in disguise but quickly remembered who it was. Brunette and Young Link had come back. The _real_ Young Link this time.

"Young Link!"

The small Hero of Time rushed forward to greet them only to stop short. Young Link frowned as he looked at them all, "I'm…sorry…"

"Hell right you better be sorry!" said Brunette annoyed, "Do you have any idea what kind of crap you put us through?-!"

Young Link looked down in shame, "I… I don't know what to say… I didn't know…"

"Young Link…"

He looked up at Ocarina nearly in tears.

"Its alright. You did nothing wrong… So, don't blame yourself," he smiled, "Okay?"

Without any warning whatsoever, Young Link rushed forward and embraced Ocarina in a hug. The other Links including Ocarina looked at him in slight shock. This was definitely unusual.

"It was so dark and creepy… I could see everything that happened and all the horrible things I was doing… I could hear her thoughts, Ocarina, and they weren't good. Especially when she made me tell Dark off. Sure I don't like the guy but I don't hate him either. What I said and what I did was horrible. How could you ever forgive me?"

"Because that was not _you _who was doing those things."

"But I…"

"Quit pulling the pity card already," said Brunette. "Its bad enough when _one _Link does it, but two?"

Toony frowned as he realized he was talking about him, "Hey! I saved your butt, remember?"

"Yeah yeah…"

Seasons nodded, "Ocarina is right. It wasn't your fault. A lot of people have been controlled by Veran. What you went through was not a unique experience. She controls people and forces them to do unspeakable things, but not anymore. We made sure of that."

Slowly, Young Link nodded.

"Besides, I couldn't stay mad at you if I _wanted _too," added Twilight. "You'd threaten to beat me up or something with that Fierce Deity's Mask of yours until I forgot about it."

Young Link frowned again, "The Fierce Deity…"

"Er…"

"Way to go, Twilight…"

"Where's my Fierce Deity Mask?" he asked.

"I have it." Toony brought out the mask that had caused them all so much trouble.

Young Link took it and put it away. He had his mask back. Veran was destroyed. Everything was back to the way it should be. Well, except for one thing…

Young Link grinned as he said, "Alright, if anyone of you ever mention that I got possessed by a girl, I'll go Fierce Deity on your butt and so help me-"

Ocarina laughed, "There's the Young Link I know!"

"We did it guys! Now there's just one more Link to go!" said Toony happily.

Twilight nodded, "And we didn't need Dark's help either."

"Will you drop that already?" said Ocarina sourly.

"Sorry, Oc…"

Young Link laughed at the shortening of his nickname, "So where is Knight anyway?"

"Probably being held prisoner by the General of Darkness," guessed Seasons.

"And that would be…?"

He sighed, "Onox…"

"Right, the Pokemon."

"He's not a Pokemon!"

As Young Link, Twilight, and Seasons argued over whether Onox was a Pokemon or not, Ocarina, Brunette, and Toony got down to business.

"Great to have you back, Brunette," greeted Ocarina finally.

"Yeah, 'bout time. So now what?" he asked. "We go after Knight?"

"That would be the plan."

"But we don't know where he is!" informed Toony.

"I do."

Ocarina and Toony looked at Brunette amazed, "Seriously?"

He nodded. "Our buddy Ganon was nice enough to tell me all about it. And to introduce me to his foot, did I mention that?"

Ocarina winced, "Ouch…"

"Yeah, but its all good. At least I know where the last Link is."

"But, Brunette, how do you know all this?" asked Toony.

He looked down at him confused, "Say what?"

"You seemed to know everything right off the bat. Every time we encountered a new Link, he had problems with his memory. But you seem fine."

Brunette smiled sarcastically, "Kind of hard to forget when Ganon is ranting about it for over an hour."

"Oh…"

"I guess it just came back each time he kicked me."

Ocarina nodded, "Young Link must have remembered as Veran was controlling him…"

Toony frowned, "Poor Young Link…"

"Yeah, but he's with us now. Everything is as it should be."

"Hate to interrupt, but its not," butted in Twilight. "We still don't have Knight with us."

"That can be fixed." Brunette grinned, "Knight is currently located-"

"In the Death Mountain Range."

Brunette glared at Seasons for stealing his thunder. "How the hell-"

He simply shrugged, "It's the only place we haven't been yet. Any _smart_ person could have figured that out."

"Why you-"

"Death Mountain, huh? Seems logical that Knight would be there." Ocarina grinned, "Right! Six down, one to go! You ready guys?"

Toony smiled, "Yeah! Lets go save Knight!"

"It'd be great to save _him _for once instead of him saving _us_," said Seasons with a grin.

"Alright, what are we waiting for?" asked Twilight eagerly. "Lets do this already!"

Brunette nodded, "Once we rescue Knight, lets have him treat us to dinner once this is all over. You know he wont say no."

Young Link was the only one who frowned, "You guys do realize that we have to exit the dungeons/castle first, right?"

All the Links' happiness evaporated. "Yeah…"

And so, the Links set off for the Death Mountain Range. According to Brunette and logic, that was where they would find Knight, the last Hero separated by the Phantom's treachery. Whether it be an easy journey or an arduous one was yet unknown. However, first they had to exit the castle dungeons…

**

* * *

**

Yay! What fun and stuff! Young Link is back and Knight is but a chap or two away! But I will warn you now… The next chaps will not be all rainbows and unicorns….

**By the way, I have never used the word 'quintuple' before this chapter. Interesting word really.**

**Oh, and for you Tales fans…**

**Brunette Received the Title of: Brutal Brunette!**

**Till next Chap!**


	11. A Division of Links

**Alright, lets see how bad this dungeon is gong to be, shall we? We're off to rescue Knight in this Search and Totally Screw Everything Up Rescue Chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Night had descended upon the rocky wastes of the Death Mountain Range. To the Links, it seemed only yesterday that they had come here looking for one of the seven items necessary for dispelling Ganon's barrier. Now the Links were looking for something far more important. A friend, separated by treachery and held prisoner against his will.

As the Links continued to traverse the rocky terrain, a large tower came into view. It was in this tower that the Links hoped to find the seventh and final Link, Knight.

Toony sighed tiredly as he spotted the tower, "Finally! Almost there…"

"Anyone know anything about this place?" asked Ocarina.

Brunette rolled his eyes, "Honestly Ocarina, do you play _any _Zelda games besides your own?"

"No, why?" Before Brunette could yell at him he said, "I like my game. It's the best so why should I play any other?"

"That place looks like Ganon's Tower, but how could it be?" wondered Seasons. "Ganon is in Ganon's Castle."

"Maybe he gave it to that Pokemon guy?" guessed Twilight.

"For the last time… Onox is _not _a Pokemon!" yelled Seasons.

"Of course Onix is a Pokemon," said Young Link with a grin. "Don't you know anything about popular culture, Seasons?"

"Pokemon is not popular anymore."

Toony frowned, "I like Pokemon."

"Why are we talking about Pokemon?" asked Ocarina confused. "We need to focus on saving Knight not about whether Pokemon is still popular or not. Knock it off guys."

The Links stared at him slightly astonished.

He looked back still confused, "What?"

"Wow, since when are you so leader-like, Ocarina?" asked Young Link.

"W-What? I'm always like this. Aren't I?"

Twilight shook his head, "No, you always act all confused and stuff."

"I-I do not!"

Brunette scoffed, "Could have fooled me…"

"Perhaps part of what Dark Link said sunk in?" guessed Seasons.

Dark Link… They hadn't heard from him in a while. Not since Young Link, er, Veran told him off. Ocarina looked to the tower in the distance, thinking of the future. _I wonder when we'll see him again, if at all…?_

"Come on Ocarina, we've got a knight to save."

After a bit more traveling, the Links finally arrived at Ganon's Tower. Or was it Onox's Tower now? In any case, they were in a large empty room. One door led upward while two doors on either side trailed off downward. Other than that, the room was fairly simple.

"So now what?" asked Brunette. "Do we go up or down?"

Ocarina frowned slightly, "Brunette, you don't have any spells do you?"

"Well no. Why?"

"Aw man…" groaned Young Link as he understood what Ocarina meant.

"What? What I miss?"

"This is a dungeon," he said. "Meaning there are keys and puzzles and enemies…"

Brunette still looked confused, "Your point?"

Seasons rolled his eyes and shook his head as it sunk in, "Dammit… We have to find that blasted Big Key, don't we?"

Finally Brunette understood, "Aw not that thing again… Seriously, what happened to walk in, kill a few baddies, and destroy the boss?"

"It got old," answered Twilight.

"So we have to find the Big key, huh?" Toony grinned. "Should be easy with all six of us working together!"

"Yes, but which door should we take?" asked Ocarina.

The Links were silent as they contemplated their options. The middle door, according to experience, led farther in, towards the boss. An obvious dead end. The other two side doors however, could prove fruitful. But which one to take?

Ocarina nodded, folding his arms, "Alright, got it."

"Got what?"

He faced the Links seriously, "We'll split up."

"Are you nutz?-!"

Brunette gaped at him, "You _cant _be serious? Ocarina, we just spent this entire fic trying to get back together and now you want to split us again? I don't think so!"

"I have to agree with Brunette," said Twilight. "Splitting sounds like a bad idea…"

"I don't know, I kind of like it," said Seasons with a nod. "That way we can cover more of the dungeon in less time."

"But what if something bad were to happen?" asked Toony. "How would we stay in touch?"

"If something bad happens then…" Ocarina trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"If something bad happens then deal with," said Young Link firmly.

"But-"

"Look, we're Links. We deal with bad stuff all the time. Getting through a simple dungeon shouldn't be that hard." Young Link stared at them determinedly as he said, "We'll go in, find the key, and rescue Knight. Once we do that we'll beast Ganon and things will go back to the way things were. End of story."

Ocarina nodded, "Exactly."

"So who goes with who?" asked Brunette slightly agitated.

Twilight grinned, "I'm going with Ocarina and-"

"No, Twilight. You go with Brunette and Toony."

Twilight looked at Ocarina questioningly, "What? But why? I thought-"

"Young Link, Seasons, and I will go right." The Hero of Time glanced at them as he said, "Toony, Brunette, and Twilight will go left."

Brunette's eyes widened, "Oh no way! You can't just stick me with this punk! I refuse! Besides, aren't you, Twilight and the kid all tight and stuff? Why not go with _that _group? Seasons and Toony would be more than-"

Ocarina shook his head, "No."

"But, Ocarina-"

"I don't mind," said Toony with a smile. "I think this will be fun!"

"Mind your own business…" mumbled Brunette.

Young Link glanced at Seasons. He would rather have Twilight in his party too, but if this was what Ocarina wanted… There had to be a reason for him to split them like this.

"Look, it doesn't matter who goes with who. We're all looking for the same thing so shut up and just go with it," said a slightly annoyed Seasons.

Twilight glared at him, "You know… You're starting to sound like Dark Link…"

"So what if I am? At least _he _had some sense about him."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?-!"

"In any case, we should get going." Ocarina looked around, "I don't know how much more time we have. Onox could decide to shiv Knight at any minute."

They all nodded.

Whether they wanted to or not, the Links separated. Toony, Twilight, and Brunette going left. Young Link, Ocarina, and Seasons going right. None of them had gone through this dungeon before and as such, none of them knew what to expect…

**X**

Twilight, Brunette, and Toony stared with disbelief at the first puzzle of their half of the dungeon.

"No way… No friggin way…"

"Um, can this really be called a puzzle, guys?" asked Toony.

"Who _makes _these things?" wondered Brunette.

They were in a plain room with two torches, and on one of the torches, just sitting there, was a key.

"Wasn't this supposed to be the last dungeon of A Link to the Past? Because this is not last dungeon material…"

Twilight sighed, "At least we can continue…" Taking the key, he unlocked the door heading west.

The next room was a bit less plain. Some kind of conveyor system lay in the center with a bumper like thing gliding along. By far the weirdest thing was four faces scattered among bricks in the middle of the conveyor.

Twilight turned to Brunette, "Now what?"

"I don't know! Why are you asking me?" he asked.

"Cuz you're old and this dungeon is old… I figured you know something."

"Hey! Just because I have more experience than you do, that doesn't mean I know every single thing in Hyrule!"

"What are you trying to say? I'm stupid?"

Toony frowned, "Hey, he didn't mean it like-"

Brunette grinned. Ignoring Toony, he said, "I don't know, are you?"

Twilight bit his tongue. Arguing here wouldn't help anyone. Why did Ocarina put him in this group anyway? The Hero of Time knows that he works better with him and Young Link. So why…?

"Maybe we push down the faces?" guessed Toony, trying to get the situation under control. "You know, like whack a mole?"

"I'd like to whack a brunette…" mumbled Twilight darkly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

**X**

The other three Links, thankfully, were having a better time. At least when it came to conversations…

"Watch out!" warned Young Link as yet another flying tile came their way. He held up his shield to defend himself as a piece of the floor came loose and flew straight for him.

"Young Link, move it!" yelled Ocarina as a Wallmaster fell from the ceiling.

The young Hero dodged out of the way as the Wallmaster came down, missing him by inches, "Thanks…"

"Keep your guard up!" ordered Seasons.

The three Links had already solved their first puzzle: Press down a switch. Using Young Link's Elegy of Emptiness, they had successfully entered the second room when the entire floor decided to gang bang them. It was bad enough that there was an Anti-Fairy in the room, but a Wallmaster too? Not cool…

Ocarina sighed as the floor stopped trying to kill them, "Finally…"

Young Link grinned as he inspected the contents of the chest that had appeared after the floor's onslaught. "Hey look, the key to the door. How nice…"

"I wish it were the Big Key, but then again, that would be too simple, now wouldn't it?" Seasons smiled grimly. "I don't think that key will be easy to find."

"It never is."

As they entered the next room, filled with Wallmasters, Gibdos, Buri, and more of those weird conveyor floors, Young Link had to ask, "Ocarina, why did you put Twilight with those guys anyway?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you like Twilight? Or is this because of the Dark Link thing?"

"Oh, I like Twilight. We're friends."

"Then why-" He was cut off as a Wallmaster descended. After a swift sword to the phalanges, he continued, "I mean, I don't have anything against Seasons, but-"

"Well that's nice to know…" said Seasons flatly.

"Young Link, I put Twilight with Brunette and Toony because I needed to."

"Say what?"

"Dark made me realize something… We may be Link, and we may all work together, but unity is nothing without cooperation."

"You lost me…"

"I get it." Seasons killed off a wandering Buri as he said, "We work like a team but we don't act it. Am I right, Ocarina?"

"Yep."

Young Link looked confused, "I still don't get it."

"Let me put it another way…" Ocarina paused to think. "Would you lend Brunette one of your masks?"

"Hell no!"

"What about Twilight?"

Young Link paused, "Well… I guess…"

"That's what I'm trying to say. We not only need to be able to cooperate, but to trust and accept one another." He looked down sadly, "And maybe care a bit more about how others feel…"

"Ocarina…?"

The Hero of Time turned to Seasons with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry."

Seasons raised an eyebrow, "What for?"

"You don't really get along with any of us, do you?"

"W-Where's this coming from all of a sudden?"

"Back at the party, and even now, you tend to do your own thing, don't you?" he asked.

"So what?" He folded his arms defensively, "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Ocarina, what are you trying to say?" asked Young Link.

He shook his head, "I'm not quite sure myself, but I can't help but feel as if all of this is my fault somehow. Like, I let you guys down or something…"

"You're upset because when the Phantom attacked I was all alone while the rest of you were together, is that it?" asked Seasons.

"Something like that…"

"Look, Ocarina, that wasn't your fault. I like to be alone, so what? Sure, I was careless, but no one would have guessed that Phantom Ganon was waiting for me. You know that."

"Yeah, but still…"

"Look, if it makes you feel better, next time I'll have a race with Twilight and Young Link too, kay?"

Young Link almost laughed, "You? Sorry, but I don't think you could beat us, Seasons…"

"Is that so?" The Hero of Labrynna grinned slightly, "We shall see then, wont we?"

"Heh, you're on!"

After lighting a few torches, they continued into a room with more Gibdos. Thankfully there were no Wallmasters. The design of this room was simple. Throw a bomb on the conveyor, it activates a switch, and your way is clear.

The _other _Links however, were having a much harder time. They were currently stuck. Several platforms jutted out over a black pit of death. The only way to cross was to use a Hookshot. Brunette, not having a Hookshot, had to buddy with one of the other Links or be left behind.

"I said _no! _What part of 'no' don't you understand?-!" yelled Brunette angrily.

"Oh _come on! _It's the only way to get across!" argued Twilight, just as angry.

"Please, Brunette? Think about Knight," said Toony desperately. "He needs us!"

"I said no and that's final!"

"Fine! We'll just leave you here then!" yelled Twilight. "Not like you would be any help anyway, what with your two foot ladder and rickety raft!"

"Hey! Watch it, wolf boy!"

"Alright, I tried being nice," Toony walked up to Brunette, "but not anymore!"

Brunette backed up a little, "Toony, what are you doing?"

To Twilight's amazement, not to mention Brunette's, Toony lifted Brunette up with one hand, shouldered the Link, pulled out his Hookshot, and crossed the gap in front of them.

"How did-"

Toony grinned and held up his wrists, "Power Bracelets: Get some!"

After some red brick-blue brick action, plus a random teleport, they arrived in another room with several roaming fireball worms.

"Well this outta be fun…"

**X**

Young Link stared curiously at the enemy in the center of the room. It was all alone on a tiny platform with a warp portal on it. "I wonder what that thing's called…"

"They're called Hardhat Beetles," informed Seasons.

"Oh… Interesting…"

"How so?"

He shrugged, "I don't know…"

Ocarina glared at them as he tried to push the heavy statue out of the way so they could activate the switch underneath and continue, "Will you guys stop chatting and come help me with this?-!"

"But you're doing such a great job on your own, Ocarina." Young Link smiled, "I wouldn't want to get in your way or anything…"

"Seasons-"

"Sorry, Ocarina. I think I'm still sore from that battle earlier…" Seasons grinned. "Good luck though."

"Why you guys-"

Things had been going smoothly for the three thus far. The only hard part had been a tricky collapsing floor with spikes and fire barriers. Now they were about to head for the second stage of their journey.

Ocarina pushed the star shaped switch under the statue creating a bridge from the main floor to the center platform with the Hardhat. Once the Beetle was destroyed, they entered the portal and continued their quest.

"So, you think the others have killed themselves by now?" wondered Young Link.

"Nah, Toony's with them. He can be quite the Link when he needs to be," said Ocarina.

Seasons nodded in agreement, "I blame Brunette. For some reason those two really get along. If you think about it, its kind of odd. When did they start liking each other anyway?"

"Beats me."

Once a torch was lit, the Links were able to see the invisible floor leading into a western room. This next room was by far the largest room they had been in thus far. Most of the room was nothing but a dark abyss, but how could that be when there were creatures walking on said abyss?

"I think there's another invisible floor here…" Ocarina took a few steps onto nothing and nodded, "Yep, but I don't know its layout…"

Suddenly Young Link slapped himself causing Seasons and Ocarina to look at him with concern, "I'm so stupid!"

"And just why are you stupid?" asked Seasons.

"Invisible floor! Duh!" He shook his head at his own stupidity as he took out one of his items. "Lens of Truth, hello!"

Ocarina laughed, "Why didn't _I _think of that?"

"Looks like we can keep going then." Seasons looked around the large room curiously. "Knight didn't have a Lens of Truth. I wonder how _he _managed to get across?"

Ocarina shrugged, "I don't know. How does Knight do anything?"

"That's a good question…"

**X**

Want to know a recipe for disaster?

A single small room. Several warp points. And three Links.

Mix well!

Toony shook his head as he arrived at the wrong destination. "Why can't these things work like normal warp pots? This is retarded…"

"This entire dungeon is retarded!" complained a very pissed off Brunette.

They had been in this warp room for several minutes now. Once a warp was activated, it would send you to a different room with another warp. The key was choosing the right warp that would land you where you needed to be so you could continue on.

Twilight let out a tired breath, "Why are we doing this again…?"

"To get the boss key and save Knight!" declared Toony as he popped into the room via warp portal.

"Why can't Brunette just use that Fairy Spell again? This is seriously a waste of time…"

Brunette glared at him, "Well _excuuuse me_, Princess!"

Twilight rolled his eyes, "Ah, not _that _again!"

"Why don't you use your senses and 'sense' the way out?" asked Brunette irritably. He grinned as he said, "Come on, you can do it. Go sniff the way out. Good boy."

Toony stifled a laugh. Making fun of Twilight's connection to the 'furry' side was always fun.

"Why do you always have to pick on _me?_" wondered Twilight. "Knight turns into an animal too!"

"Yeah, but he's not here now, is he?"

"That doesn't mean you have to pick on me all the time!" complained Twilight.

"But its so fun!" smiled Toony.

Twilight sent a glare in his direction, "Why don't you and I take a trip to the Snowpeak Ruins? I know a cannon that has your name written all over it."

Toony gulped, remembering his first encounter with a cannon, "N-No thank you…"

"Then shut up and mind your own business."

"Hey!" Brunette stormed up to Twilight, "Leave the kid alone! _I'm _the one dissing you."

"So I've noticed."

"Why are you even here anyway? What the hell was that Hero of Time thinking? Lumping me in with you?" wondered Brunette angrily. "Ever since you first showed up, I knew I wouldn't like you! You're nothing but a self centered pretty boy with no actual experience!"

"_Excuse me?-!_"

"I already excused you, _princess._"

Twilight had to stop himself from reaching for his sword. This was just like last time with the Hero of Time. He sure as hell didn't want to repeat _that _incident, though with this Link, he thought he could win. Instead, he decided to attack verbally. "Oh yeah? Well you're nothing but an egotistical wanna-be hero!"

"Egotistical? _Wanna-be?-!_" Brunette glared up at Twilight. "You're only here because of _me _you watered down third rate Link!"

"_Th-Third rate?-! _Why you backwater, no good, Bokoblin!"

"Pesky Patra!"

"Coo Coo Ooccoo!"

"Why you-"

The small Hero of Winds suddenly burst out laughing. Twilight and Brunette turned to stare at him in slight surprise. In all their arguing, they had almost forgotten that he was even there.

Toony clutched his stomach trying to stifle his laughs, "That was hilarious! Coo Coo…Ooccoo…! Hahahahaah!"

The two Links glanced at each other. It wasn't _that _funny…

"And, and pesky patra! Haha!" He wiped a small tear from his eye, "You guys are great together! Now I know why Ocarina put us in the same group."

"And why is that?" asked Twilight.

"Because you two are so much alike!"

Instantly the two Links in question began to argue again.

"I am not like _him!_"

"Toony, how could you say that?-!"

"See?" laughed Toony. "You're doing it again!"

Twilight stared at the others at a loss. These Links would be the death of him… As he stepped on yet another warp he paused. Could it be true? They didn't get along because they were so similar? But how could that be? They had nothing in common! Or…did they?

A slight grin spread across Brunette's face as he too stepped on a warp. "Hey guys! This one is different!" He paused, "Oh that's right, they can't hear me." He looked ahead where two HardHats were waiting. "Heh, I know a _Link _with a hard hat… Damn punk, treating me like I'm in superior or something… Hell, he wouldn't even _exist _if it weren't for me! None of them would! And they treat me like some…Coo Coo Ooccoo… Whatever the hell _that _is…"

"It's a creature of the sky," answered Twilight as he appeared beside him. Spotting the Hardhats ahead, he unsheathed his sword. "Better get going."

Brunette glared after him as he left. It was as if they had never had that argument. What the hell was up with that Link anyway? Was he bipolar or what?

"Looks like he's forgiven you," said Toony.

Brunette nearly jumped, "When the hell did you get there?"

"I've been here," he said simply. He grinned as Twilight dispatched the two enemies. "Twilight's really a good Link, just like you Brunette. You just have to take the time to get to know him is all. Think of Twilight like this: You be good to him and he'll be good to you."

A small smile crossed his face, "So basically just treat him like a dog?"

"Something like that, I guess..."

"How come you're so chummy with him anyway?"

"Just think: Maybe when we get to know each other better, he'll let me ride him like Midna used to! Wouldn't that be fun?"

Brunette stared in half shock at the small Link. Just what did he mean by 'ride'?

"Come on Brunette! Twilight is going on ahead!"

"Wait, what?"

"Come _on!_"

As the three Links exited the room, they were met with an unexpected sight. The room was large, to be sure, but that's not what surprised them.

"Ocarina?-!"

"Seasons, Young Link, what…?"

The six Links looked at each other confused. They had gone through separate doors and yet here they were in the same room. Just who makes these dungeons anyway?

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Ocarina. "I thought-"

"Apparently each side meets up here." Seasons looked around. "Interesting…"

Young Link half laughed, "I see you guys didn't kill each other."

Both Twilight and Brunette turned to each other. With a nod, the two Links rounded on their leader, Ocarina.

"What the hell were you thinking?-! Putting me with Twilight? I outta slug you!"

"Ocarina, I knew we started out bad, but that's no reason to torture me by placing me with _him!_" Twilight pointed at Brunette as he said, "Do you have any idea what its like to be in a party with this jerk?"

"And _you!_" Brunette turned to Seasons, "You just let this happen!"

He blinked, "Hey now, don't drag _me _into this…"

Toony smiled. This ridiculous arguing was just what they needed. Ever since this journey started it had been all frowns and emo rants. Now it was as if they had never been separated at all. Things were back to how they were before Phantom Ganon ruined everything. Well…almost…

"Alright, calm down…" Ocarina couldn't help but smile as they continued to argue. "Come on guys, that's enough!"

"_He _started it!" complained Brunette as he pointed at Young Link for no reason.

"Hey!"

After they had settle down, the Links got to work. They would have all the time they wanted to mess around later. For now, they had to find that Big Key so they could rescue Knight.

Once across the evil invisible floor of doom via Young Link's Lens of Truth, they entered a smaller room. Any Link with half a brain could have figured out the puzzle here. Cracked floor? Yeah, bomb anyone?

But once the Links bombed the floor, there was no escaping the battle that was about to begin…

Brunette cursed as he slipped on the icy floor landing in the next room. "What the hell? The entire floor is iced over!"

"Ack!" Young Link rubbed his butt as he got up. "Damn that hurt…"

"Weeee!" Toony laughed as he slid around, "This is fun!"

"I have to disagree…" Seasons tried to keep his balance on the slippery floor. Iced over floors was not his favorite thing in the world. He groaned as he spotted several Armos Knights in the room, "Oh no…"

Ocarina got out his sword as he steadied himself on the ice, "Looks like we have a fight on our hands…"

Twilight nodded, "This ice floor however, wont make it easy."

"Weee! Oomph!" Toony rubbed his nose as he came face to shield with one of the Knights. "Ow ow ow ow ow! That hurt!"

"Toony, get out of there!"

"Huh?"

As soon as the Link had made contact with the Armos, it began to stir. The other Armos in the room began to move as well, hopping in a circular pattern throughout the room.

"Aaah! _Spin Attack!_" Toony slid across the floor as his attack connected. "Whoa!"

"Damn. Here goes!" Brunette rushed forward, sword in hand, to attack the boss. As soon as he went to strike, he missed, sliding right past the enemy and connecting with the far wall with a thud. "O-Ow…"

Twilight shook his head. "Watch and learn… _Hiyah!_"

"Twilight, don't-" Young Link rolled his eyes as Twilight attempted to perform a Back Slice. The end result was Twilight sliding sideways into the same wall as Brunette. He sighed. "Why don't we just kill them from a distance?" he asked as he brought out his bow. "Wouldn't that be a safer method?"

Brunette scoffed, "You can't kill an Armos with a bow."

Young Link ignored him, equipped the Light Arrows, and fired. Instantly one of the Armos Knights died. "You were saying?"

"Okay! Bow it is!" Toony brought out his happily, "Take this!"

Ocarina frowned slightly as Twilight took out his own bow, "I miss my Fairy Bow…"

"Hey, at least you _had _one…" mumbled Seasons. He stood back in a corner as the other Links went to town on the Knights. They could have fun on the slippery floor; he had learned his lesson on their last journey.

"Guess I have no choice but to use my sword…"

So far the battle was going smoothly. Toony and Young Link with Twilight's help had killed off three of the Armos Knights already. Now that they weren't running around on the slippery floor the battle was a whole lot easier. Plus it helped that at times the Armos would form a straight line for easy kills. With some great archery and slick sword skills, the Links were eventually victorious.

Or so they thought…

As Twilight killed off the second to last Armos Knight, the final one went berserk. "The hell? What's it doing?

"Get out of the way!" Ocarina slid past the Knight, bumping into Twilight, successfully sliding both of them out of danger. "You good?"

"Yeah."

"I think its mad at us guys…" informed Toony.

The last Armos Knight had turned red and was hopping all over the slippery floor in an attempt to stomp on them.

"Just whack it with your sword and don't stop!" yelled Brunette.

"Sounds good to me!" Young Link grinned as he took out his Great Fairy Sword. "Take _this!_"

As the Armos hopped next to him, Young Link swung with his large sword, slicing the enemy clean in two. The Armos Knight exploded, causing the doors north and east to open.

Young Link put the sword away with a frown, "Man, that was too easy…"

"You take out a Buster Sword on a first boss of course it will be easy!" Twilight smiled, "At least we can continue forward!"

After dusting themselves off, the Links continued forward into the northern room. A nice plain room with nothing in it but three chests. And in the first chest…

"The Big Key!"

Twilight grinned, "Alright! Now we can go save Knight!"

"Yeah, but we have to make it to the beginning of the dungeon first…" mentioned Seasons.

Toony pouted, "Lame…"

"Hey, at least we have the Key." Ocarina sighed as step one was complete. Now all they had to do was get to the boss and save their friend. Afterwards…

"So we have the Big Key, big deal." Brunette adjusted his hat as he said, "Just you wait. As soon as we use that thing there's going to be another huge part of the dungeon we have to go through."

"Plus we have the boss to deal with…" mumbled Young Link.

"Onox…right…" The Hero of Time turned to Seasons. "Know how to kill him?"

"Are you trying to insult me or something? Of course I know how to kill him."

"Good." Ocarina smiled sheepishly, "Cuz I don't…"

They sighed.

The Links had acquired the Big Key. They could now continued upward where the boss Onox was waiting. But just as Brunette had said, the Links had yet to experience the full extent of what this dungeon had to offer…

**

* * *

**

I don't know why but I feel like this chapter took longer than it should have… Maybe because of my procrastination skillz… Anywho!

**Step one: Obtain Big Key. CLEARED!  
****Step Two: Defeat boss and rescue Knight. PENDING!**

**Random Fact of the Day: A single arrow can destroy an Armos.**

**Till next Chap!**


	12. The General of Darkness

**Alright, you've waited long enough for this chap. Feel free to kick me for the lapse, I know I deserve it. Anyway, this is chap 12. Will we see Knight in this chap? Or is it too late for our furry friend? Omg, lol… And Kiara, do try to behave yourself!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

In the past, it seemed as if every time the Links were in trouble, Knight would be there with a solution to their current crisis. From escaping the Great Palace to solving their dilemma in the Water Temple, and even when they weren't fighting hordes of enemies, Knight was always there with a helpful tip.

This time however, it was the heroic Knight that needed helping.

After collecting the Big Key, the six Links had backtracked to the beginning of the dungeon, using the middle door which led upward. Once they had solved a few puzzles, they finally made it to the door where they would use the Big Key and continue their quest.

Only _this _part of the dungeon wouldn't be as easy as the last…

Seasons tried his best not to curse as they entered the second ice covered room in a row. "Why? Why does there have to ice everywhere…?"

"You got a thing against ice dungeons?" asked Twilight curiously.

"No. But this is not an ice dungeon. There shouldn't-" He paused to dodge a laser shot from a Beamos effectively causing him to slip and fall on the cold floor. "-be ice..."

"Yeah, but it's a last dungeon, isn't it? Its not supposed to be easy."

"Oh drop it."

"What's the matter, Seasons?" asked Toony as he zipped by a Daira, slicing as he went. "I think ice dungeons are fun! Especially when you have to blow out the torches and use the Grapple Hook to-"

"Ice dungeons are _not _fun," replied Young Link as he swiped at a roaming Stalfos with his sword only to miss. The blasted thing had jumped away out of reach. "Darn it."

"Look, who _cares _if ice dungeons are fun or not? Lets kill these things and continue on!" said an aggravated Brunette as he killed the Stalfos that got away.

"What's _his _problem?" asked Twilight.

Ocarina sighed, "He never had an ice dungeon."

"Oh…"

"Shut up!"

Like the rooms before, once all the enemies had been defeated, the door leading to the next room opened up. The next room was slightly plain with no enemies or puzzles. The only thing in it were four Ganon Statues.

"Think he likes himself?" wondered Twilight.

"I sure hope so." Young Link grinned, "Cuz no one else would."

Ocarina nodded, "Agreed."

As the Links continued into the next room, the door suddenly shut itself, locking them in. They were stuck in a moderately sized room filled with sand. The only exit being a locked door to the north.

For a moment the Links didn't know what to do. Until the ground began shaking that is…

Instantly Young Link groaned, thinking of his Ikana Canyon adventure. "Don't tell me…"

Toony frowned, "Not _this_ boss again…"

Seasons quickly looked around for any shadows beneath the sand. He had scene this set up before. "Subterror… Should have known…"

Both Young Link and Toony looked at him awkwardly, "What boss are _you _thinking of?"

He blinked. "Subterror. You know, that one boss in the Moonlit Grotto. You had to spot it in the sand and-"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Seriously, have none of you played through the Oracles?" asked a slightly ticked Seasons.

"Well…"

"Lets discuss this later," stated Ocarina seriously. The boss had shown itself and it was not Subterror.

Three large Lanmola had appeared, bursting through the surface of the sand, and were now flying through the room. Once airborne, they would curve and submerge themselves in the sand once again shielding themselves from harm.

Looks like the Links were in for another fight!

Brunette held up his shield to protect himself from rocks spewed by the baddies as they emerged from the ground, "Alright, two bosses in a dungeon I can deal with, but _three?_"

"Stop complaining." Twilight dodged underneath one of the worms as a second popped up. Spinning his sword, he administered a quick spin attack causing some damage. The Lanmola quickly burrowed down under the sand again to avoid more swings. "See? Its not like they're hard or anything…"

"You can say that again."

Ocarina and Young Link nodded as together they successfully destroyed one of the three Lanmolas. Now there were only two.

"Hmph, yeah well there better not be a _fourth _boss in here…" mumbled the brunette. "Armos Knights, Lanmolas, and Pokemon are enough."

Seasons drooped, "Not you too, Brunette…"

As the Links continued dishing out the hurt, eventually it came down to one Lanmola. This one seemed a bit bigger and spewed even more rocks than the last. However, being big and bad doesn't mean you're the smartest in the bunch…

All the Links had to do was wait for it to surface and then gang bang it. The poor Lanmola didn't even stand a chance… The enemy quickly died, opening the path north and allowing the Links to continue.

This is where things got complicated…

Once they continued north, they ascended some stairs only to be pitted up against four Wizzrobes. Four Wizzrobes in a room with an invisible floor that is. After a quick Lens of Truth however, they were easily defeated.

"So like… Once we defeat Onox… Then what?"

Twilight looked at Toony like he was retarded, "What do you mean? Then what? We kill Ganon of course!"

Ocarina nodded, "Once we save Knight, there will be nothing stopping us from defeating him. We'll team up together to destroy the Dark Lord and then things will go back to the way they were."

"I don't think so."

The Links stopped to turn to Seasons. The Hero of Labrynna had stopped mid stride, his arms folded as if thinking.

"What do you mean? Of course things will go back to normal! That's how its always worked." Young Link paused, "Right?"

"Think about it…" Seasons sighed slightly as he said, "Dark Link said _all _the villains of our past. So far we've only encountered two and that's including Phantom Ganon. Onox is up next so that clears me." He turned to the other Links seriously, "What about you, Twilight? What about Zant? And Young Link? What happened to Majora? There are still many foes we havent defeated yet…"

"Well we already know Zant is dead." Ocarina gave Twilight a nod as he said, "Dark Link told us that much."

"And we don't have to worry about Agahnim." Brunette grinned, "Guess Ganon isn't fond of keeping his little tools around. Once he was free of the Dark Realm he disposed of him too. Told me so himself."

Toony frowned, "Well that's two down but what about Majora?"

"Majora is dead."

Ocarina turned to his younger self questioningly, "How do you know that?"

"Veran." He looked down, not wanting to meet their gaze, "She was always thinking about it… Their accomplishments. Labyrnna… Holodrum… Hyrule… And when Majora turned its sights on Hyrule after destroying Termina…"

"They destroyed it." Brunette grinned as he continued down the path, "Mighty nice of them, destroying our enemies for us. We should thank them, starting with that Onox guy."

"I'm down for that!" Toony adjusted his hat as he followed after Brunette, "And when this is all over, we can go get ice cream!"

Twilight shook his head before following behind, "I still don't get how those two are friends…"

"So, you think we can beat Onox?" asked Ocarina.

"If we can beat Veran, we can beat Onox."

Once the conversation was over, the Links followed the path further into the dungeon. Things were starting to get hectic now. More conveyer floors, collapsing floors, weird eyes on the walls that shot lasers at you… It made the Links wonder: How the hell did Knight get through all this?

Eventually, the Links came upon an even larger room than the one they had all met up in. This room was comprised of a single platform surrounded by a large pit. In order to get across, you would have to jump down onto this platform and walk to the other side. The only problem? A giant Moldorm was busy enjoying itself in the center of the platform.

Brunette instantly went into pissed off mode. "Ah what the hell is this?-! Another boss? First rhinos, then worms, now _this? _What the hell is up with this dungeon, seriously?"

*Link earned the Title of: Bothered Brunette.*

"All Tales of Symphonia jokes aside, we have to defeat that thing." Ocarina steadied his sword. "All right, on the count of three we all charge it. One-"

"Hold up, Ocarina." Young Link raised his hand to get his attention, "I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Two-"

"What if-"

"_Three!_"

The Links watched as Ocarina jumped down to the platform by himself. He charged the beast head on, sword raised. As soon as he got within striking distance he swung, connecting with the head, and effectively causing himself to bounce back off the creature's hide.

"Ocarina, look out!"

Too late.

The Hero of Time fell, screaming as he did so, down the pit surrounding the platform. What lay at the bottom, the Links didn't know. It was too dark to see.

They all looked at each other nervously.

"Well…that sucks…"

"What are we going to do guys?" asked Toony worriedly. "Ocarina fell! How are we gunna get by without him?"

"Easily," answered Brunette. He faced the Links with a grin, "Alright, now that he's gone, _I'm _the leader, got it?"

"Hey! Why do _you _get to be the leader?" argued Twilight. "_I _should be the leader now that Ocarina's gone. I'm the second most popular so it only makes sense that I-"

"As if!" Young Link glared up at Twilight. "Technically, I _am _Ocarina, so I get to replace him as leader!"

"You're too young!"

"Am not!"

Toony ignored them and gazed down into the black pit sadly, "Poor Ocarina…"

Seasons rolled his eyes. They lose one Link and already they fall apart. Did it really matter who was leader? Hell, Knight should be leader, but he wasn't here at the moment. What if-  
He paused as his eyes landed on another door on the other side of the room. Ocarina had just stepped through it looking moderately confused.

"Hey guys!" he called. "What are you doing just standing there?-! Kill that thing!"

The other Links turned in shock at their seemingly back from the dead leader.

"Ocarina! How the… You're alive?-!"

The Hero of Time frowned, "You say that like it's a bad thing…" Switching gears he said, "There's a room below this one with stairs leading back up. Don't ask me why something that convenient would be in a dungeon. Beats me…"

"Damn, guess I don't get to be party leader after all…" mumbled Brunette.

"What was that?" asked Ocarina.

"Nothing!"

"Alright, so don't attack its hide. Go for its weak point!" declared Toony.

"And that would be?"

"Its tail!" Toony rushed forward then and jumped on the platform.

Right next to the creature…

"_Ahh!_" Toony braced himself the best he could as the Moldorm bumped into him, sending the small Link off the platform and into the black pit below.

"Well that was dumb." Brunette adjusted his shield, "Let a _real _Link show you how its done!"

They watched as Brunette jumped down, and effectively got pushed back into the pit.

"Wow…" Twilight shook his head, "Guess its my turn then!" The Hero of Light jumped down, shield up. As the Moldorm came for him, he was bounced back but managed to remain on the platform. Switching to his sword, Twilight ran to the creature's tail and was about to attack when-

"Ah dammit…"

Young Link frowned as Twilight fell into the pit just like the rest of them. "Can't you guys do anything?" With a sigh, Young Link jumped down to face the Moldorm. "Okay, bring it!" His eyes widened as the worm charged straight for him. "On second thought- Ack!"

Seasons shook his head as Brunette, Twilight, and Toony appeared by Ocarina's side on the other side of the room. Honestly, how hard could fighting a worm be?

Taking sword in hand, Seasons jumped down onto the platform, and discovered just how hard it was.

As soon as he set foot on the platform, he was instantly knocked back and into the pit.

Brunette snickered, "So much for that Link."

"Okay, so maybe charging in isn't such a good idea…" Ocarina watched the Moldorm looking for any patterns. Regrettably he couldn't find any. "I think this boss is just random, guys. We'll just have to be careful."

"Can't we just shoot it?" asked Toony as he brought out his bow.

"Yeah, getting in a shot when that thing is sprawling around all crazy like? Good luck." Brunette thought a moment, "Toony?"

"Yeah?"

"Lets try two at once. Maybe that'll confuse it."

"You got it!"

The two Links jumped down on the platform. As Brunette circled to the right, Toony came up from the left. The Moldorm, busy in its own little world, could care less how many Links charged it. The creature still circled the platform haphazardly without a care in the world.

"Now!" Brunette rushed forward to strike. As soon as his sword came down, the worm curved, bumping the brunette with its head succeeding in pushing the Hero off the platform and back in the pit.

Just as the worm curved however, Toony rolled forward and sliced its tail. "That's for Brunette!"

"Toony! Watch out!"

"Huh?"

Ocarina winced as Toony got smacked upside the head by the creature and was thrown off the platform. "That's gotta hurt…"

"At least we know how to defeat it now." Young Link turned to Twilight, "You ready?"

"Let's go!"

Twilight and Young Link jumped down next. Using Broony's strategy, they circled around and when Moldorn went for one, the other would come from behind and attack. The whole strategy was quite effective, until you fell…

Ocarina nodded as Seasons came up the stairs and stood beside him, "Alright, Seasons, we figured out how to kill it. We both jump down and-"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Seasons glared down at the circling Moldorm on the platform. There was no way in hell a worm was going to get the best of him. "I'm gunna kill that bastard."

Ocarina looked at him surprised, "S-Seasons?"

Without another word, Seasons jumped down on the platform. He actually managed to make a hit before getting hit himself, falling off the platform, yelling multiple curses as he went.

The Hero of Time stared into the black abyss where he had fallen in shock. This was definitely a side of Seasons he had never seen before. And just what was that last thing he said? Something about sucking infected…he didn't know what…

Ocarina made a mental note not to piss off Seasons.

"The hell you doing just standing there?" asked Brunette as he came up the stairs. "Kill that thing already!"

"R-Right!"

Together, Brunette and Ocarina jumped down to meet the circling menace. Once the Moldorm went for Ocarina, the battle was over. Brunette quickly slashed at its tail, killing it and causing the creature to implode. Once the worm was defeated, the Links regrouped and continued on.

As soon as they entered the next room Seasons instantly went into a bad mood. "More ice floors?"

"We're almost done. Don't worry!" Ocarina smiled. He didn't want Seasons reverting back to that weird 'Death to Everyone' mode.

Just as Ocarina said, as soon as they got passed the evil room with the ice floor, spikes, bumpers, and tiny Helmasaurs, they entered a long corridor. Reaching the other end of the hall, the Links found themselves standing in front of a chained door.

The boss door.

Brunette let out a tired sigh, "Bout time… This dungeon was retarded. Three bosses? Not including the final guy. How the hell did Knight put up with all this crap?"

"You can ask him yourself once we rescue him." Twilight glanced at Ocarina who held the Big Key, "You ready?"

"Almost." He turned to Seasons, "Before we go in, tell us about Onox. What's his weakness?"

"Weakness? He doesn't have any."

"Say what? All bosses have a weakness! Is it water?" asked Young Link.

"Yeah! Grass Pokemon and Steel types are also effective against rock so that Onix is going down!" informed Toony happily. "Oh, fighting types work too!"

Seasons' eye twitched with anger, "For the last time! Onox is _not _a Pokemon!"

"So how do we kill it?" asked Twilight.

"Nothing can penetrate his armor. You have to use spin attacks." Seasons folded his arms as he thought back on his battle with the General of Darkness. "His attacks are fairly predicted-able. Simply dodge out of the way. Once he transforms however…"

"However?"

"Things get messy…"

Ocarina frowned, "How messy?"

"A giant dragon is flying around the room, trying to kill you by smashing you, shooting flames, and by using various other manners of pain. How messy do you think?"

"A…dragon?" Toony shrunk. "I've never fought a dragon before…"

"Just make sure you don't get ass raped," grumbled Brunette. He remembered his encounter with his first dragon well, and it wasn't pretty.

"R-Raped?-!"

Twilight scoffed, "Whatever, dragons are super easy to kill. Don't worry, Toony, he's just trying to scare you."

"I don't know…" Ocarina shook his head thinking of Volvagia. "They can be quite a pain…"

"So how do we kill him in his dragon form?" asked Young Link.

"Attack the jewel on his forehead," answered Seasons simply. "Actually getting there however, is the hard part."

"Right. Use spin attacks, and when he transforms, go for the crystal." Ocarina nodded, "Anything else?"

Seasons paused. Should he tell them about that other thing? Surely Onox wouldn't do that seeing as Din was not here. But if he did decide to pull his trump card… A frown crossed his face as he thought of his severely lacking inventory. He certainly _hoped_ Onox wouldn't resort to that.

"Seasons?"

"No, that's it." he said.

"Good. Lets get this over with then."

Inserting the Big Key into the lock, the chains came off, allowing the Links access to the chamber within. The room was decent sized, not good for a giant dragon, but good enough for a giant dude in armor.

Onox grinned from beneath his helm as he stared at the Links, "So good you could make it, Heroes. Then again, you six arent really Heroes at all are you? No Hero would simply sit by and let their kingdom fall to ruin. Or an adjacent kingdom for that matter, " he added, looking at Seasons. "Been a long time, boy."

"I would have been here sooner if you had invested in an elevator, asshole," he replied harshly.

"Heh, still think you're all that, eh? Well I can fix you of that…"

"Hey!" Twilight pointed angrily at Onox as the evil fiend brought out his weapon. "Who said you get a Ball and Chain?-! _I'm _the one with the Ball and Chain!"

"You do realize he came before you, right?" asked Brunette.

"Yeah but-"

"Enough! I shall end your petty squabbling and your lives!" Onox began twirling his weapon as he thought on which Link to attack first. Finding a suitable target, he struck.

The Links quickly separated as Onox threw his massive weapon at them. The heavy spiked ball landed on the ground with a thud, breaking up the floor and sending debris everywhere.

Toony brought up his shield to defend himself from the debris as Onox withdrew his weapon to attack again, "How are we suppose to get close to him if he keeps swinging that big thing around?"

"Like this!"

Seasons rushed forward to face Onox head on. The evil General of Darkness let loose his weapon as he neared but Seasons had been through this fight before. As soon as his weapon was released, Seasons side stepped, charged up his sword, and administered a quick spin attack.

"D-Damn you!" Onox took a step back as Seasons' sword tore through his armor. As soon as he retrieved his weapon, he began twirling it once more, eager for some payback.

"And that's all you do," said Seasons as he stepped out of harms way.

"Sounds easy!" Toony grinned, "Alright, here goes!"

"I don't think so!" Onox grinned as he let loose his weapon headed straight for Toony.

"Toony, move it!" Brunette threw his boomerang at Toony, knocking him out of harms way as Onox's weapon sailed by. "Careful!"

"Did ya have ta hit me with the boomerang?" he wined as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"Well if you weren't so stupid then-"

"Brunette!" Twilight winced as his warning came too late.

Onox's large weapon had made a direct hit on the brunette Hero causing him to fall flat on his face.

Onox let out a cold laugh as he retrieved his weapon once more, "Well that's _one _down. Who's next?"

Ocarina glared at the General, "You'll pay for that!"

"Oh really? And are you and your rag tag crew going to make me?"

Charging forward, Ocarina held out his sword, ready to unleash a quick spin attack. Onox, however, had other plans. He swung his weapon around wildly, making the Hero unable to get any closer.

"Take this!" shouted Young Link as he fired off a Light Arrow straight at the boss' face.

The General of Darkness dropped his weapon, shielding his eyes from the bright light given off by the arrows. Not wanting to pass up the opportunity, Ocarina charged his sword up fully and released. His strike did even more damage than Seasons' and cut through the boss' armor cleanly.

"Brunette, I know you're not dead, get up dammit!" ordered Twilight. "We still have a boss to defeat!"

Slowly, the first Link got to his feet. After checking to make sure he was alright, he turned to Twilight with a glare, "Who are you to order me around, punk?-!"

He grinned, "See? You're fine."

"That doesn't mean that thing didn't hurt…"

"Here he comes again!" warned Young Link.

Onox shook his head, trying to clear his vision. Picking up his weapon once more, he turned to face the Links. If this continued, he was sure to fail, and failure was not an option. Coming up with a plan, he grinned.

"So…you think you can best me?" he asked them.

"Well why not?" asked Ocarina. "It _is _six on one."

"Not quite…" he replied sinisterly.

Seasons groaned. He was afraid this might happen. Onox was about to reveal his trump card…

With a snap of his fingers, an eighth person appeared. This new arrival was completely encased in a crystal and looked extremely familiar. Just like Din before him, Knight was now sealed within Onox's magic.

"Knight!"

"Let him go!" demanded Ocarina. "If you don't, we'll-"

"You'll what?" asked Onox with a laugh. "You'll kill me? Ha! I'm sure your little friend there has told you already, but if you attempt to harm me, its _you _who will feel the pain!"

All eyes turned to Seasons who shrugged. "So I didn't tell you. We can still beat him."

Onox grinned once again, "And how are you going to do that? You don't have that pesky Rod of Seasons anymore. Now you shall die!"

There was no more room for discussion as Onox went into attack mode once again. The crystal housing Knight would circle around the General, making it impossible to attack. To add to the already bad situation, Onox had also brought out some new moves as well.

Young Link held up his shield to defend himself from the several tornadoes which the fiend had summoned, only to be thrown back against the wall, "Ouch… You didn't tell us about _this_, Seasons!" he yelled accusingly.

"Or about the rocks from above!" argued Brunette as he held his shield above his head to protect himself from fragments of the ceiling raining down as an after effect of Onox's stompings.

Toony frowned in annoyance as he dodged Onox's spiked ball once again, "I can't get near him at all, and if I do attack, I might hurt Knight or myself. This is lame, guys!"

"Seasons! How did you beat him before?" asked Ocarina as he dodged one of the several tornadoes flying everywhere.

"I used the Rod of Seasons to knock the crystal out of the way, but-"

"Let me guess. You don't have that, do you?" asked Twilight sourly. "Fine. Looks like we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way!"

"Twilight, no!"

He ignored him and charged Onox head on. Swinging with his sword, the Link struck the crystal. What felt like a bolt of electricity surged through his body and the Link was flung backward, landing on the floor.

"D-Damn… What was that?"

Seasons rolled his eyes, "Told you."

Ocarina frowned. There had to be some way to get that crystal away from Onox so they could attack. But what? He didn't have anything. Twilight was useless. Brunette had a raft… No, that wouldn't work.  
His frowned deepened as the battle kept going poorly. None of them could get a hit on him, and these damn tornados weren't helping either. Wait. Tornados?

"Toony!" he called. "Use your Deku Leaf to blow the crystal away!"

"Wha-" He paused to block debris kicked up by Onox's large weapon. "What do you-"

"Just do it!"

"Right!"

Once Onox stopped attacking, the Hero of Winds equipped his Deku Leaf and attacked. The large gust of wind sailed straight for the crystal and knocked it away. Now they could beat Onox!

"Great, Toony! Now keep that up! We'll go for Onox!"

With a new plan set, the Links renewed their assault. Dodging Onox's attacks, they successfully unleashed spin attack after spin attack and after a while, the General of Darkness finally was beat.

Onox dropped his weapon as he fell to one knee. How could he have lost so easily? He had had them beat! Never matter… He still had one more trick to play…

"So you have beaten my Human form, but you will not succeed against the power of my true might!"

To the Links' surprise, minus Seasons', Onox, along with the crystal housing Knight, disappeared.

"Where'd he-"

The Links gasped as the floor beneath them suddenly collapsed. Landing in a new, larger room, they turned to face Onox who was floating above them.

"And now, time to end this!"

The Links only had a split second to prepare themselves before the General of Darkness transformed into a giant dragon. Opening his mouth, the dark dragon spewed red flames everywhere which sailed off in various directions.

The Links held up their shields to defend themselves the best they could as the dragon switched to blue flames. These were less sporadic but harder to dodge.

"So, you said attack the crystal, right?" asked Ocarina as the bombardments stopped.

"Yeah."

"But the crystal's way up there!" complained Young Link. He pointed up at the dragon's head where the crystal rested. "How are we supposed to get up there? Fly?"

"Well-" He was cut off as more fireballs rained down. "You can jump on his hand and from there jump and attack at the same time. Hopefully you wont miss."

"_Hopefully?-!_"

"Just make sure he doesn't grab you."

"What do you mean by 'grab'?"

Brunette backed off as the giant dragon swiped at him with its claws. Taking sword in hand, he attacked the creature's hand. The blade simply bounced off, doing no damage whatsoever. "This…is not good."

"So the crystal really is the only weak point…" Twilight dodged more flames as he thought of an idea. Taking out his bow, he fired an arrow aimed for the crystal. The projectile simply bounced off, effect less. "So much for that theory…"

"Guys! Help!"

The Links looked up to where the giant dragon was. Somehow he had caught Toony in his grip and the little Link was struggling to escape.

Brunette groaned. "Why do I always have to save your- _Ahh!_" The brunette Link was caught off guard as Onox's other hand swiped across the floor. Once again he fell face first onto the ground.

"Don't worry, Toony! We're-" Ocarina braced himself as Onox fired off more flames.

Seasons stared up at Onox determinedly. _Someone _had to do something. Dodging to his left, he managed to avoid Onox as he tried to crush the Hero with his hand. Wasting no time at all, Seasons hopped onto the fiend's hand, charged up his sword, and when the dragon raised his hand up to his face, jumped, striking the crystal and landing on the boss' other hand.

The Hero of Holodrum sheathed his sword as he tried to free Toony from the dragon's grasp.

"Seasons! That was awesome!" exclaimed the small Hero. "How did you-"

"Shut up! I'm trying to help you here!" He cursed as he struggled against the demon's grip. He had him pretty tight…

"Hurry!" He could feel Onox starting to tighten his grip and didn't like the idea of being squeezed to death.

Down on the ground, things were getting hectic. Not only did they have to worry about Onox's flame attacks, but they also had to deal with his sweeping hand motions.

Brunette rubbed his face painfully, "I swear, I'm gunna need plastic surgery or something after all these face plants… Does my nose look crooked to you?"

"Brunette, is now really the time to discuss these things?" asked Ocarina.

"Guess not…"

"Maybe I can blind him again with another Light Arrow?" suggested Young Link. Without waiting for a response, the young Hero brought out his bow and fired.

The giant dragon roared with pain as the arrow connected with its right eye. Seasons and Toony, who were still on one of his hands, were flung aside as the demon flailed wildly trying to comfort his hurt eye.

"Oh crap!"

"Seasons! Toony!"

Using his Deku Leaf, Toony safely glided back down to the others. Seasons however, wasn't as fortunate. The Hero of Labrynna hit the wall before sliding to the floor where he remained motionless.

"_Seasons!_" Equipping the Bunny Hood, Young Link quickly ran to his side to make sure he was okay. He sighed with relief as he felt a pulse. "He's okay, guys… He's just out."

Ocarina breathed a sigh. "Thank goodness…" Turning back to the boss, he frowned. They had only managed to hit him once and already one of the Links were out. Thing's were not looking up.

"We need a new strategy," said Twilight as he stepped beside him.

"But what?" He watched as Young Link got smacked as he tried another arrow. "We cant get near that crystal…"

"Did you see what Seasons did? If we follow that strategy then maybe…"

"It'll be dangerous, but I guess we have no choice."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Brunette.

Dodging some flames, the brunette Hero sidestepped Onox's large hand, jumping on it in the process. As soon as he was able, he jumped off towards the dragon's weak spot, and swung his blade. He grinned as he made a direct hit and rolled before connecting with the floor to avoid taking damage.

"Not bad." Twilight grinned, "My turn!"

As if in response, the dragon swiped at him, putting an end to his plans. The Links were forced to go on the defensive as more balls of fire rained down on them.

"This is so not cool guys!" whined Toony.

Toony was right. Enough was enough. As soon as Onox's attack let up, Ocarina charged forward.

Onox brought down his hand to crush the Hero of Time but was foiled when he side stepped, landing on the creature's hand. He was just about to attempt to hit the crystal on his forehead when the dragon quickly grabbed him with his other hand.

"Ocarina!" Once again, Young Link tried another arrow but was forced to defend as more blue flames rained down.

The Hero of Time struggled against the demon's grip futilely. The dragon had hin completely immobilized. As Onox began to crush him, the Hero couldn't help but think this is what Young Link must have gone through when he was fighting Ganon.

"Dammit, we have to do something!" Brunette glared up at the immense dragon floating ahead. "Take this!" he yelled as he began throwing things at it.

"Brunette, I don't think throwing a two foot ladder at a giant dragon is going to help," said Twilight flatly.

"Maybe the raft?" suggested Toony.

"Guys, this is serious!" yelled Young Link. He looked up at Ocarina feeling useless. Was there nothing they could do?

"Welp, guess we should start deciding who gets to be team leader now."

"_Brunette!_"

As the Hero of Time's vision began to fade, something strange happened. Onox suddenly released the Hero, crying out in pain as he shook his hand violently. Ocarina landed on the ground rather rudely and looked up questioningly at the boss who was massaging his hand where a large blackish burn had appeared.

Where had that burn come from? wondered Ocarina. He certainly didn't do that. Then what-

"Dude, the hell you do?" asked Twilight curiously.

"I- I don't know…" he answered, standing up. This was definitely worth going over but they had more urgent matters to deal with at the moment. "We have to defeat him now. Before this drags on any longer."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" asked Brunette. "I don't think he'd want us anywhere near his hands after that stunt you pulled. How are we going to get to the crystal?"

Ocarina glanced at Young Link. He didn't want to have to resort to using the power of the Fierce Deity, but what choice did they have? Seasons was out, Knight wasn't here, and if they didn't do something quick, Hyrule was doomed for sure.

The Hero of Time opened his mouth to speak but Twilight beat him to it.

"Toony?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"How much do you weigh?"

"Eh?-!"

"Twilight, I don't think now is the time for-"

"Shut up!" Twilight looked over Toony with a nod. "Yeah, I think it'll be fine."

"Fine? Fine for what?" asked Toony warily.

Without pausing to answer, Twilight bent down and transformed into a wolf. Glancing at Toony, he motioned towards his back.

The Hero of Winds tried to hide his rising excitement as he understood what he meant.

"Uh… What's going on?" asked Brunette.

Toony jumped up on the wolf's back ready for some action, "Let's get 'em, Twilight!"

The large wolf let out a howl before running straight for the dragon. Using his heightened skills, Twilight leapt up into the air, barely managing to get a hold on the dragon's thick hide.

Onox, knowing where this was going, went to knock them off but was foiled as Young Link fired off another Light arrow, stunning the beast.

Toony and Twilight together traveled up the creature headed straight for its weak spot. As soon as they got within striking distance, Toony jumped up and came down with a downward thrust just as Twilight reverted back and used an attack of his own.

The dragon howled out in pain before slowly falling to the floor defeated.

Ocarina let out a tired sigh as he sheathed his sword. They had won. Onox was defeated. But somehow, this victory felt hollow. Like, they hadn't won anything at all. In truth, they had almost been defeated.

Toony grinned up at Twilight as they landed on solid ground, "That was amazing! Oh my gosh! Let's do it again!"

"No," he said flatly.

"Awww… But why not?"

"That was a one time deal. Nothing more."

Toony looked up at him with his big puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

Brunette grinned, "Ah, he's doing that face thing again. Now you _cant _refuse. Trust me," he added with a frown. "I tried."

Twilight sighed, "Fine-"

"Yay!"

"But we have to defeat Ganon first."

"You got it!"

Over by the wall, Young Link was trying to get Seasons to wake up by nearly shaking him to death. "Hey! We killed him. You can wake up now. Wake up!"

The Hero of Holodrum groaned, "Damn…boxing gloves…"

"Wha?"

"Huh?" Seasons opened his eyes and looked at Young Link. Relief washed over him. "Thank the goddesses its not Twilight…"

"Heh, yeah well, we beat him."

"You did?" he asked slightly confused.

"Well duh, why wouldn't we be able to beat him?"

"Well-"

"Don't answer that."

As Seasons and Young Link joined the others, the crystal that encased Knight slowly descended into the room and burst open, revealing the Link within.

"Knight!"

The newest recruit to their team glanced at them all confused, "Who's Knight?"

Needless to say, the Links all sweat-dropped.

By working together, the Links had found their lost friend. Sure, he didn't know who they were or who he was apparently, but that didn't matter. They were together once again. Now the only thing stopping them was the Dark Lord himself.

But Ocarina had to question:

Would they be able to defeat Ganondorf and bring Hyrule back to the light?

And what of that mysterious burn given to the General of Darkness, Onox?

Regardless if things didn't add up, he was sure that whatever happened next, they would get through it together.

No matter what.

**

* * *

Ugh… I finally finished it…**

**And before anyone yells at me: Yes, Onox takes way more than how many hits I put in here, but did you really want a gazzilion word fic? No? Okay. Glad we could agree on something.**

**So, the Links are all happy. Though Knight has head pigeons. What's next? Is it the end? A filler? Nothing at all?-! Who knows… For now-**

**Till next Chap!**


	13. A Fight to the Finish

**My gosh, we're getting real close to the end, guys! But before I say anything else:**

***Showers With Cookies***

**Everyone gets cookies! Why? Because I'm such a nice person. Anywho!**

**Be sure to enjoy them while reading this SSS Redux chap 13! Also, somehow this ended up being really long so...yeah...**

* * *

After all the Links had been through, through all the ups and downs, the seven Heroes were finally at long last together again. Defeating Onox and rescuing Knight had been a trial but their greatest trial lay ahead.

It was time for the seven Heroes to confront the evil Lord Ganondorf and put an end to this once and for all.

Only problem?

Knight.

The Links were currently in the Death Mountain Range just south of where they had come across Onox's Tower. They needed a place to rest after that hectic dungeon and plan out the next part of their quest. Since the mountains were remote, they were the perfect place.

Toony frowned as he explained everything to Knight for the third time, "Come on, Knight… You're the smart one! Why can't you remember?"

"Did you try explaining to him about Phantom Ganon and all that?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah… And everything about our _last _adventure too…" He sighed, "What if he really never cared about us and that's why he doesn't remember?"

"Come on, guys!" Ocarina smiled to try and cheer them up, "This is Knight we're talking about!"

"I don't know…" Young Link looked doubtful. "You remember that one time in the Great Palace?"

"He _did _make some strange comments in the Palace of Twilight…" added Twilight.

Brunette rolled his eyes, "You guys are idiots. Knight would never betray our cause."

"That doesn't mean he likes us…"

The Link in question sighed. "Listen, does it really matter if I remember what has happened in the past or not? All that matters is finding the Princess and destroying the evil King of Thieves, Ganondorf Dragmire. Nothing else is important."

The Links all paused. Their eyes widened as they realized something.

Something…_important…_

"_We forgot about Zelda!_" they cried.

Brunette clenched his fists angrily as he yelled, "How could I have forgotten about the princess?-!"

"_You _forgot about her? _I _forgot she even existed!" exclaimed Young Link.

"What if she _doesn't _exist, guys?-!" Toony shook his head in despair. "After all, Ganon has the Triforce and everything is destroyed. What if he killed her to get the Triforce of Wisdom?-!"

"Goddesses, curse me! I'm an idiot! Why didn't I ask Dark Link when I had the chance?-!" Ocarina looked down in defeat. "He's the only one who would have known about the princess. And now he's gone…"

"Maybe… Maybe she's just held captive somewhere?" guessed Twilight hopefully. "You know, like always…"

"Either that or she's dead," stated Seasons flatly.

They glared at him.

"What? I'm just being rational here."

Knight looked at the Links slightly confused. "How could you have forgotten about the Princess? I know that you've told me that you six are the Heroes of Hyrule and I am the seventh, but after hearing this, I'm starting to really doubt your story."

Ocarina sighed, not really caring anymore. For the most part, Knight was right, as usual. How could they have forgotten about Princess Zelda? Some Heroes _they _were…

"Hey guys… Not to make this even more depressing but, um…" Seasons looked around at their surroundings, "Going back on our conversation earlier, you really think killing Ganon will fix all this?"

Twilight looked around their bleak surroundings with a frown, "Yeah… I think Seasons has a point here. Last time, Hyrule remained fairly intact. Nothing was wrong. But now…"

"Screwed up pretty bad _this _time…" mumbled Brunette.

Young Link sighed, "Too bad we can't just go back to the past and start over…"

"Past…" Ocarina tilted his head to one side as he thought about something Knight had told him once. "Hey, Knight… Didn't the Dark World vanish after you defeated Ganon?"

He stared back at him blankly, "I never defeated Ganon. I've never even met this Dark Lord."

"Wait a second," Twilight looked confused, "Then how do you know his last name? We never told you. Hell, I didn't even know he _had _a last name."

Knight looked at them all, full of concern. "Honestly, a Hero should at least know his country's history."

"Meaning?"

He sighed, "Ganondorf Dragmire, or Mandrag Ganon as he went by in those days, was successful in entering the Sacred Realm where he laid claim to the Triforce. Using its powers he turned the Golden Land into an evil realm and nearly took over the world. Though I suppose he was successful in that endeavor judging by the state of things… Its all written down in the Book of Mudora as part of the Imprisoning War. Didn't you know that?"

The Links continued to stare at Knight unsure of what to say. Once again, the Link had proven himself as the 'smart one' of the group. Mandrag? Since when did Ganon go by _that? _

As the other Links continued to question each other on what to do, Ocarina remained silent. An idea was forming in his mind that he had never had before. Indeed, not many of the Links had ever had the opportunity to try it, but if they could pull it off…

Ocarina nodded slowly, finalizing his plan in his head, "Guys…"

"Maybe we can find a _new _Hyrule and simply start over?" suggested Toony.

"With what people?" asked Twilight.

Brunette scoffed, "You don't honestly think we're the only ones left? Be reasonable!"

"Guys, I think I've got an-"

"Once we defeat this threat we can simply rebuild." Knight smiled, "Hyrule is a strong country. She'll recover, no matter how long it takes."

Young Link rolled his eyes, "We're not elves! We don't live forever."

"Maybe we should do what Toony suggested and leave Hyrule?" Seasons kicked a rock as he said, "This country is always trying to fall apart. I say we let it and go somewhere else."

"Like where?" asked Brunette. "Hyrule isn't the only place effected by Ganon's wrath. The whole world is suffering! There's no place _to _go to."

"You think I don't know that?-!"

"Guys, listen!" yelled Ocarina, trying to get their attention. Once he had it he said, "Why don't we simply use the Triforce?"

A long silence descended upon the Links. Use the Triforce? Could they really do that? Somehow the Triforce had always seemed like the air around them, there, but unobtainable. Sure they sometimes held the Triforce of Courage, but never the whole thing. Knight was the only Link who had actually used the power of the Sacred Triangles, but apparently he didn't remember.

"Um… You _do _realize _Ganon _has the Triforce at the moment, right?" asked Brunette. "What are you going to do? Ask him politely to hand it over?"

"Well, no, but once we defeat him-"

"If we can even do that." Seasons folded his arms skeptically. To him, the Triforce had been nothing but a nuisance. "What makes you think using the Triforce would even work anyway?"

"He who touches it will have whatever he desires granted." Knight thought a moment. "As long as one's heart is true, the Triforce will lead the land to prosperity. So say the legends…"

"So you think it'll work?" asked Twilight.

Toony nodded, "It worked when the King used it. His wish came true and…" He paused.

"And what?"

A frown crossed the Hero of Wind's face, "Once his wish came true, the Triforce separated into three again and disappeared…"

"Well once we kill Ganon, we wont need the power of the Triforce anyway." Young Link grinned, "Great idea, Ocarina! We should totally do that!"

The Hero of Time looked down at his younger self with a grin of his own, "You just want to use the power of the Triforce."

"Who wouldn't?"

"So we're actually going to use it?" asked Seasons. "Well then, what should we wish for? We only get one chance at this and if we don't specify-"

"Will you stop pms-ing already? Jeez, you sound like Dark Link." Twilight shook his head. "We'll deal with that when we get there, right, Ocarina?"

He nodded, "Exactly."

"So what about now?" asked Knight. "Ganon is most likely awaiting us in his Castle. I doubt getting to him will be easy…"

Toony sighed, "Sometimes I wish we could just skip the dungeon and get straight to the boss…"

"Nothing is ever that simple."

The Links sighed, knowing it to be true. Having a plan was great, but it was useless unless they acted upon it. Sure, they wanted to use the Triforce, but they would have to defeat Ganon first. And in order to do that, they needed to get past his defenses… Never a fun thing.

"So we got Dark Nuts, Kargoroks, Lizalfos, and Iron Knuckles…" Brunette shook his head as he handed Toony back his Telescope. "Not exactly revered party guests…"

"I'm surprised you even know what a Kargorock is," remarked Twilight.

"Oh shut it."

After a bit of traveling, the Links had made it to the ruins of Castle Town and were currently staking out the front of the Castle. Two Iron Knuckles were stationed right at the entrance to the keep while two more Dark Nuts patrolled the area. Several Kargorocks flew above following a route mimicked by Lizalfos below.

"Crossing out the Iron Knuckles, that still leaves us with the Dark Nuts and the rest." Ocarina let out a steady breath. This set up was bad to be sure, but they had been through worse. "Alright, here's what we're going to do-"

"Go guns a blazing and be all up in their grill?" guessed Young Link.

"Wha- How did you know?"

"Because that's what you always do, Ocarina," said Seasons tiredly as he turned to inspect the situation. "I don't think that's a good idea. Who knows how many back up reinforcements he has, and what about once we get inside the castle? There will still be more enemies lying in wait. We should think this over before simply rushing in."

"I don't know…" Knight glanced at the castle curiously, "I don't think Ganon has as many troops as you think."

"How's that?"

"Well… For one thing, this is his keep right? Its not guarded all that well and there's no fortifications. No barracks for his troops to be seen… Besides, when one rules the world and there's no one to fight back, how many minions do you need? Keeping all those troops supplied is costly. I bet he doesn't have many, at least, not in the general area. Barging in could prove to be the best thing to do. If we simply took our time with an assault, we run the risk of them sending for reinforcements from other areas." He nodded, "And that is something we must avoid at all costs."

"And what of the troops in the castle?" asked Seasons. "We can't just blow right past them."

Knight simply smiled, "True…"

Brunette looked at him flatly, "That's it?"

"What more do you want me to say?" he asked. "I don't have the answers to everything."

Ocarina sighed, "So, like I was saying… Toony and Young Link'll go for the Kargoroks."

They nodded, "Right."

"Twilight and I'll take the Dark Nuts. Knight, Brunette, and Seasons: You'll take out the remaining forces and provide back up. Got it?"

"Hey! Why do I get to be back up?" questioned an aggravated Brunette.

"Because it's all you'll ever be good for," answered Twilight with a grin.

Before Brunette could retort, Toony chimed in saying, "What about the Iron Knuckles? Who gets to take them out?"

"We'll worry about them last. Iron Knuckles don't attack unless attacked first so we're good on that front." Ocarina unsheathed his sword, preparing for combat. "You guys ready?"

They nodded, unsheathing their own swords.

"This is it, guys. From here on out, there's no turning back."

"Don't you think we know that already?" asked Seasons. "From the moment we started this journey we knew there was no turning back."

Toony nodded, "We're right here with ya, Ocarina!"

The Hero of Time nodded in thanks before charging forward straight for the closest Dark Nut, the other Links following close behind.

Now, the many random enemies in the Zelda Universe were, for the most part, competent in getting the job done. They provided evil services and when a Hero appeared they would try to halt his progress…and usually fail in the process. The enemies the Links now faced new this. However, when they did their duty, it had always been one Link they faced. Imagine, being prepared to fight your long time nemesis and when it came down to it, you discover, to your horror, there is not one, but seven of him. And they are all charging straight for you. Angrily. Needless to say, Ganon's minions didn't know what they were getting into… The poor things…

Toony and Young Link were the first to attack. Equipping their bows, the two Links wasted no time in shooting down Kargorock after Kargorock from the sky.

Thinking to take advantage of them while they focused on shooting, the Lizalfos charged the young Links only to be denied by Knight, Brunette and Seasons who quickly made short work of them.

The two groups quickly nodded to each other before switching to different targets.

Over by the entrance, Ocarina and Twilight were already in mid battle with the Dark Nuts. As Ocarina dodged a blow to the head, Twilight side stepped an attack, resulting in the two Nuts attacking each other instead. Taking advantage of the situation, the two Links quickly attacked each Nut, stripping them of their armor and making them vulnerable to attack.

Twilight turned to Ocarina, "Ready?"

"Any time!"

They grinned, "_Spin Attack!_"

Just as the two Nuts fell, several more Lizalfos with a couple Stalfos rounded the corner, all armed and ready.

"Uh oh…" Ocarina glanced around, locating the others. "We gotta move, guys!"

Brunette and the others quickly eliminated the remaining Lizalfos on their end and rushed to join Twilight and Ocarina by the castle gates, ready to take on this new assault.

"So, whoever gets the most K.O's wins?" asked Young Link.

Brunette glanced down at him, "And the prize is…?"

"How about the loser gets to do whatever we say for a whole week?" grinned Twilight.

Toony frowned, "That doesn't seem very nice…"

"You're on!" Brunette gripped his sword tighter, thinking of all the horrible things he was going to do to that punk, not to mention the others. They would rue the day they forgot how great he was! Is! How great he _is!_

Seasons shook his head, "I suppose I better not lose this one…"

"Agreed." Ocarina could practically hear Young Link telling him to relinquish his title of 'Hero of Time'. Though they had gotten past that little spat, he was sure Young Link still thought about it from time to time.

As the enemies drew closer, the Links prepared themselves, ready for battle.

The Heroes may have been ready for battle, but what they weren't ready for was winter. As soon as the two group of enemies got close, Ganon's minions suddenly froze on the spot, completely encased in ice.

Confusion crossed the Links' faces as they stared at their frozen enemies unsure of what just happened.

"What the…?"

Knight smiled as he put his Ether Medallion away, "I guess that means I win."

Brunette, Twilight, Young Link, Ocarina, Seasons, and Toony stared at Knight dumbfounded, their mouths slightly agape in shock and astonishment.

"You… _You_ _cheated!_" shouted Brunette angrily.

Knight shrugged, a smug smile on his face, "I did no such thing. You didn't list any rules so there was no way for me to cheat."

"But _still!_"

"Ah!" Knight nodded, completely ignoring him, "I believe you six must now do as I say for an entire week. Wont that be fun? But, lets save that for after we defeat Ganon, okay?"

The Links gave each other discouraging looks. Was this really the same Knight? Or did they pull a Mario and rescue the wrong Link? Regardless, he was here with them now, better just go with it.

Thanks to Knight's Ether Medallion, the Links were safe for the time being. Now the only problem was-

Ocarina let out a small laugh, "Welp, Knight, guess you really do win this round."

"Hm?"

He pointed to the two Iron Knuckles, "I don't know where you got that Medallion thing but apparently they're strong enough to freeze a whole Iron Knuckle."

Young Link laughed nervously, "Sure glad you're on our side, Knight…"

Twilight nodded in agreement, "Yeah…"

"What are we waiting for, guys?" asked Toony, bringing them back to reality. "We have to hurry!"

"R-Right!"

Stepping around the Knuckles, the seven Links successfully entered Ganon's Castle and got their first look at their newest challenge.

"Ah what the hell…"

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"What? What's wrong?" asked Toony.

The two Heroes of Time groaned, "He's doing that barrier thing again…"

"Barrier?"

Having been here before, the Links knew exactly where the throne room was and it was there that Ganon would be waiting for them. However, the evil fiend had resurrected some kind of lame ass barrier to halt the Links' progress. Six doors were scattered around the room and above each door there was a multicolored energy beam feeding the barrier surrounding the throne room door. Put simply: In order to get through the door, you would have to first destroy the barrier. End of story.

Young Link sighed, "Why does every bad guy and villain have to go out of their way to create some kind of barrier? They know we're going to break through it eventually, so why…?"

"Maybe they don't know we'll be able to break it?" ventured Ocarina. "I mean, they can't be all too smart now can they?"

"True…" Seasons counted off on his fingers as he said, "Using dungeons from our past, sending out enemies we already know how to kill, not destroying us when they had the chance… Its like they're not even trying anymore…"

"Hey, you don't hear _me _complaining." Twilight grinned, "That just makes everything easy."

"Like your game?"

"Oh not _that _again…"

Toony laughed, "So what now? There are six doors and seven of us."

Brunette turned to Ocarina with a glared, "You're going to split us again, aren't you? Well there is no way in hell you are putting me with Twilight again so you can just forget about it!"

Twilight nodded in agreement, "You got that right."

Ocarina shook his head, "No… We have to think about his one. These barriers are just like the one in Ganon's Castle-"

"No dip Sherlock. This _is _Ganon's Castle," pointed out Brunette.

Young Link rolled his eyes, "Not _this _castle, moron. The one in Ocarina of Time!"

"What did you just call me, you little snot?-!"

Young Link ignored him, "If it _is _like the one in Ocarina of Time, we gotta split our forces accordingly."

"Don't you ignore me you-"

Ocarina nodded, "Toony, you should take the Spirit Barrier."

He nodded, "You got it!"

"Twilight, you do the Water Barrier."

Twilight instantly frowned, "Water…?"

"Its more like an ice dungeon."

He grinned, "Alright then!"

"As for Fire…" Ocarina paused to think. He didn't have his Goron Tunic and he doubted any of the Links could withstand that heat.

"I'll do the Fire Barrier," volunteered Young Link. "As a Goron, that heat'll be nothing."

Ocarina nodded, "Right, then that just leaves Shadow, Forest, and Light." After a moment he said, "Seasons, take Light. Brunette and Knight'll take Shadow and I'll do the Forest Barrier."

Brunette glanced at Knight who smiled, "Well, it beats being with Twilight…"

"Hold up, how exactly do we 'dispel' these barriers?" asked Seasons.

"You use the Light Arrows." Ocarina paused as soon as he said that. Young Link was the only one with Light Arrows. "Uh, well, um… Problem."

"Can't Young Link simply give us one of these arrows?" asked Knight. "Its not like you do anything special with them, do you?"

"Well…no." Ocarina looked down at his younger self. "You think that'll work? Simply stabbing the thing with an arrow?"

He shrugged, "Why not?"

"Okay then. Let's do it."

After handing out a Light Arrow to the Links, Young Link turned to Ocarina, "Hey, um, arent you forgetting something else?"

"Like what?"

"You need a Hookshot to get past the Forest Barrier."

"Oh…" He looked down at the ground feeling stupid. Of course you needed a Hookshot. How could he have forgotten?

Young Link sighed as he brought out his own Hookshot, "Here…"

Ocarina smiled, "Thanks."

"Just don't break it!"

"How do you break a Hookshot?" wondered Seasons.

"I don't know," said Toony, "How do you break a Grappling Hook?"

Taking that as their cue to go, the Links separated, going their own separate ways.

The Shadow Barrier

Brunette shook his head as he entered the door to the Shadow Barrier, "I mean, I realize that they're practically the same, but I can't stand that midget! How is Ocarina so dumb and that twerp so obnoxious?-!"

Knight nodded silently, letting the brunette rant.

"And another thing! How is it that _you, _Mr. High and Mighty, are so popular and respected and yet _I _get dissed all the time?-! Its not fair!"

"Maybe its our differences in personality?"

"Yeah, right…" he grumbled. "You know, you don't talk about yourself much, do you?"

Knight blinked, "Where's this coming from all of a sudden?"

"You never talk about yourself and every time you do you always get this glazed over look like you're off in your own little world or something." Brunette looked at him questioningly, "Why is that?"

"You're asking me? Someone who doesn't even remember who you are?"

Brunette rolled his eyes, "Jeez, it was just a question…" Turning to the task at hand, he said, "So, you ready for this?"

Knight looked out over a giant pit of nothing. They were in a large room with several floating platforms littering a black abyss. A large Green Bubble was flying near one of the platforms while a Like Like was hanging out by itself on another platform. Other than that, there were no enemies to be seen.

Knight frowned, "I can see the door on the other side and its obvious we have to get to the platforms to reach the door, but how…" he trailed off as he spotted a brazier in the distance. "Oh…"

"Exactly." Brunette folded his arms with a sigh, "Our wonderfully gifted leader decided to put two fire lacking Links in a room where fire is needed. Thanks again, oh Hero of Time."

The Water Barrier

The first thing Twilight noticed as he entered the Water Barrier room was the sudden drop in temperature. The whole room seemed to be covered in frost and ice while deadly stalactites covered the ceiling. A single torch bearing a blue flame lay in the middle of the room.

"Okay, so obviously the flame is important."

Twilight stepped forward to claim the blue fire and instantly jumped back as one of the icicles rained down from above. As soon as the Link dodged, a new enemy made its presence known.

"What the hell is that?-!"

A Freezoid, two actually, had appeared from the ice and were moving about the room getting ready to use their icy breath. Not wanting to turn into a Linkcicle, Twilight quickly defeated them. Once the enemies were defeated, the bars covering the door disappeared.

"Well that's nice, but the door is blocked by-" Realization dawned on him as he looked to the blue flame. "Ooohhh… Blue flame gets rid of ice. Got it."

Twilight put some of the fire in a bottle or two and used it to get rid of the ice wall blocking his progress into the next room. This next chamber was even colder than the last and even more of a problem.

A frown instantly crossed his face, "Ocarina, I thought we had put all the bad stuff behind us? If so, then why do you torture me with an ice block puzzle?"

After solving a relatively easy block puzzle despite his whining, Twilight used the rest of the blue flame he had gathered to melt the red ice blocking his access to a switch. A _rusted _switch.

"Um…"

The Hero of Light looked from the switch to the bars covering the door to the next room. It was obvious what to do, however…

"Okay, Ocarina, this isn't funny anymore… How the heck am I suppose to activate a rusted switch without some kind of hammer?"

The Light Barrier

When Seasons first entered the Light Barrier room, he wasnt greeted very nicely. He was instantly attacked by some random invisible creature which he thought he managed to kill and as soon as he thought he was safe, some giant swinging thing in the center of the room thought it would be fun to attack him.

Seasons glared angrily at the room around him. Any minute some deranged _thing _could come swooping in on him. Well, he wasn't going to let that happen. Taking out a bomb, he threw it in the center of the room where the swinging monster was. One quick explosion later, whatever was in the room, was gone, he could tell by the sharp screech it made as it burned.

"Okay… So there's obviously something else in here. Unless there's a key in one of these chests…"

Scattered around the room were six chests. The Link hadn't inspected them because one: He was attacked violently as soon as he entered, and two: That many chests in one room? Yeah, no…

Having no other choice, however, Seasons walked over to one of the chests only to be attacked once again by an invisible enemy which he now thought was a Keese.

"Dammit!" Taking sword in hand, he quickly dispatched it, revealing an entirely new chest in the center of the room. "This thing better not have another random enemy on it…"

He approached it sword first and when nothing happened he relaxed. Opening the chest he found a small key that would open the northern door.

Upon entering the next room, Seasons found himself in a small chamber with nothing but a locked door and a large Triforce symbol on the floor.

"Well now what?" Slowly his eyes wandered to the Triforce symbol on the floor. "Oh, nuh-uh! No way! Ocarina, why would you send a Link with no musical instrument into a dungeon that clearly needs one?"

The Hero of Labyrnna shook his head as a thought hit him, "There is no way I'm going to do a Twilight and just sing." He folded his arms in denial, "There's just no way."

The Fire Barrier

Young Link was doing exceptionally well in his part in destroying the Barrier. As soon as he had entered the chamber, he had transformed into a Goron so the heat and lava wouldn't be a problem. He had already collected four of the five gems needed to open the next door and was currently working on getting the fifth.

He grinned, "Heh, using the Goron's Mask for this sort of feels like cheating, but who cares? Its fun!"

After pounding the crap out of a silver obelisk, he found the last gem.

Young Link pulled off the mask as he entered the Barrier Chamber. Knowing exactly what to do, he equipped his Light Arrows and shot for the large sphere in the middle of the room. Once it was destroyed, the Barrier of Fire was diminished.

Task done, Young Link turned to leave, "I wonder if the others have managed to dispel _their _barrier yet?" He grinned, "Nah…"

The Spirit Barrier

Toony was currently making his way through the many rooms of the Spirit Barrier. He had solved the puzzle of the first room fairly quickly, simply collect all the gems. It was in the next room that he had some problems.

A switch was on the other side of some metal bars and obviously the switch opened the door leading farther in, but the problem was activating the thing. He didn't have any Bombchus on him and he couldn't just use a spin attack…

Toony grinned as he brought out his bow. "Never failed me before!"

Aiming carefully through the slits in the bars, Toony fired off an arrow resulting in a direct hit. The door next to him opened and the Hero of Winds continued forward.

The next chamber was dimly lit and ringed by sun statues.

"Well that's silly. Having sun statues but no sun. Why would-" Toony looked up and spotted a large web covering the ceiling. "Oohhh… Yeah, okay!"

Once the web was gone via Fire Arrow, Toony used his Mirror Shield to reflect the light off of the sun statues. After a couple tries he finally found the one that opened the door leading to the final chamber.

Toony looked around curiously as his eyes wandered to the large sphere in the middle, "Okay, now what? Ocarina and Young never told us about something like this… Could this be the thing they mentioned?"

"Here goes…" Taking Young Link's Light Arrow in hand, Toony stabbed the floating sphere. It instantly disintegrated into little shards of light leaving nothing behind. He frowned, "Is that it?"

Having nothing else to do, he turned to leave, "Must be it. Okay, guys, Spirit Barrier, released!"

The Forest Barrier

After nearly falling twice and barely avoiding a Beamos's rays, Ocarina had successfully collected all the gems on one side of the room. Now he just needed to get to the other side and collect those. Sure, it sounds easy, but when you're jumping over empty pits of darkness with large fans that could blow you off safety and into oblivion, you gotta be careful.

Ocarina cautiously jumped off the platform he was on, landing on another in the middle of the room where the Beamos had been previously. Hopping to the northern platform, the Hero of Time made his way to the northern door which would take him to the Barrier Chamber.

He sighed, "Too bad its barred… Okay, now to get the last two…"

He waited until the giant fan stopped moving and quickly jumped to the small platform to his left, collecting another gem. Now there was just one left.

Hopping back to the center platform, he jumped across the abyss landing on the final platform and collecting the final gem. One quick backtrack later, Ocarina found himself next to the now open northern door.

He immediately sighed as he entered the barrier chamber, "I miss my bow…"

Ocarina gripped the Light Arrow tight as he plunged it into the round sphere. Once it was gone, it was time to meet up with the others.

"Let's go."

The Light Barrier

Seasons glared at the Triforce symbol on the floor sourly. There was just no way he was going to stoop to Twilight's level and randomly burst into song. Nuh-uh. As the minutes went by however, he started to have second thoughts.

What if the others were already done and waiting for him? What if, while waiting, they were joking about how slow he was being and how simple this part of the dungeon was? What if they thought he was incapable of completing such a simple task? Is that why Ocarina put him here? Because it was simple?

Seasons stalked over to the symbol and stepped on it. "We'll just see about that!"

Blushing a bit, Seasons hummed what he remembered of Zelda's Lullaby. Once his moment of embarrassment was over, a small chest containing the key to the door appeared.

"Really? All that for a key? The hell is wrong with these dungeons?" He shook his head, "Good thing Twilight and Young Link weren't here for that. They'd black mail me for sure… I wonder what they did with that picture they took of Brunette?" He paused to think. "Never mind, I don't _wanna _know…"

The next room just happened to be as nice as the first. As soon as he entered the chamber, he was nearly run over by a giant boulder and once he paused to let it go by, he was almost run over by _another _boulder. They were circling around a central platform. Two small 'safe' holes ringed the perimeter where the rabid boulders couldn't hit you. Other than that, the room was empty.

"Seriously! What the hell?-!" A frown crossed his face as he spotted several gems everywhere. "Great, let me guess… Avoid the boulders and collect the gems to enter the next room. How original! Not…"

Seasons carefully maneuvered himself between the two boulders, collecting gems as he went. Just as he was about to dive into a safe hole, one of the boulders caught up to him from behind. The Hero grunted in pain as the boulder rolled over top of him.

"Ugh… That-" Seasons looked up just in time to see the other boulder heading straight for him. "Ah hell- _Ouch!_"

Before anymore boulders could try to turn him into a pancake, Seasons quickly stood up and ran for the safe hole. According to him, he had collected about four gems, and if he remembered his play through of Ocarina of Time correctly, that meant that there was only one left.

"One gem… Which would be…" He groaned as he spotted it high on top of the central platform. "Out of reach… Where's my Long Hook when I need it? Hell, the Switch Hook would be just fine." He sank into depression as he thought of his lost items, "Magnetic Gloves…"

Shaking his head, he stared at the gem determinedly, "I can get those items back later. Now I have to get that gem!"

The Water Barrier

Twilight sneezed for what felt like the umpteenth time as he stared at the rusted switch like it was nasty mushroom. With each minute he stayed in here, the temperature kept getting colder and colder. Any minute now he thought he was going to freeze to death!

"This is nutz!" he yelled. Angrily, he stomped on the switch trying to get it to go down. Like all the other times before, it didn't work. "Damn Ocarina and his…his… _Ah-chew! _Damn jokes… Ugh…"

He settled down once again as he realized how cold it was getting. "If I don't solve this thing soon, they're gunna have a Hylian popsicle, Link flavored… Come on…" He racked his brain for ideas, "What would Knight do?"

He scoffed, "Yeah, like I know what goes on in that twisted mind of his…"

Sighing, the Hero watched his breath disappear before him. There had to be _something _he could do. Bashing it with the Ball and Chain was out of the question. It wasn't as if he could de-rust the thing. What did he have in his arsenal that could help with a rusted switch?

One such item popped into the Hero's head. "Oh, you've got to be- No way. Would that really…?"

Not stopping to question, Twilight equipped his Iron Boots and stepped on the switch. Nothing happened. Frustrated, he tried stomping on it. Still nothing.

"Damn son of a Kargorok's mother's ass piece of-" He paused as he felt the switch move slightly as he jumped up and down in anger. "Was that…?"

As Twilight continually jumped on the switch, little by little it started to go down until the bars sealing off the door retracted allowing him to leave the horrid room of ice.

The first thing Twilight did when he entered the new room was sneeze. And then he warmed up. Once he was sure he didn't have frost bite, he examined the room. Just like other barrier chambers, this one was fairly plain with nothing but a brownish sphere in the middle. Knowing what to do, Twilight pierced the sphere with the Light Arrow, causing the barrier to disappear.

He grinned, "Alright then. Let's wrap this up already."

The Shadow Barrier

Brunette glowered at their current situation while Knight simply grinned seemingly oblivious.

Brunette turned to Knight, somewhat annoyed, "Say something, dammit!"

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"I don't know! Figure out a way out of this mess!"

"Well…" He looked at the brazier in the distance thoughtfully. "If the object we have to light is way over there…"

"Yes?"

"Then we simply have to use a projectile to light it," he said simply.

Brunette tried his best not to strangle him. "Did you hit your head while you were in that crystal or something? Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you? Of course you need a projectile but we still don't have anything to light it with!"

Knight brought out his bow, "What about this?"

Brunette brought out his own, "Yeah, wont work."

"And this?"

He narrowed his eyes as Knight brought out a lantern. "You've got to be-"

"By lighting this lantern, and firing an arrow through the flame, we can successfully light the brazier and continue on." He looked at Brunette's stunned face with a smile, "Don't you think?"

"And just _when _were you planning on sharing this plan of yours, Knight?-!" he yelled outraged. They had been here for goddesses knows how long and he had it all figured out from the start?-! _What the hell?-!_

"I thought _you _had a plan so I didn't want to interfere."

"_That _is a lame excuse," he said flatly. Calming down, he took the lantern and lit it. Holding it up he said, "Alright, so just line it up and shoot?"

Knight cocked an arrow, "That's the plan…"

Brunette's eyes widened as Knight took aim, "Hey now, don't hit me, you got that?"

He grinned, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Target in sight, Knight fired. The arrow flew straight through the flame where it connected with the brazier causing it to light. Once the torch was lit, a series of blocks leading to a platform in the middle of the room were made visible.

"Perfect shot."

"Come on!"

The two Links ran across the blocks, dodging the Green Bubble, and arriving on the middle platform. Once a random Like Like was dealt with, the Links continued to the farthest platform where they could go no further.

"Okay." Brunette scanned ahead. "Two switches. Which one should we go for?"

"The left one."

"What makes you so sure?" he asked curiously.

He shrugged, "Just a hunch."

"Yeah right…"

Two switches on either side of the northern door were visible. The only problem however, was that both switches appeared to be floating in midair over the dark abyss. Unless you were a bird, there was no way you could get to them. Or so Brunette thought.

He stared at Knight slightly agitated as the Link walked over to the edge of the platform, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see if there's an invisible platform here."

"Alright. Wait, what? Knight, you're not going to-"

Knight took one step off the platform before bringing his foot down and landing on something solid.

"Knight! What the _hell?-!_" Brunette walked over to him and pulled him back on solid ground, "You trying to get yourself killed or what?"

"I was right. There _is_ a platform there."

"Don't ignore me!"

"But what's its pattern…?"

"Im talking to you!" Brunette rolled his eyes, fed up with trying to figure this guy out. Knight had always been a strange Link, but never _this _strange. Well… Brunette paused to think about that one time Knight had returned from being absent from Hyrule for awhile. That was definitely a side of him he had never seen before. He had tried to get Knight to tell him what happened but the Link refused to talk about it.

Nodding to himself, Knight brought out his Ether Medallion.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Brunette. "There aren't any enemies around."

"This Medallion is useful for more than freezing multiple enemies at once. It also illuminates invisible pathways for a short amount of time."

"So…" Brunette nodded in understanding, "Alright, go for it."

Using the power of the Medallion, Knight slowly made his way to the switch. Brunette simply shook his head amazed as Knight walked on seemingly nothing. Once at the switch, the brunette Hero saw Knight frown.

"This switch is rusted…"

"What do you mean, its rusted?" asked Brunette from the platform. "Jump on it!"

Knight shook his head as he did just that, "It wont budge. Looks like we're stuck."

"Great! We came all this way for nothing!" He paced back and forth thinking of a solution. There had to be _something _they could do. But what?

"Maybe if we both stood upon it?" suggested Knight.

Brunette paled, "You mean, me, go over to where you are?" He looked down where the invisible walkway was. All he saw was black death. "Got any other ideas in that head of yours?"

"Ask the others for help?"

He shook his head in protest, "Hell no!" Taking a small breath, Brunette started out on the invisible platform. When he couldn't remember how it curved, Knight would activate his Ether Medallion to show him the way. Eventually he made it. "Phew… Let's not do that again, okay?"

"But then how would we get back to the platform?"

Ignoring him, Brunette stood by Knight on the rusted switch. Under the weight of both Links, the switch activated, removing the bars from the northern door.

After returning to the platform and following another invisible path, much to Brunette's dislike, they finally made it to the last chamber.

"So, that the thing Ocarina was talking about?" asked Brunette, referring to the brownish sphere in the middle of the room.

"Seems like it."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Brunette brought out the Light Arrow he had been given and stabbed the sphere, effectively destroying the Shadow Barrier. "Mission Accomplished."

"Not quite." Knight turned serious as he said, "We still have to defeat Ganon."

"Eh, we'll save that for later. For now, lets get the hell out of here…"

The Light Barrier

After a few tries and a couple of bruises, Seasons had finally managed to get the last remaining gem. He had learned that once the two boulders collided, they paused momentarily. Using that as a basis for his plan, once the boulders stopped, he quickly climbed upon one, jumped to the central platform, and collected the final gem.

He sighed, "Final chamber at last…" Seasons looked around the empty room with a glare. "What is this? Some kind of sick joke? Where's this 'thingy' the Hero of Time was talking about?"

Frustrated, he threw an ember seed for no other reason being that it was the only thing he had on him. The tiny seed sailed through the air, passing through the far wall, and exploding.

"The hell…?" Upon inspection, he discovered that the back wall was actually a fake and that the real barrier room lay ahead. "What a cruel joke…"

Shrugging, he brought out the Light Arrow and destroyed the Light Barrier.

"Finally! Dear Goddesses, please don't make me do that again. Thank you."

**X**

Now that all the barriers had been dispelled, the way to Ganon's Chamber was clear. The Links all regrouped in the main chamber of the Castle with Seasons arriving last.

Twilight grinned, "Yo, Seasons, what took you so long?"

The Hero of Labyrnna sent a quick glared toward the Link which instantly shut him up.

"Jeez, you okay?" asked Toony.

"Perfect."

"O-Okay…"

Ocarina shook his head, "Anyway, everyone good?"

"If you can count being stuck with _this _nut," Brunette motioned to Knight, "for a couple puzzles good, then yes."

"What's wrong with Knight?" asked Young Link confused.

"You've never been stuck _alone _with him." His eyes widened, "He's _evil…_"

Knight smiled, "I don't think I'm evil."

"Well you are."

Ocarina looked towards the large double doors leading to the Throne Room where Ganon would be anxiously. Were they really ready for this? He looked over the Links doubtfully. Sure they had made it this far, but he couldn't help thinking about what Dark Link had said about Knight, Toony, Young Link and him being the only ones who stood a chance. If that were true, would he really endanger the others by having them participate in the battle to come? He shook his head knowing that even if he did ask them to sit out, they would come anyway.

"Yo, Ocarina, we gunna do this thing?" asked Twilight.

He nodded, coming out of his thoughts, "Yeah… Listen, guys, we need to be careful. This isn't like last time."

"Or the time before that." Young Link grinned, "Look, we all know how to kill Ganon. This should be easy!"

"Yes, but we don't carry the same abilities we did back then either," added Seasons. "We'll need a different strategy."

"It also doesn't help our cause that Ganon has the Triforce." Knight sighed, "Last time he only had Power. This time however, we'll be going up against all his forms with what little equipment we have…"

"Yeah… Hey!" Brunette pointed accusingly at Knight, "How did you know Ganon only had Power last time?"

He grinned, "Would you believe me if I told you I know because Toony told me?"

Ocarina stared at Knight in disbelief, "You mean to tell me you remembered everything this whole time?-!"

"Not the whole time, but it did come back eventually." Wanting to explain himself he said, "I just thought it would be interesting to see how each of you interacted under the circumstances."

Twilight shook his head, "You really _are _evil…"

Regardless of Knight's alignment, the Links had come to the end of their quest at last. After swampy forests, guarded castles, and multilayered dungeons, the time for retribution was at hand. Ocarina only hoped that when the time came, they would be able to defeat Ganondorf and reclaim Hyrule for the light once again…

**

* * *

**

Is it just me, or are these chaps getting longer? Anywho, so the Links are in and they have a clear path to the boss! Will they be able to defeat him? Or…will they all die? And what of Dark Link? Where _**does **_**a Link like that go in his spare time? Whatevs…**

**Alright, here's a question for all you lovely people out there!**

**If you would like to see The Return of the Four Swords, let me know, kay? Of course I wont know what you want unless you review, so…**

**Till next Chap!**


	14. The Final Showdown

**Readers: Dear Royazali, why wont you update? Its already been a month!**

**Royazali: Dear Readers, the forces of Evil were out to get me and I had to go into hiding.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The large entrance hall of Hyrule Castle was unusually silent. Not a single soldier patrolled its halls nor were there any sounds of people going about their daily activities. And why should there be? A dark cloud had descended upon Hyrule, casting everything it shadowed in darkness, stealing the life from the land and causing its inhabitants to hide in fear.

The Links stood outside of the double doors that would lead them to Ganon, the bringer of darkness. Though they had beaten him before, battling him again with the handicaps they held would be tricky.

Ocarina sighed as he checked his equipment once more. They had to win this fight. Not just for Hyrule, but for everyone. If they failed now, there would be no coming back.

Young Link gripped his sword tighter, thinking the same thing. Sure he had all of_ his _equipment, but the others were vulnerable. If something should happen to just one of them, it could spell disaster for the rest…

An uncomfortable aura had fallen over the Links and Brunette didn't like it. Sure, they were at a disadvantage but that had never stopped them before. If so, then why did he feel so nervous…?

Even Knight couldn't help but feel a bit tense. Whether they would lose or be victorious, soon they would know. In the end it all came down to strategy and perhaps a bit of luck. They definitely had luck, he thought, but that wouldn't always save them…

Seasons frowned as he looked at all the grim looks on their faces. Were they out matched? Yes. Did they stand a chance? Maybe. Would they win? Only one way to find out.

The Hero of Winds couldn't help but glance at the others for some sign of hope, determination that they would win. He didn't like what he saw. It was as if they were unsure of the battle's outcome. Sure they weren't at 100% but they would still win! Right?

Twilight shook his head to clear his mind of any doubts. They would win, he'd make sure of that. They were going to go in there, own Ganon, and bring peace back to Hyrule. That's what they did. Who cares if they were at a disadvantage? You can defeat Ganon without a Master Sword. At least, he hoped you could…

All these thoughts and more raced through the Heroes' minds but no matter how much they thought on it, it wouldn't change a thing. Ganon was responsible for bringing darkness to the world and it was their job as Heroes to put an end to it. The fate of Hyrule, whether it be prosperous or filled with despair, was about to be decided.

The Hero of Time turned to face his comrades, "Listen, guys… There's something I want to tell-"

"Save it, will ya?" Brunette glanced at them each in turn before saying, "We all know what's at stake here. Lets just go through those doors and get it over with."

Knight nodded, "Brunette is right. Whether we succeed or fail, at least we'll be together."

"What do you mean, 'fail'?" Twilight gave him a small smile, "We're gunna win this one."

"My, what confidence you have…" Seasons turned to Ocarina, arms folded, "Look, you can save the long pre-battle speech. We know what we have to do so lets go in there and do it."

"Exactly!" Toony smiled broadly, "There's no point in worrying over it! We're Links! We destroy evil, not the other way around. We'll win for sure!"

Young Link nodded, "We may be outmatched, but Ganon is outnumbered. If we stick together I doubt we'll lose. We can do this!"

Ocarina smiled, grateful he had them there. Alone, he would definitely fail, but with them… Dark Link was right. They _were _stronger as a team. Not necessarily physically stronger but emotionally stronger as well. They would defeat Ganon just like they had before because they were Links, and that's what they did.

"You guys ready then?" he asked them.

Brunette grinned as he readied his sword, "Always ready to kick Ganon's ass."

"Got that right," agreed Twilight, sword in hand.

"Just a sec…" Young Link pulled out a bottle of Chateau Romani and downed it. "Unlimited Magic, best thing for using the Light Arrows, right?"

"Where did you get that?" asked Toony curiously. "I want unlimited magic!"

"Sorry, only had one. I planned to use it against Majora if I needed, but I suppose Ganon is more important at the moment." He smiled, "Its nice being prepared, isn't it?"

"What else do you have?" asked Seasons. "In case we need it."

"Well… Veran used up the other bottle of milk that I had and the Red Potion." He thought a moment. "I guess that just leaves two fairies and another Red Potion."

"Hopefully, we wont have to use them." Knight turned to their leader, Ocarina. "We're ready when you are."

"Right."

After a small pause, the Hero of Time stepped forward and opened the double doors leading to the boss chamber.

As soon as the doors were opened, a large wave of dark energy sailed through the opening, hitting Ocarina, and causing him to fly backwards landing on the floor.

"Ocarina! You okay?-!"

A cold enthused laugh could be heard coming from the Throne Room followed by a familiar voice, "To think you would actually fall for such a cheap trick! I see your common sense hasn't improved…"

"Cheap is right…" Ocarina shook his head and stood up. That attack had really stung. Was Ganon always this powerful or was this a result of the Triforce's power?

Twilight glared at Ganon, "You'll pay for that!"

Ganondorf simply grinned in response, "Oh, I'm sure I will… Come, wont you enter my Throne Room? We have much to discuss, I'm sure…"

The Links looked at each other warily. Just where was Ganon going with this? Having no other option, the Links filed into the Throne Room. Like previous boss fights, as soon as they entered the chamber the doors closed, sealing off their exit.

Once the Links were trapped, Ganon turned and seated himself on the throne, "Tell me, Heroes, how do you like my castle?"

"Its retarded," replied Young Link.

"I see…" Ganon grinned in amusement. "And how did you enjoy being possessed by my servant, Veran? Was that retarded as well?"

Young Link remained silent. Being possessed had been a horrifying experience, one he didn't want to talk about.

"And what of the rest of you?" he asked them. "How are you faring in this new Hyrule?"

Seasons folded his arms in annoyance, "Retardedly of course. Now enough with this chit chat. You know why we're here. Stop delaying the inevitable."

Ganon sighed, "I was only trying to help prolong your life through idle chatter."

"Help?" Brunette scoffed, "If you want to 'help' us then keel over and die already!"

"Or at least give up," added Toony. "It'd also be nice if you could tell us where Zelda is."

The Links shared an awkward silence. They still couldn't get over the fact that they had forgotten about her.

Ganondorf shook his head sadly. "You poor fools. You still haven't realized it yet, have you?"

"Realized what yet?" asked Twilight.

The evil Lord of Darkness grinned as he stood to face them, "That there is no way you can win against me."

Ocarina tried to ignore his rising fear as Ganon stared down at them, full of determination. The Dark Lord knew he had the advantage and he used that knowledge to intimidate the Links. Nevertheless, that was not going to stop the Heroes from trying.

"And what makes you so sure of victory, Ganondorf?" Knight held his Master Sword steady as he said, "As far as I can tell, though you have the Triforce, we are still evenly matched. You may have the Power to defeat us, but we have the Courage to stand up against you for what is right. This battle wont go as smoothly as you think…"

"Is that a challenge?"

Knight looked up at the Dark Lord seriously, "You bet your ass it is."

Taking Knight's lead, Ocarina stepped forward, saying, "Ganondorf, you may have gotten the better of us in the past, but no more. You're evil reign ends today!"

The Prince of Darkness regarded them with an air of boredom. He was done conversing. It was now time to end the Heroes' pathetic lives. "Very well then. If you think you can best me, so be it." The King of Evil brought forth his duel blades, "Let us see you try!"

Toony was the first to attack. The Hero of Winds rushed forward sword drawn. He may have been caught off guard last time but _this _Ganon he knew how to beat.

As soon as he got within striking distance, Toony swung with his blade only to be blocked by one of Ganon's swords. As the Dark Lord brought down his other weapon, Toony raised his shield to defend himself. The two combatants were locked in a power struggle and neither were giving in. Slowly however, Ganon began to acquire the upper hand.

Taking that as his cue to strike, Ocarina rushed forward to help.

Unfortunately for him, he was too late.

Ganondorf managed to knock Toony off balance, kicking him away. The small Link sailed through the air where he connected with Ocarina who stumbled backwards onto the floor.

Ganondorf laughed mirthfully as they landed in a heap, "Is that the best you can do? Come now, charge me all at once if you must! I welcome the challenge!"

"Hmph, if it's a challenge you want, then it's a challenge you'll get!" yelled Twilight.

Ocarina stumbled to his feet as Twilight charged Ganon head on. "No, don't-"

Right before the Twilit Hero got within range, Ganondorf fired off a large energy sphere, catching the Link off guard.

The Hero of Time winced as Twilight took a direct hit, "Too late…"

The Links raised their shields as Ganon continued to fire off multiple spheres throughout the room.

Brunette turned to Knight, forming a plan, "You ready?"

He nodded, "Best try something."

"Right."

As the barrage ended, the two Links charged forward. Brunette attacked Ganon head on, dodging a blow from one sword and locking blades with the other. While the fiend was busy with Brunette, Knight attacked from behind trying to catch the boss off guard.

Ganondorf grinned knowingly, "Heh, think again."

"What?-!" Knight stopped himself in mid attack as Ganon disappeared from view.

"The hell?-! I thought he could only do that in his beast form?" Brunette took a step back as he scanned the room. "Where'd he go?"

"Seasons, behind you!" yelled Young Link. The young Hero of Time fired off a Light Arrow, barely missing Seasons, and hitting Ganon straight in the chest as he appeared behind Holodrum's Hero.

Not wasting a perfect opportunity, Seasons spun with his sword, unleashing a quick spin attack and the first blow against their enemy. His victory was short lived however, as Ganon recovered and knocked Seasons back with a spinning kick to the abdomen.

"_Seasons!_"

As the Hero of Labrynna sailed by, Ocarina charged forward.

"Heh, think you will do any better?" mocked Ganondorf. "Do your worst!"

Ocarina struck with a jumping strike, locking blows with the demon, refusing to let up. He grit his teeth angrily as he struggled to gain the upper hand. Ganon had indeed become much more powerful, but if they stuck together-

"Ocarina, look out!" Twilight rushed to his side as Ganon's second sword came down, intending to harm the Hero of Time.

"Th-Thanks…"

"Guys, move it!" yelled Young Link as he fired off another Light Arrow.

Twilight and Ocarina side stepped as the Arrow flew in their direction. Before the projectile could hit, Ganon quickly teleported to safety.

"Damn! Can't you aim that thing any better?-!" complained Brunette.

"I don't see _you _doing anything!" he yelled back.

"Knock it off you guys! We have to work together!" Toony scanned the room anxiously. Any minute that fiend would appear and attack. But where was he going to-

"Toony, get down!" Knight pushed the small Link out of the way as a large energy sphere sailed by. "It looks like he's playing this round safe. We'll have to be more creative if we want to win this fight."

"Where did that sphere come from anyway?" asked Seasons who had recovered from Ganon's previous attack. "Popping up only to fire off cheap attacks… What a coward."

"Luckily for him, he doesn't have the Triforce of Courage…" grumbled Twilight. "He's got to be here somewhere, waiting for us to blender…"

"Did you seriously just say 'blender'?" asked Brunette flatly.

"Well yeah, why not?"

"Its _blunder _you idiot! Not 'blender'! What the hell is a blender anyway?"

"Will you guys stay focused?-!" Ocarina scanned the room carefully. Where could he have gone?

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently. The Links did their best to maintain their balance as they looked around confused.

"What the hell is going on?-!" yelled Brunette angrily. "Nothing makes sense!"

Toony had fallen down and was trying to get back up as he stammered, "I-I think he's m-mad at us, guys!"

"More like he's toying with us…" mumbled Ocarina annoyed. "Ganondorf! Show yourself already! Enough of these tricks!"

"_So be it…_"

The Hero of Time quickly spun with his sword as Ganon appeared behind him. The Dark Lord simply dodged out of the way, preparing for an attack of his own.

"I don't think so!" Toony dashed forward and used a Spin Attack.

The King of Evil stumbled back as Toony's attack made a direct hit. "Geh! Why you-!"

His words were cut off as Young Link made another hit with his bow. The magic infused arrow stunned him for a second only but that was all the Links needed to retaliate.

Knight quickly rushed forward, impaling the Dark Lord from behind while Brunette attacked from the front. Unable to escape, Ganondorf could do nothing to dodge Twilight and Ocarina's blows from either side. The four Heroes had Ganon pinned and as they backed off, Seasons dashed forward administering a final blow.

Young Link grinned in triumph, "Way to go, guys!"

"This fight isn't over yet…"

Ganon stood before them with a slight grin on his face. His expression wasn't one of pain but of amusement. "So it seems you _do _have some fight in you, as is expected. But you will have to do far better than that to beat me."

"The hell? All that and he's not even fazed?-!" Brunette shook his head. "This is not right."

"Nothing has been right in this fight since it first started…" Seasons looked down at his sword. The thing had barely done any damage on the boss. Could he really keep fighting with a useless blade?

Knight braced himself as Ganon begun preparing for his next attack. "All we can do is keep fighting and hope for victory."

Ocarina nodded. They had come this far, surely they could see this to its end…

Ganondorf continued to grin as he said, "Let us step this fight up shall we?"

Twilight frowned, "How 'bout we dont?"

"Heh heh… Allow me to reintroduce you to my second form! Behold!"

As Ganon began transforming into his beast form, Seasons sighed, "Wasn't that the exact same speech he used last time?"

Toony thought a moment, "I think so… Something like that, yeah."

"Real original, Ganon…" said Young Link flatly.

As the conversation ended so did Round 1. Ganondorf, now Ganon, was ready to strike back. Following his strategy from before, the Prince of Darkness disappeared, firing off several fireballs from his invisible position. But unlike last time, these actually did damage.

"Gwahahaha! Say hello to my little friends!" yelled Ganon as several Fire Keese were summoned.

Brunette groaned, "Oh you have got to be kidding me…"

Ocarina turned to Brunette, shielding himself from a flying fireball, "What's going on, Brunette? I don't remember Ganon using Keese in this form!"

"And _my _Ganon couldn't teleport or use earth attacks and yet he did!" complained Toony as he ran from a horde of Keese.

Knight frowned as he searched the Throne Room for their nemesis. "Ganon seems to be pulling tricks from all of his separate forms. This is most likely do to the Triforce's power… We should be prepared for anything."

Seasons killed off the Keese plaguing Toony and stared at Knight grimly, going over his words. Ganon was more powerful, that much was obvious. But him using multiple moves outside of the norm? It made him dread when Ganon transformed into the beast _he _knew.

"Prepared for anything, huh?" Twilight grinned as their foe finally revealed himself. "Plan _this!_"

The Twilit Hero dashed forward, hoping to strike the demon before he vanished again. Twilight's sword made a direct hit, lodging its blade into the beast's thick hide.

But Ganon was far from fazed.

Without even the slightest flinch, the beast removed the sword, wrenching it out of the Link's grasp, and sliced through the Hero's shoulder in one swift motion. As Twilight tried to back off, Ganon threw the sword at him, disappearing as he did so.

"Twilight!" Brunette quickly fired off his boomerang, connecting with the sword and knocking it off its trajectory.

Twilight nodded a quick thanks, clutching his wound in slight pain. He was lucky he had dodged in time. That slice was meant for his head…

"You okay?" asked Young Link.

"Yeah," He picked up his sword, switching to his right hand. "I'll be- Brunette!"

"Wha?"

The brunette Hero hit brick as he was attacked by a fireball from behind.

Ocarina shook his head. This was not working. How did they beat this form again? Slice and Shoot…? "Young Link! Get ready to use your bow, I have an idea."

"You got it!"

"Your planning will not work!" boasted Ganon as he appeared beside Knight attacking him from behind. The Hyrulian knight was knocked forward where he connected with Seasons who stumbled backward onto the floor.

"That's what _you _think, Ganon! _Deku Nut!_" While the tiny seed stunned Ganon, Ocarina rushed forward and used a quick slice followed by a stab. "Young Link, now!"

"Eat _this_!" yelled Young Link as he fired off a Light Arrow.

The dark beast recoiled, taking actual damage for the first time. "D-Damn you and those accursed…Light Arrows! _Enough!_" The demon straightened up, summoning his dark powers, "I shall put a blotch on that light of yours!"

"If memory serves correctly, he should be transforming into his third form…" Knight stumbled to his feet and steadied his sword. This was _his _Ganon and as such he should be ready.

A long Trident now appeared in Ganon's hand and his appearance had become more beastly. Taking a quote from their last adventure: Twirling his trident like a football cheerleader twirls a baton, Ganon summoned several Fire Keese to spread out and attack the Links.

Toony groaned as he was bombarded, yet again, with several Keese, "Oh come on! Enough already!"

"Hold still, will ya?" yelled Brunette as he tried to help him. He had manage to dispose most of the Keese when Ganon simply summoned more. "Damn it!"

"I'll put a stop to them!"

Twilight attacked Ganon head on. The evil fiend simply grinned and swung his trident, hitting Twilight upside the head sending him flying.

"Twilight! Are you-"

"Not so fast!"

Before Seasons could help Twilight, he was attacked by Ganon's flying Trident. The weapon caught the Link off guard and he took a direct hit.

Young Link grit his teeth in anger as he fired off a Light Arrow, "Knight, get him!"

With a nod, Knight rushed forward to face the boss. The Heroic Link ducked a swing from the Trident and swung with an upward slice. Ganon took a step back but still Knight kept attacking. Finally, the dark demon managed a hit, halting Knight's progress.

"Get them off!" complained Toony as he used a Spin Attack to destroy the Keese. His poor tunic was singed beyond repair and his hat had long burned up. He glared at Ganon with revenge in his eyes, "This outfit was given to me by my grandma, you jerk! Prepare for some butt kicking!"

Brunette simply groaned. "Hey- What the-" The first Link frowned in annoyance as the Keese started bothering him. "Die already!"

Ganon laughed, "Not doing so well now, are you?" He turned his attention to Young Link, "And now to deal with those pesky arrows…"

Ocarina's eyes widened. If something were to happen to Young Link they would lose the arrows and that was not something they could afford to lose. As the Hero of Time moved to defend his friend, Ganon stomped the ground creating a shockwave which paralyzed the Links.

Seasons cringed as his limbs refused to move. This fight was definitely not going the way it should. Twilight was either dead or playing dead, Brunette was busy with Keese, Knight was trying not to be a victim of 'Whack a Link', while the two Heroes of Time were stunned. And Toony- Wait… Where was Toony?

The small Link had snuck up behind the King of Darkness ready to strike. Unfortunately for him, Ganon had used a shockwave which had stunned all the Links in the room. Ganon, spotting the Hero of Winds, had struck the small Link hard across the chest, sending him flying into the far wall.

"And now for you!" Ganondorf conjured a large sphere of dark energy intending to use it on Young Link.

The young Hero of Time, stunned by the aftershock of Ganon's attack, could do nothing as the sphere sailed straight for him.

"_Young Link!_"

Ocarina watched in horror as Young Link took a direct hit. As soon as he could move again, he rushed to his side to see if he was okay. "Young Link, are you- You okay?"

He managed a weak smile as he tried to sit up, "S-Sure…"

Suddenly the room was enveloped in darkness. From somewhere to his right, Ocarina could hear the sound of metal on metal and then the quick scream of Seasons in pain followed by cold laughter.

"This is not good…" Thinking to shed some light on their situation, Knight brought out his lantern. He took a step back as Ganon appeared before him unexpectedly.

"You dare bring light into _my _lair?-! Now you _die!_"

"Knight, no!"

Knight dropped the lantern to reach for his shield as Ganon attacked. The small lamp crashed to floor and all returned to darkness.

Ocarina took a few steps forward anxiously as the sound of battle died. "Knight? Seasons? Guys…?"

There was no reply.

Frantically the Hero of Time tried to recall the status of his friends. Twilight had been hit, he remembered that, then Brunette, Toony. He didn't know if Seasons was out or not and Young Link was down. Knight… Was he the only one left…?

_Regardless, I can't do anything if I can't see… _

Ocarina got out Din's Fire in the hopes that it would help. Not wasting a moment, he activated its magic, illuminating the room, and getting his first glimpse at the chaos Ganon had unleashed.

All of his friends were down; luckily none were hurt too badly, or so he hoped. "Guys…"

"And then there was one…"

As the darkness lifted, the dark lord Ganon showed himself. He grinned with satisfaction as he lifted his weapon. "In the end, I always knew it would come down to you, Hero of Time. That is why I saved you for last."

Ocarina readied his sword. Ganon may have gotten the better of the others, but he wouldn't have his way with him. He would make sure of that. "You'll pay for what you've done, Ganondorf."

"So I've heard."

"Prepare yourself!"

The Hero of Time charged forward to face Ganon head on. The evil fiend held up his weapon, blocking his blow. As the two combatants squared off against each other, Ganon began conjuring more Fire Keese.

Ocarina jumped back to defend himself from the horde, making sure to keep an eye on the main foe. He was sure these enemies were just a distraction as Ganon prepared his real attack. Once the last Keese fell, Ganon unleashed another dark sphere, the same as the one he had used on Young Link.

"Not happening!" Ocarina quickly rolled out of the way to dodge the attack and ended up getting hit by a fire ball from behind. He quickly got to his feet as Ganon charged for a final blow.

Ocarina blocked his blow with his sword."You can't win, Ganondorf!" yelled the Hero of Time fiercely, mustering his courage. "You've never won and you never will!"

"Oh, I would say I _have _won, boy. The state of Hyrule is irrefutable proof!"

Ocarina grinned, "You're wrong. You see, Ganon, as long as there is a sword in my hand and a hat on my head, I will continue to fight and to win. As long as I'm together with my friends nothing can stop me!"

"Then allow me to rid you of such things!" he bellowed.

Ganon quickly teleported, returning the room to darkness once more. Ocarina stood ready, awaiting the fiend's next attack. From somewhere to his right he could see something rushing towards him, illuminating the darkness.

_Fireball…_

Ocarina side stepped the flaming projectile by inches as a Keese flew at him from his left. He quickly jumped out of the way to avoid being burned landing on the ground right as Ganon used another earthquake attack.

Ocarina flinched, frozen to the spot, "N-Not this again…"

"Now to end this!"

The darkness slowly ebbed away, revealing a charging Ganondorf bent on destroying the Hero. He held his Trident aloft, ready to impale the Link and end this struggle once and for all.

No thoughts raced through Ocarina's mind as he realized he was powerless to stop him. His mind was a complete blank as he was unable to comprehend what was about to happen. Defeat? No. Never. The Hero's eyes widened as Ganon drew closer. It just wasn't possible. It-

"This is the end!" yelled Ganon euphorically.

"_Not on my watch._"

Slowly, Brunette looked up from his position on the floor and stared in complete confusion at the two combatants. As Ganon charged straight for Ocarina, the Hero's shadow seemed to materialize, gaining shape, and shielding the Link from the Dark Lord's attack. Ganon continued forward, impaling the shadow which had by now taken a definite form.

The Hero of Time stared at the scene before him in complete shock and although Ganon's earthquaker attack had worn off, the Hero couldn't get himself to move. "D-Dark Link…?"

Dark Link glanced back at him, blood trickling from the corner of his grim smile as Ganondorf's Trident pierced his flesh.

Ganon too, was in slight shock. He had been sure of his victory. He had had the Hero of Time in his sights. Now it seems his past creation had once again come back to hinder him. The evil fiend's face twisted in a demonic sneer. At least the Dark Hero wouldn't be a nuisance anymore. Ganon pulled back, removing his weapon, allowing the Link to slip to the floor.

Ocarina immediately went to his fallen comrade's side, still a little confused as to what had happened. "Dark Lin- Dark… What-What happened? Why did you-"

Dark Link coughed, little flecks of blood staining his tunic but it didn't matter. The entirety of his tunic was already covered in blood from the wound Ganon had given him. "I knew…leaving you in charge…was…a bad idea…."

"But Dark, why?-! You didn't have to do this!" Ocarina shook his head angrily, unable to understand his friend's actions.

Ganondorf grinned, his words dripping with sarcasm as he said, "The tool knew to fight me was futile and so he gave his life to save yours. How touching."

Dark Link ignored him as he turned to Ocarina. He didn't have much time and he needed to know the Hero was ready to commit to this challenge. "Listen, Ocarina…you can do this… Gather your forces and destroy Ganon."

"But-" Ocarina looked around at his surroundings. All the Links had been beaten, Dark was dying, Ganon had won. How could they possible still be victorious?

"Do you remember…the seventeenth Link?" asked Dark. "His name was…Shadow."

"Shadow?"

Dark Link nodded, "He turned against Ganon and tried to help the four. Because of this-"

"Shadow?" Ganon let out a small laugh. "That little tool? He was doomed from the start. He betrayed me, much as you have, and the price for betrayal is nothing but death. Something, I am sure, you are aware of."

So Shadow was this seventeenth Link Dark wouldn't tell him about? But why was he even telling him this? Especially now when-

"You have to defeat Ganon," urged Dark Link, already his vision was failing. It wasn't as if he had never died before. Death was easy. It was what came after that frightened him. "Avenge Shadow. It was only because of him…that you are here today…

"What are you talking about?" asked Ganon questioningly. "I destroyed that whelp years ago!"

"Heh, but his technique lives on. Shadow taught me the art of shadow hopping. You didn't really think I had left, did you?" he asked Ocarina.

His eyes widened, "So…you were there with us the entire time…?"

Dark Link closed his eyes, an amused smile on his face. "Not like I could leave everything to you morons…" The pain was now gone, replaced by a feeling of emptiness. He knew the feeling; his time was up. As Dark Link began to fade into darkness he said, "You've been given a second chance, Ocarina… Don't…waste it…"

Ocarina stared down at where his friend at been only moments earlier. Dark Link had sacrificed himself for them so that they may continue fighting. But was there any fight still left in them? Dark certainly thought so. Ocarina smiled softly thinking of his friend. And when had Dark ever been wrong?

Ganon begun to laugh, slow at first and then breaking out into an all out maniacal cackle.

"What's so funny, Ganon-_dork_?" called Brunette. He stood by Ocarina's side as he glared at the villain, "You haven't won yet."

"Brunette…"

Brunette gave the Hero a grin, "So I took a nap. You managed to live, right?"

Ocarina nodded, "Yeah."

"But only at the cost of another…" Knight joined them, looking grim. His hat was gone and fresh blood could be seen trailing from a head injury. "We will not let his sacrifice be in vain…"

"Knight, are you o-"

"I'm fine."

"I didn't like the guy but now, jeez, I have to…" Twilight massaged his aching head as he joined the others. "We still trying to take the pig down?"

"Yes, no thanks to _you_." Seasons stared at Ganon with an unenthused expression on his face. "He still has two more forms, doesn't he?"

"Y-Yeah…" Toony stumbled over to the group, still hurt from Ganon's last attack. "But we can do this. For Dark and for Shadow too!"

Young Link nodded, the last of the Links to recover from the King of Evil's previous attacks. "After all, we're not beat yet. A little bruised," he added, "but not beat."

Suddenly Ganon's laughter subsided. He held his weapon loosely, Dark's blood glistening on its prongs. "You wish to know what is so amusing? Heh, I will tell you… The fact that you still think you have a chance of defeating me is so ridiculous that I must question your sanity."

"We _do _still have a chance!" yelled Toony defiantly.

Ganon silenced him with a cold stare, "Hmph, fine then. If you pathetic _Heroes _think you have a chance… Lets see you prove it." The evil fiend gripped his weapon tight, ready to unleash his store of power. They thought they would win? Well he would crush those thoughts.

Seasons' pulse began to quicken as he recognized the stance Ganon had slipped into. The Dark Lord was serious, alright. Last time Ganon had used this stance he-

"Seasons, look out!" cried Ocarina.

The Hero of Holodrum sighed, "Why am I always the first one to get attac-"

The rest of the Links cringed as Ganon went full force on Labyrnna's Hero. With one swift swing, Ganon had knocked the Link clear across the room with his Trident pausing only to send a fiery sphere sailing after him.

Seasons hit the floor, was engulfed by the flames and remained there motionless.

"Um, I'm no doctor but I'd say Seasons is out for this Round."

"Twilight, this is no time for jokes!"

"R-Right…"

Young Link tried to fire off a Light Arrow but missed as Ganon simply teleported to safety. "Not this trick again…"

"Remember what Seasons told us last time. Use a Spin Attack," informed Knight.

Ocarina nodded. Seasons may have been out but he was still with them. Now all they had to do was wait for Ganon to appear…

"Found ya!" Young Link fired off yet another Light Arrow as the fiend appeared.

Once the demon was stunned, Brunette and Twilight rushed forward and used a Spin Attack. The boss quickly teleported once again, leaving the Links to wait for his next appearance.

"So he's got the teleportation thing down. What else did this form do again?" Brunette ducked as multiple fire balls hailed down on the Links. "Never mind, I remember now…"

The young Hero of Winds began charging up a Great Spin in preparation for Ganon's next appearance. Once the boss was revealed, he unleashed his attack. "Time to pay, Ganon-dork!"

"Think again!"

Suddenly the room was immersed in a bright blue light. All the Links groaned, thinking of the last time this had happened. Luckily for them, it didn't last as long as back then.

Knight blinked as the bright light dissipated, "Well, that certainly was lucky…"

"Twilight, move it!" Brunette pushed Twilight out of the way as Ganon struck with his Trident. The weapon had missed its initial target but it still pierced the Hero, wounding his right shoulder.

"Damn, Brunette, you alright?"

The original Hero glared up at him, gritting his teeth against the pain, "I just got _stabbed _you moron! Do you _think _I'm alright?-!"

"You're resilient."

Brunette rolled his eyes out of annoyance.

Sensing their lack of focus, Ganon aimed to attack them once again only to be foiled when the Hero of Time attacked with a Spin Attack of his own. Not one to waste a perfect opportunity, Knight attack as well, adding his own attacks to the mix.

The Dark Lord quickly spun around, swinging his lance and catching the Links off guard. Both were flung back as the demon begun charging up his next spell, a large fire ball meant to destroy them once and for all.

"Tough luck, Ganon. Try next time!" Young Link went to fire off an arrow right as the fiend's spell was complete. The small projectile was completely engulfed by the fireball as it sailed toward the Links.

"_Deku Leaf!_" Toony grinned as the gust created from the leaf knocked the projectile back to its owner. His grin however, faded as Ganon volleyed it back by hitting it with his Trident. "Not good!"

"Hmph!" Twilight threw his Gale Boomerang, once again knocking the large sphere off its course. The fireball sailed through the air where it eventually collided with the wall exploding in a brilliant burst of flame.

Young Link grinned, "Nice one you guys!"

"Don't think that was the last!" growled Ganon angrily. The evil prince of darkness twirled his weapon creating multiple fireballs that sailed off in various directions causing the Links to go on the offensive. Afterwards he disappeared once again.

"Ocarina, this is getting us no where!" complained Brunette.

"I've got an idea."

"Knight?"

"I'll use my Ice Rod to keep him in place. Young Link, back me up with this."

He nodded.

"Once we have him still, you four rush him and we'll end this."

Ocarina grinned, "Great thinking, Knight! We totally owe you."

Knight smiled mischievously, "Oh I know. You have to do as I say for a whole week, remember?"

They all sighed, "Don't remind me…"

"In any case, Young Link, fire off one of your arrows to stun him."

"One stunned Ganon, coming up!" Young Link knocked an arrow and waited for the beast to appear. Once he became visible, the young Hero fired.

Knight brought out his Ice Rod as Young Link's arrow connected. He may not of had unlimited magic but he had enough for this. Knight swung the weapon creating a jet of ice which sailed for its target. Ganon's legs froze to the ground, halting his movements.

"Now!"

As Twilight, Brunette, and Ocarina charged forward to attack, Toony charged up his Master Sword, getting ready for a Great Spin. Once the three older Links had unleashed their attacks, Toony moved forward and dealt his own method of hurt.

Ganon stumbled back, now free of the ice and slipped to one knee. These Links were certainly more trouble than they were worth. He was sure of victory but if he allowed this battle to go on like this for much longer…

Toony grinned, "Almost done guys!"

"You…think…so?" asked Ganon slowly, getting to his feet. His expression was blank as he grasped his Trident, another forming in his other hand. The dark beast Ganon drew up to his full height, towering over the Heroes, a tail swishing behind him. "If you believe this to be the end then so shall it be. Let us end this continuous struggle between ourselves once and for all…"

Ocarina took a steady breath to calm himself. This was it. The Great King of evil had transformed into his final form. Last time he had nearly annihilated the Links. If it had not been for Twilight and Young Link, they would have failed. Now, more than ever, those Light Arrows would come in handy.

Young Link went to fire an arrow when the beast's tail whipped around, knocking him off his feet. Ganon moved forward to finish him off with is trident only to be blocked by Twilight.

"Think again, pig face!"

"Left!" shouted Toony as Ganon swung with his other weapon.

Ocarina managed to block the second attack just in time. "We gotta be careful, guys. This is-"

"The hell?-!" Brunette held up his shield as a Fire Keese dove for him. "Where did _this _thing come from?-!"

Toony ducked as a fireball flew his way, "Ganon's pulling out all the stops this time!"

"Thanks, Captain Obvious!"

"You're-"

"That's _not _a compliment!" yelled Brunette.

As Ganon shifted his focus to the arguing Links, Ocarina side stepped behind him and swiped his weak spot: His tail. The demon roared in pain and sent a quick fireball in his direction. The Hero of Time brought up his shield to block the blow only to be caught off guard as the boss threw one of his weapons at him.

"Ocarina!" Toony begun rushing to his friend's side just as Ganon swung with his other trident hitting the Link square in the back and knocking him off balance causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Toony groaned as he face planted, "Oh ow…"

Knight grit his teeth angrily as his friends fell around him, unable to do anything. A swarm of Keese were plaguing the Link and they wouldn't let up. He swung with his blade, destroying a few, making sure to keep his focus on the main enemy at all times.

Ganon had managed to knock back both Ocarina and Toony and was trying to advance on Twilight and Young Link. The Twilit Hero was putting up a good fight to be sure, but he was no match against Ganon, at least not without the Master Sword.

Brunette turned to Knight after dodging yet another Keese, "Hey, Knight, use that Ice Rod thing again. Lets finish this!"

Knight took a step back as another Keese fell, "I can't."

"Why not?-!"

"Because I'm out of magic."

"What?-!"

"Knight, Brunette, look out!" warned Ocarina as he dodged an incoming Fireball.

Knight looked up to notice that the evil fiend was missing. Had he teleported? Was he- Knight gasped as he realized where the demon was. "_Brunette_!"

The first Link was pushed aside as Knight knocked him out of harms way. Ganon brought down his weapon just as he appeared, missing Brunette, but he was not his initial target. He wanted the Ice Rod wielding menace out of the way.

Knight cried out in pain as Ganon's weapon slashed him cleaned across the back, cutting through his tunic allowing crimson blood to stain the material. The Link fell to his knees, overcome by the pain that took him.

"_Knight!_"

"_Yah!_" Young Link let loose an arrow, missing the fiend as he teleported. "Damn him!"

"Knight, you okay?-!" Brunette kneeled by his side worriedly. The wound looked bad but knowing Knight, he would just grin and bear it.

"Y-Yeah…" Knight stood up, trying to ignore the pain. The wound wasn't that deep, or at least, that's what he kept telling himself. "We have to defeat him, and quickly…"

"You got that right."

Toony took a step back, dodging a blow from Ganon, as Ocarina and Twilight worked their way to the tail. Once the beast figured this out however, he quickly summoned more Keese to deal with them.

"Get a new tactic, Ganondorf!" yelled Toony as he dispatched them with his Boomerang.

"_Light Arrow!_"

The dark Lord froze as the projectile hit, allowing Ocarina and Twilight to continue their previous attack. Once the initial blows had been dealt however, Ganon had had enough. This fight ended. Now.

Calling upon the power of the Triforce, Ganon swung his two weapons, knocking out both Twilight and Ocarina at the same time. The two Links fell back as Ganon hit them full force.

"Twilight! Ocarina!" Toony charged the boss head on thinking to avenge his friends. "You'll pay for that!"

"Enough!" The Great King of Evil shot a quick energy sphere in Toony's direction, catching him off guard. The small Link was sent sailing where he connected with the opposite wall where he collapsed to the floor, stunned.

"That's it! Time for you to go down!" Young Link switched to his sword, fed up with being in the back row. All his friends had fought and now it was his turn. He charged the beast head on, rolling between his legs, aiming for his tail. The young Hero managed to score a direct hit before Ganon whipped around, both tridents raised.

"Young Link, no!" Twilight quickly transformed into a wolf, using his extra speed to stop Ganondorf's attack.

Ganon, sensing Twilight's approach, turned his attack on the wolf instead. As Twilight jumped to try and get in a hit, Ganon slashed with his weapon making a clean blow upon the wolf. The large lupine let out a painful whine before falling to the floor in a heap.

"Twilight, you idiot!" yelled Brunette angrily as he rushed to his side.

"Brunette, don't-" warned Knight, but it was too late.

Ganon released his weapon, throwing it at both of the older Links. Brunette and Knight took a direct hit and were knocked back into the far fall where they both fell, neither getting back up.

Ocarina couldn't believe it. First Toony then Twilight, now Brunette and Knight? Of course Seasons clocked out a long time ago. But as bad as it was, it was about to get worse…

Ganon plunged his trident into the ground, creating another shockwave, freezing the Links to the spot. It was then, when they were all at his mercy, that he made his decision. The older Links were done for, they held no challenge. The young pup was already at death's door and the one he had clobbered earlier wasn't worth the trouble. The Hero of Winds would be a good target but he was too far. The Hero of Time also was too far for a good finish, but his young counter part wasn't. The Dark Lord sneered down at the young Link easily within reach. If he couldn't have the true Hero of Time, he would settle for the next best thing.

Taking Trident in hand, Ganondorf thrust forward with all his might, impaling the small Link straight threw the chest. A sick grin crossed Ganon's face as he withdrew his weapon, watching the young Hero slip to the floor slowly, clutching his wound in pain and shock.

Ocarina's eyes widened as Young Link hit the ground, fresh blood pooling out from his limp form. First Dark, now Young Link…? It wasn't possible… It just wasn't possible! "_Y-Young Link!_" he cried desperately, hoping beyond hope that his young friend was alright even though he knew no one could be alright after an attack like that. "_Young Link!_"

"_Gwuhahahahaha!_" laughed Ganon in that cold voice that the Links knew so well. Finally, after years of failure, _finally _he was victorious. All were at his mercy and no one could defeat him. Hyrule…was _his._

"No… No, I refuse to believe it!" Ocarina faced Ganon, angry tears sliding down his cheeks. He had already lost his friends once, he was not going to lose them again. "Prepare to die, you fiend!" he yelled.

"Heh." Ganon turned his back on Young Link to face the Hero of Time with an amused expression. "Still clinging to hope, I see. Very well then, charge me. Let us end this fight!"

Ocarina rushed forward, dodged a blow from one of the boss' blades, and slashed at his tail furiously. This demon had already destroyed so much in this world. It was time for some retribution.

While Ganon was busy with the Hero of Time, Toony had made his way to Young Link's side. The Link was gravely injured, with fresh blood glistening in a pool around him. Instantly, the Hero of Winds began tearing up. This was not supposed to happen! Why had he let this happen?-! He lowered his head sadly, "Young Link, I'm so sorry…!"

"...T-Toony…"

The small Link lifted his head slowly, "Huh…? Young Link? You're alive!"

Knowing he didn't have much time, he reached for his bow which he had dropped, "Take…take my bow…"

"But, I-"

"You can use…Light Arrows, right? Ocarina-" Young Link paused as a wave of pain shot through his body. "O-Ocarina will need help. He…always needs help…" he added with a small smile. "Toony, the Light Arrows…hurry…"

The Hero of Winds took the bow and Light Arrows with a nod. He knew what he had to do. Young Link had entrusted him with this mission and he would not disappoint. "You're going to be fine. You got that? Just Fine."

"Y-Yeah…"

Toony stood up, ready to face this newest challenge. Young Link was still alive though he didn't know for how long and judging from the sounds of battle, the young Hero was right. Ocarina _did _need help. "And that's where I come in!"

Ocarina ducked as Ganon slashed overhead, trying to decapitate the Hero and end this fight with one blow. The Hero of Time responded by rolling underneath and attacking the demon's tail once again. This fight had been going on for quite some time and Ganon had to be feeling the hurt by now. If only they could end this quickly…

Ocarina made the mistake of glancing back at his fallen comrades, creating an opening for Ganon to take advantage of. He brought down his blades, intending to take the Hero's life when a Light Arrow pierced him right in the chest.

"_That's_ for Young Link!" yelled Toony angrily. "_This _is for Twilight!" The small Link fired off another Arrow dealing damage and continuing to halt the demon's actions. "For Brunette! For Knight! For Seasons!"

Once he had overcome the shock of seeing Toony so angry, Ocarina charged up his sword. It was do or die time. The Hero of Time unleashed a Spin Attack against the boss, then another. As Toony fired off another Arrow, Ganon fell back, overwhelmed by the amount of damage these two Links alone could unleash. Had they been holding back this whole time? Were they the ones toying with _him? _He had been assure of victory! How could this have-

Ganon's eyes widened as he noticed the Hero of Winds charging up his blade. No… This couldn't be…the end… He had come so far…! For it to just end like this-

"And this is for Dark Link and Shadow!"

Toony unleashed his Great Spin Attack, knocking the beast down, and administering the final blow.

Ganondorf Dragmire, The Great King of Evil, Mandrag Ganon, had been defeated.

**

* * *

**

That's right. That's the end of the chapter. Mob me if you like, I would be an easy target seeing as I'm exhausted from all of this.

**Hope you enjoyed…. Thanks for reviews…. And the Four Sword Crew? Yeah, they got a Green Lit.**

**Till next Chap!**


	15. A New Beginning

**Alright, time to pick up the pieces after our last battle. Also, enjoy this chap while it lasts. Sadly, it shall be the last of its kind for many a month.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Hero of Time's blade slipped to the floor creating a loud clanging noise that echoed throughout the now silent room. They had done it. They had defeated the Evil King of Darkness. Already his corpse was disintegrating, going back to the shadow.

_Shadow Link…_

Thinking of him only made the Hero think of the others. They had all fought bravely against their enemy and they had all suffered for it. Sure he knew they were at a disadvantage but he never could have imagined that they would suffer this greatly…

"Ocarina…?" Toony walked over to the friend, limping slightly. "We…beat him, right?"

It took a moment for him to answer but when he did he said, "Yeah… We beat him, Toony. And this time… This time he won't be coming back."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because if he does…" Ocarina clenched his fists angrily, "He will regret it. I will not allow this to happen," he said, referring to the outcome of their battle. "Never again. Ganondorf will regret ever coming back. I swear it."

Toony frowned, feeling sorry for his friend. What had happened today, though a victory, had been a disaster.

Sighing, Ocarina walked over to his young counter part, dreading what he would find. He kneeled down next to his friend, staining his boots with blood. He had failed them. He was supposed to protect his comrades, not see them fall one by one as he stood by and did nothing. Why hadn't he done anything? He pounded his fist into the ground angrily, "Why, dammit?-!"

"Ocarina…" Toony put his hand on the Hero's shoulder consolingly. "I-"

"We...do it…?"

Both Ocarina and Toony glanced down at Young Link questioningly, "Did you…?"

"Did…we do it…?" came his faint reply. The young Hero opened his eyes slowly, gazing up at his friends. "Did we…win?"

"Young Link!"

Ocarina's eyes widened in shock. Relief and hope seemed to wash over him, casting out the darkness that had begun creeping over his heart. A hopeful smile crossed his face as he stared at his young friend, glad that he was still with them. "You're alright…"

A look of agitation crossed Young Link's face. "I'm lying in a puddle of my own blood. Do I _look _alright to you?"

He laughed lightly, "Heh, I guess not…"

"Young Link, why haven't you used one of your fairies yet?" asked Toony quickly. "We have to heal those injuries."

Ocarina blinked. Fairies? He did vaguely remember going over that topic… But he had them this whole time?-! The Hero of Time rolled his eyes angrily before searching his young friend for his healing supplies. "Toony, go take care of the others," he said, tossing him a Red Potion and a Fairy.

"You got it!"

As Toony took off, Ocarina released the small fairy which began to work her magic on the young Hero's wounds. He looked at him accusingly, "Why _haven't _you used a fairy yet?"

"Because I was enjoying darkness's sweet embrace as I slipped off into unconsciousness…?"

Ocarina sighed, not fully pleased with the answer and yet not caring enough to pursue it. Young Link was alive and was going to be alright. That's all that mattered.

The young Hero of Winds rushed to Brunette and Knight's side, carrying the Fairy and Red Potion with him. The two older Links were lying on the floor, most likely passed out. Setting the items down, Toony carefully leaned them up against the wall so he could surmise the extent of their injuries.

Brunette seemed fine, the only injury he carried being the wound Ganon had inflicted on his right shoulder. Knight on the other hand… His head injury had stopped bleeding, that was a good thing, but he had taken a nasty blow by the evil fiend trying to protect his brunette friend.

Toony looked at his two injured companions, anger slowly rising. Ocarina was right. If Ganon ever did return, he would regret it. With a sigh, the young Hero nudged Brunette, trying to awaken him. "Hey… Its over; we won. Wake up, Brunette."

Hyrule's first Hero groaned before sliding sideways onto the floor again. "Stupid…mountain maze…"

Toony blinked, "You awake?"

"Damn…Bagu bastard… Doomknockers…"

Now Toony was confused. What the crap was a 'Doomknocker'? Rolling his eyes, the small Link nudged him again with his boot. "Wake up, Brunette!"

"Ugh… Toony…?" Brunette slowly sat up, cringing slightly as he held his wound. "The hell happened…?"

"We won of course," he said.

"Won? But…" Brunette looked around the room. It certainly didn't _look _like they had won. Half of the Links were down and the room was all beat to hell. The last thing he remembered was charging Ganon and before that- "Knight…"

Both Links turned to their friend with grim looks. Taking potion in hand, Toony forced Knight to take the healing medicine. Though his wounds healed and the color returned to his face, still he didn't wake.

"You think he's going to be okay?" asked Toony worriedly as he put the now empty bottle down.

Brunette frowned, staring at his close friend. Something wasn't right. Red Potions always worked instantly. Why hadn't he woken up yet? "Hey, Knight, wake up man." He pushed him slightly. "Knight?"

Inside the Realm of Nightmare's, Knight was struggling with himself. He knew he shouldn't be in this realm and that he should go back, however… The person standing before him had him rooted to the spot.

"Marin…?"

She looked at him sadly, "You don't belong here…"

"But, Marin, I-"

"Hey, Knight!" called Brunette, unaware that his friend was unable to hear him, locked in the dream world. "This isn't funny! Knock it off!"

"Your friends are calling for you," she said, turning from him. "You should go to them."

"But I… I want to be here with you…" Knight frowned, unable to understand why she was acting this way. "We made a promise. Don't you remember?"

"That promise has only been a burden to you."

"_Knight, come back to us!"_ pleaded Toony.

"No, you're wrong. Its not-" he faltered, unsure of what to say. Moving forward, he gently turned her around so they were facing each other. "Its only because of you that I've made it this far."

She shook her head, "That's not true. You're friends are what brought you this far and now they need your support and wisdom, just as you helped me long ago."

"_Knight, you wake your ass up right now or so help me-_"

"_Please don't leave us…_"

"What are you-" Knight could vaguely hear his friends calling for him but refused to listen. He had finally found Marin after all these years and for her to just leave like this… Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this was right and yet…

Marin reached out and held his hand in hers, "You don't need to dwell on the past any longer. Its okay to live your life and move on." She smiled affectionately as she remembered the sunny day on the beach they had shared, "Escape your island of dreams and embrace the world for what it is."

Knight tightened his grip on her hand, not wanting to let go. He knew where this was going. She was going to leave him, just as she had before. "Marin, don't-"

"I hope you are able to find happiness with your friends in this new world," she said. "Good bye…Link…"

As Marin and the dream world faded from view, Knight in the real world began to stir.

Toony broke out into a hopeful grin, "Hey! He's finally waking up!"

Brunette nodded, "I told you he'd wake up if I threatened him. Knight may be big and bad, but no one messes with _me_. Heh, do that and you're as good as-" Brunette paused as he noticed a single tear roll down the knight's cheek. Only once had the brunette Hero ever seen the Link cry and that was back when-

Toony cocked his head to the side curiously as Knight mumbled a single word. "Marin…? What's that?" He looked up at Brunette, "Who's Marin?"

"Toony, go take the Fairy and use it on that mutt. Got it?"

"Yeah, but…" He hesitated as Brunette kept his gaze on Knight. Sighing, the young Hero stood up and did as he said. This was obviously something between the older Links that he wasn't privy to. Perhaps someday they would tell him but for now, he had a Link to save!

Brunette watched his friend carefully as he opened his eyes, "You gunna be okay?"

Knight gazed down at his hand where only seconds earlier he had been holding another's. She was gone, and in her place-

"Knight, I said you okay?" repeated Brunette forcefully.

This seemed to bring the Link out of his trance as he looked up at him in slight confusion. "What?"

Brunette sighed and with a smile held out his hand to help the Link up, "Come on, the others are waiting."

After a second or so, he returned the smile, accepting his friend's support, "You're right. Let's go."

Toony grinned as the Fairy's magic cured Twilight's wounds. The Link had reverted back to his normal form after being whacked by Ganon and now, thanks to the Fairy, was perfectly healed.

Twilight groaned as he came to life. "Ugh…what happened…?" He shook his head groggily as Toony came into focus above him. He half smiled, "What? No Seasons?"

The Hero of Winds took a step back, slightly disturbed, "Excuse me?"

"It was a joke…"

"Hmph, not a very good one," comment Brunette as he and Knight walked over.

"Like you could do any better," grinned Young Link as he joined the group.

Ocarina smiled. They were together again. Knight, Brunette, Twilight, Young Link, Toony, Seasons… He paused. …Seasons?

The Hero of Holodrum scowled as he recognized the all too familiar look of confusion on their leader's face, "What? Forget about me already?"

"Seasons!"

"Are you okay?" asked Young Link. "You were out for almost the entire fight…"

Twilight grinned, "That's Seasons for you. Skipping out on the fight, as usual."

Seasons copied his tone as he said, "Mustn't have been that much of a fight if _you _managed to get through it."

The Twilit Hero forced a grin, "Y-Yeah…" Now was not the time for squabbling.

Ocarina let out a small sigh as he thought of what came next. They were alive, they had defeated Ganon, but Hyrule was still in chaos.

It was time to fix that error.

As Brunette and Young Link started bickering for no apparent reason, a soothing feminine voice echoed throughout the room gaining their attention.

Knight smiled softly as he recognized what it belonged to, "The Triforce…"

"What?"

"_Welcome brave heroes… I am the Essence of the Triforce… Long ago the King of Thieves, Ganondorf Dragmire made his wish to conquer all realms on this earth, but now he is no more. I now await a new master to claim me for their own._"

"That's nice and all but we can't make a wish on thin air," said Brunette. "Reveal yourself to us."

"_Is that your wish?_"

"Wha? N-No! No, that's not-"

Seasons rolled his eyes and pushed him out of the way as he said, "Essence of the Triforce, please reveal yourself to us so that we may make our wish."

"_Very well then._"

The Links shielded their eyes as a bright flash encompassed the room followed by a slight gust of wind. When the whole ordeal was over, the Golden Triangles, sacred throughout the land, lay floating in front of them.

Twilight gasped, "So this is the Triforce? The full thing I mean…"

Knight nodded, "Indeed it is."

"Wow…" Young Link turned to Ocarina who seemed to be deep in thought. "So… You know what to wish for?"

"Well…"

"Whatever you wish for, Ocarina, I'm sure it'll lead Hyrule to prosperity!" grinned Toony. "That's what the legends say, right? If a person with a righteous heart makes a wish the land will know peace?"

"_Whether your intentions are good or vile, I can not judge. The Golden Power of the Sacred Triangles is in your hands. Now, touch it with a wish in your heart…_"

The Hero of Time stared at the Triforce determinedly, a wish already in mind. "Rest assured my intentions are not wicked." Stepping forward, Ocarina placed his hand on the Triforce and made his wish. A wish that would undo all the wrongs wrought by the evil lord and all his minions, and to bring hope…hope to those who had lost it…

Once his wish was made, the Golden Relic glowed for a bit before separating and disappearing from sight. The room became calm once again as the Links stared at their leader in slight confusion.

Twilight frowned, "That's it? All that for a light show and…then nothing?"

Seasons let out a bitter sigh, "That's the Triforce for you."

"But what did you wish for, Ocarina?" asked Young Link. "Nothing's-"

"Ah!" Toony stared at his left hand in slight shock. "The Triforce! The Triforce of Courage is back!"

"What?" Brunette's eyes widened as his too returned, "No way… Ocarina, seriously, did you wish for a reversal or something?"

The Hero of Time grinned, "Something like that."

"I'm curious to know what you wished for as well," added Knight.

"You see, I-"

"Link…?"

All the Heroes in the room turned around, spotting the source of the voice. Standing in the doorframe was a familiar and most welcomed sight.

"Princess Zelda!"

She smiled awkwardly at the warm welcome and entered the room in slight confusion. "What happened here?" she asked, referring to the destroyed Throne Room. "Are you all okay?"

Twilight grinned nervously, "Er… well, ya see…"

Zelda's eyes widened as she noticed the horrid state they were all in, "Goodness, what happened to you all?" She looked at Young Link worriedly, "Your tunic…its-"

Ocarina coughed, cutting her off, "Red Potion. Spilled a Red Potion."

"A…Red Potion…? But what would you need a Red Potion for?" she asked.

The Links looked at Ocarina unsure of what was going on. Why wasn't he telling her the truth? It was obvious he didn't want to tell Zelda of their battle, but why? Regardless, he had to have a reason.

"Um, well, ya see…" Ocarina faltered, unsure of what to say.

"We were fighting," said Twilight quickly. "Sparring actually and um…"

"Things got out of hand," continued Young Link.

Knight nodded, "So I offered him a Red Potion to cure his injuries, but…"

"I tripped," admitted Toony falsely.

"Made a huge mess," said Brunette, shaking his head with a grin. "Red Potion went everywhere…"

Zelda stared at the Links, totally lost in their story. As a last resort she turned to Seasons for some clarification.

He simply shrugged, "Yeah, what they said."

The Princess of Hyrule sighed. She knew they were lying to her. She didn't have the Triforce of Wisdom for nothing. But why would they lie? She was sure they had their reasons and that she would find out eventually, but for now, she would let them get away with their little scheme. "I see… You should be more careful then."

Toony nodded, "Yeah, I'll try."

Changing the subject she said, "Honestly though, why are all of you in here when you could be outside sparring? It's a beautiful day out."

"Seriously?" Brunette glanced at their leader who had grinned at this news.

"You know what, Princess? I think I'll do just that." Ocarina turned to his friends, "You guys coming?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Right."

After saying good bye to Zelda, who was still confused over the whole mess, the Links filed out of the castle and into the sunlight. A light breeze flowed past them as they stared in shock at the town. Everything was as it had been before the darkness had taken over. People went about their daily lives happily, the Temple of Time stood tall, no longer destroyed, against the bright Hyrulian blue sky. No doubt the rest of Hyrule and all its surrounding lands were just as perfect as this small town.

"Dude, its like… It never happen…" Twilight watched as a small girl chased a cuckoo around. "Do they not know…?"

"Sometimes its best if the general populace doesn't know what could have been." Knight smiled, "Ignorance is bliss, I believe is the saying."

"Yeah but…" Young Link sighed, "Knowing that- No, never mind. Sometimes it is best to be ignorant."

"But what about Zelda?" asked Toony worriedly. "We just lied straight to her face! That's not right, guys!"

"Knowing her, she already knows that we lied," said Seasons with a grin. "Triforce of Wisdom and all that." He turned to Ocarina, "Why _did _we lie to her?"

"She doesn't know what Ganon accomplished, does she?" asked Knight.

The Hero of Time shook his head, "No, I don't believe so."

"Then why-"

"She'll figure it out eventually… Or when Seasons tells her," he added with a grin.

The Hero of Labrynna blushed slightly. "Hey now-"

He laughed, "Besides, I think we all deserve some rest after that last battle and spending our after fight time explaining things just doesn't sound like fun to me, ya know?"

Brunette smiled in amusement, "Heh, slacking off there, Ocarina?"

He gave him a faint grin, "Could be…"

Twilight nodded, "Yeah! Let's get some rest and then celebrate our victory over Ganon!"

"We never did finish Young Link's birthday party," mentioned Knight.

The Link is question looked at them surprised, "Ah, no, you guys don't have to-"

"A party sounds fun!" cheered Toony.

"Then its settled." Ocarina nodded. "We'll separate for now and meet up tomorrow. I'm sure we all need our own space after this last adventure…"

Seasons frowned, "That's for sure…"

"Seasons…"

"See you at the party then?" asked Holodrum's Hero with a slight smile. He waved before walking off and disappearing into the town.

Twilight shook his head, "I can never understand that guy…"

"You don't necessarily have to understand what you have to like," grinned Brunette.

"Hey! What's _that _supposed to mean?-!"

"See ya, guys. I'm gunna go."

Twilight glared after the brunette Hero as he walked off. "Seriously, what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means he likes you," said Knight with a smile as he followed the original Hero into town.

"Knight!"

Young Link laughed, "Things sure have settled down, huh?"

Toony nodded, "Yeah… Hey! I better go check on my family!"

"You have a family?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah! Um… Bye guys! See you later!"

Ocarina waved as the small Hero took off to join his family. He himself used to have a family, until the War of Unification. But now… Even though his biological family was gone, he still had a family to call his own.

Young Link grinned up at Ocarina, "So, Lake Hylia, like last time?"

"Yep."

"Kay then. I'm going to go…check on some stuff." Young Link played the Song of Soaring and disappeared, most likely going to go check on the status of Termina.

Once he was gone, it was just Ocarina and Twilight.

"So…" started Twilight as he turned to look at Ocarina, "this what you wished for?"

The Hero of Time looked around at all the happy people and smiled, "Yeah… Something like this anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Its nothing…"

"Right." Twilight looked down at his shadow in thought. "I wonder if Midna is okay…?"

Ocarina looked at him confused, "Midna?"

"Heh, never mind…" Shaking his head, the Twilit Hero begun to walk off, "See ya later, right, Ocarina?"

He nodded, "Right."

Once Twilight was gone, the Hero of Time was left to his thoughts. Hyrule had indeed been saved, the land was at peace. It had taken a great deal of team work and determination however, to pull it off. Hopefully Hyrule would never have to suffer through a crisis like that again. But if it did…

The Hero of Time grinned, "We'll be ready."

**X**

"_Aaannnddd… GO!_"

Toony cheered as Seasons, Twilight, and Young Link took off, battling each other in a swim race around Lake Hylia. He jumped up and down on Brunette's small raft excitedly as Seasons pulled ahead.

"Will you calm down?-!" yelled Brunette nervously as the raft rocked dangerously on the lake's surface. He pulled at Toony's tunic, forcing him to sit. "Gunna capsize us, I swear…"

"Aw come on, Brunette, have some fun!" Toony jumped back up causing the raft to tilt and shift, tipping over. "Ha ha!"

"Damn brat!" he mumbled as he grabbed onto the raft in a death grip. "I'll get you for that!"

Ocarina laughed as Brunette's raft capsized. From his position on shore he could easily see the entirety of the lake. The three Links had just rounded the small island in the middle with Young Link in the lead. Of course, using the Zora's Mask gave him a huge advantage. Still, it seems using the Zora Armor did nothing for Twilight.

"Ocarina, why don't you go join them?" asked Knight as he walked up beside him. "It can't be all that fun just watching from shore."

"Yeah, you're right." He nodded, "Why don't you go join them, Knight?"

He blinked, "What? Me? But-"

"Sure! Why not? You're one of us too."

"Yes, well…" He paused. He really didn't have any reason _not _to join them however… He sighed, "Why not?"

Ocarina smiled as Knight left to join the others. It was good to be together again in peaceful times. Now if only this peace could last…

"_Victory!_" Young Link grinned as he pulled up beside the raft. "First to the raft wins. That was the deal right? That means I win!"

Seasons tried to hide his anger as he pulled up second. They had been neck and neck during the final swim then Young Link had to go and do some weird twist or something. Still…at least he wasn't last.

Seasons grinned as Twilight pulled up behind them. "You…cheated…!" he panted. He pointed accusingly at Seasons, "You never said anything about using any kind of 'Mermaid Suit!'"

"Well if you had paid attention to our last adventure you would have known that I had one and that I would use it." He rung out his hat, "If you were smart that is."

"Oh yeah?-!" Twilight dove forward and nabbed Seasons' hat, heading for shore. "And if _you _were smart you wouldn't have fallen for the same trick twice!" he shouted as he swam away.

"Give me back my hat, dammit!" he yelled as he chased after him.

Young Link frowned, his competition leaving. Looking around he spotted Knight. A mischievous grin crossed his face. "Hey Knight…?"

"Yes, what is it?" he asked from atop the raft.

"_Hiyah!_"

Knight went rigid as Young Link splashed him with water. As the young Hero of Time laughed, Brunette and Toony stared at Knight, eyes wide. No one messed with Knight and for Young Link to…

An odd smile crossed Knight's face as he carefully stood up on the raft, selecting one of his many items.

Young Link instantly stopped laughing. "Ah, come on, Knight! It-It was just a joke!"

"As is this."

Toony cringed as Knight used his Ice Rod to trap the young Hero in ice.

"See? Its funny." Knight then proceeded to laugh followed by Brunette.

"That's what you get for dissing your superiors!"

"Butt head!"

Ocarina shook his head in amusement as he overheard this speech. Just then Twilight ran by in his wolf form, Seasons' hat held firmly in his mouth, only making his mood even merrier.

"Get back here you mangy mutt!" yelled Seasons as he ran past, thoroughly pissed.

"Oh boy, Twilight is going to regret this, that's for sure… Hmm?" As Ocarina looked back to check on the others, something caught his eye. At first he wasn't sure he had seen it, but as he continued to stare, a slow grin begun to cross his face.

Ignoring the full on water brawl that had erupted in the middle of the lake, Ocarina walked down the path that would lead him to the center island of Hylia. Once there he casually leaned back against the backside of the large tree.

"Fancy meeting you here…Dark."

Dark Link continued to stare out past the lake, saying nothing.

"I never thanked you for what you did for me…and the others." Ocarina followed his gaze, thinking of their previous battle. He could just barely make out the sounds of Brunette cursing out Young Link for throwing something at him. "If it weren't for you-"

"Why?"

"…What?"

"Why am I here?" he asked, looking at him for the first time. "What did you do? I died and yet…"

"Do you really need me to answer that?"

"But… Shadow…"

"Yeah?"

Dark Link glared at Ocarina's amused grin. "I'm being serious here."

"When are you not serious?"

Dark let out an irritated breath to compose himself. After all, it was only because of the Hero of Time that he was standing here today. But if the Hero thought he could hold him to that-

"Dark Link, I'm truly grateful that you're still here with us. To be honest, I wasn't sure the Triforce could bring you back…"

"So you did use it…"

He nodded, "I wanted Hyrule to go back to the way it was and yet…I also wanted for you come back to us. Its just not the same, you know, without you."

"Please stop." Dark frowned in annoyance, "You're starting to sound like the corny Hero you are."

"Ah well, I suppose I can't help it."

"Apparently not…" Dark Link frowned to himself as he thought of his journey. It had all started here at Lake Hylia and for some odd reason, call it fate, the journey now ended here as well. Him being here was all the Hero of Time's fault, but he didn't hate him for that and how could he? "Ocarina, listen…"

The Hero of Time grinned, "Yes, Navi?"

Dark resisted the urge to punch him. Folding his arms, the dark Hero muttered, "Thanks."

Ocarina softened, "You don't need to thank me. I just-"

Dark cut him off, "You don't understand. When you brought me back, when I came to… I wasn't the only Link that you saved with that wish." He paused. "Seeing Shadow again…"

"Where is he?" asked Ocarina curiously. "I figured you two would be together."

Dark Link faced the Hero of Time as he said, "He went off to greet his friends."

"You mean Green and the others?"

"Yeah…"

"I wonder what they're all doing right now?" wondered Ocarina. He himself hadn't seen the Heroes of the Four Sword in quite some time.

"Probably running from a giant bomb," guessed Dark with a grin. "He was always doing things like that. Playing tricks…"

Ocarina looked at his dark shadow, a slight frown on his face, "Sounds like you two were close…"

"We were all each other had," he admitted. "Even among Ganon's minions we were…outcasts. That's of course your fault."

"Wha? But-"

"It didn't matter," he continued, ignoring Ocarina. "We had each other. When one of us came back after being beaten by one of you, we would always have the other to count on. Life in Ganon's service was more bearable that way."

Ocarina remained silent. He had never thought about what happened to their dark selves after they had been defeated. They had no one to turn to, no friends for comfort. They must have been brutally punished for their failure…

"And then one day, Shadow turned against Ganondorf." A troubled look crossed his face as he said, "I told him not to. That it wasn't the right time. Hell, I always thought I would be the one to betray Ganon first, but I suppose I was wrong. Shadow committed treason…and suffered the consequences."

"Dark…"

"But now, thanks to you, he's alive again. So, that's why… I thank you."

Ocarina smiled and leaned back against the tree, staring up at the blue sky. "You've been given a second chance, Dark." He gave him a sideways glance, "Wouldn't want to waste it, now would you?"

A look of surprise crossed the dark Hero's face before he smiled, gazing up at the same blue sky. "Yeah…"

The End

* * *

**Wow, is this really it? Is this the end? Technically no, how-eh-vah! As for our fav. 7, now 8, this is the last chapter.**

"**But Royazali, you promised us Four Swords!"**

**That I did and they're coming up in the Super Special Spontaneous Bonus Chapter: Chapter 16!**

**For now, I hope you enjoyed tagging along with the Links as they traversed through their second full length adventure in Hyrule. Will we ever see them again? Definitely. But for now, thank you Ocarina, Young Link, Twilight, Seasons, Brunette, Toony, Knight, and now Dark Link for a great ride.**

**Till next Chap!**


	16. The Return of the Four Swords

**Here it is, as promised: The Special Bonus Chap of Redux, chap 16. I hope you all enjoy this chapter packed full of the ever elusive **_**other **_**Links, lol.**

**Been a fun ride. So long and thanks for all the fish~

* * *

**

Tracks stared at the piece of paper in his hand, a dull look on his face. "Dear Reviewers on Fan Fiction dot Net-"

"No no no!" Minish took the page out of his hand and scribbled something on it. "You can't just say 'dear reviewers'! What about the people who don't review? You're leaving them out!"

"Well they deserve it," he said slightly agitated.

"Now now, don't bite the hand that feeds you," squawked Ezlo from atop Minish's head.

"There!" Minish gave him the page back. "Now read it."

With a sigh, Tracks read, "Dear Users of Fan Fiction dot Net- Hey, what about people who don't use fan fiction?"

Minish frowned slightly, "But it's on the site, right? In order to read the story they need to be on the site so-"

"Not necessarily. The letter should be read like this," Tracks took Minish's pencil and wrote something down. Clearing his throat and read, "Dear General Public-"

"What if its not the general public?" asked Ezlo.

Tracks rolled his eyes, "Attention People of the Universe. That good enough for you?"

Minish grinned, "Yeah! That way we're speaking to everyone! Great job, Tracks!"

"Kill me…" he muttered as he was smothered by Minish's happiness. Taking paper in hand, he read, "Dear People of the Universe, sorry we couldn't be in the main feature-"

"Which was a huge blow to my ego, by the way," said an annoyed Ezlo. "You can't have a story without the main player, am I correct? Where was my role? I'm supposed to be the lead character!"

"Don't worry, Ezlo," grinned Minish. "You'll get your chance in the Triquel!"

Tracks stared at them in disbelief, "You've got to be kidding me. There's already a Triquel?"

"Well, no… But there might be!"

"In any case…" He turned his attention back to the paper, "Sorry we couldn't be in the main feature and-"

"Aaahh! Green, make it stop!"

"Blue, look out!"

"Red, jump! Watch out for the-"

"Vio!"

Tracks' sanity slowly diminished as Navi the Fairy chased the Four Sword Heroes around Minish's house with a giant hammer. Apparently the fairy did not like whatever they had done to her during their last journey and was out for revenge.

"Hold still!" she cried as she lugged the giant hammer around the room.

Minish laughed, "What a great group of friends!"

"Yeah…great…"

Ezlo stuck his beak up in the air as he said, "Well I never! What kind of side kick tries to whack her companion?"

Tracks groaned, "Side kicks…"

"Ah, but you had the best side kick of all, Tracks," said Minish envious. "Being alone with Princess Zelda for your entire adventure… You two must be really close."

"In my opinion, that brunette Link had the best side kick."

"But…he didn't have a side kick…" said Minish confused.

He grinned, "Exactly."

At the mention of 'brunette', Navi stopped her mad charge and flew to Tracks' side. "Did you say brunette?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know where this brunette Link is?" she asked. "I'm certain that if I find him, I can find the Hero of Time. Please, any information you have will do."

"Why do you want to find this Link?" he asked.

"Well you see…"

Green sighed as Navi relented in her attacks. "Jeez… I don't understand why she's so bent on beating us up."

Red sniffed back some tears as he rubbed the bump on his head from where Navi had hit him, "I thought we were friends…"

"Seriously, what did we ever do to _her?_" asked Blue.

"How about we completely betrayed her and gave her to Tingle as a little play thing?" answered Vio.

They paused, "Eh heh… That could be it."

"'Could be?' I think it is…"

"Well what were we supposed to do?" asked Blue. "She just got in the way all the time. She's such a hassle and-"

"That's not true! She helped us a bunch of times!" Red forced a smile, "…Right?"

"Name one time she helped us," challenged Blue.

"Well…um… Uh…"

Green shook his head, "It doesn't matter if she helped us or was a burden to us. The fact remains that what we did was wrong and we should apologize for it."

Blue instantly disliked this. "Apologize? Why should we? That fairy was nothing but trouble and-"

"I agree with Green." said Vio, cutting him off. "The sooner we apologize, the sooner we can forget this whole mess ever happened."

"But, Vio-"

"_Heh, you guys are still way too soft…_"

The Four Links looked up from their powwow to find Shadow Link resting on the windowsill above them. He grinned down at them before hopping off to greet the Heroes.

"_Sh-Shadow Link?-!_" stammered Green in shock. "But how…?"

"Shadow!" Red erupted into a huge grin and tried to glomp him but tripped over the dark Link's foot. "Ow…"

Shadow frowned, "Don't touch me, runt." Returning to a grin, he wrapped his arm around Vio's shoulders, "Yo, long time no see, Vio."

He forced an awkward smile, "Same."

"What the hell are you doing here, Shadow?" asked Blue. "I thought you, well… You know."

"Heh, you should know it takes a lot more than that to do me in." Letting go of Vio, he faced them properly. "So what's this I hear about a fairy problem?"

"There's no problem," said Red, getting up. He rubbed his nose and smiled, "Navi is our friend!"

"Navi?" Shadow thought for a moment. "She that annoying blue speck that follows the Hero of Time?"

Blue nodded, "Yep."

"He's not here is he?"

"No… Why?" asked Green.

"Darn…" Shadow stretched, placing his hands behind his head, "I owe that useless Hero a good punch to the gut."

Vio decided it was best not to ask so instead he said, "You never explained how you're still here."

"Oh Vio, always needing to know the little details…" He grinned, "Meet me later and I'll tell you all about it…"

"I'll pass."

Green smiled. He didn't know how but Shadow was back with them. Things were looking up for once. Now if only they could solve their problem with Navi… "Shadow, you would like an apology if we had, um… Given you to a person of questionable standing, right?"

He smiled lightly, "Hmm… Nope. I'd want revenge."

Blue grinned, "Looks like Shadow and Navi have something in common."

"But it would be nice, wouldn't it?" asked Red. "To mend the hurts, apply happiness and love! That's the best band aide there is!"

"And people wonder why I hate you." Shadow looked back at the fairy in question. She was chatting with Tracks who looked like he wanted to kill himself. "Look, if you're dealing with Navi, there's only one thing to do."

"What's that?" asked Green.

"Torture. Maim. And Kill."

"Shadow! We can't do that!" exclaimed Green.

"Yeah, that's bad even by _my_ standards," added Blue. "I mean, we're the ones in the wrong here."

Vio shook his head, "Shadow, I think you need to stop watching violent anime."

"You're horrible!" whined Red. "You don't torture your friends!"

"You don't? News to me…" Shadow sighed as the four continued to glare at him. "Alright alright… We wont torture the fairy."

"We?"

"But you shouldn't apologize either. She did you wrong, right?" asked Shadow.

"No, we did _her _wrong," corrected Vio.

"Exactly. And everyone knows that the famed righteous Heroes of the Four Sword would never do someone wrong unless it was deserved." Shadow grinned at his logic. "So therefore, she deserved what she got."

Red looked confused, "But… What now?"

Blue frowned, "Shadow, quit confusing Red!"

"But its oh so fun and easy to do…"

"Shadow, we're not going to do anything other than apologize to Navi." Green looked at their dark shadow seriously, "She's our friend and we betrayed her trust. Apologizing is one way to gain that trust back. Of course, I don't expect _you_ to understand."

"Oh I understand perfectly, Green. But there's always more than one way to do things." He gave him a sly grin, "That's what _you _don't understand."

Vio frowned, not liking where this was going, "What do you suggest then, Shadow?"

"A magician never reveals his tricks, Vio."

"You're not going to do anything bad are you?" asked Red.

"Red, that's Shadow Link. Everything he does is bad," said Blue simply.

"But-"

Shadow jumped up on the windowsill once again as he said, "You guys go ahead and take the righteous road. I'm gunna prove that my way is more efficient."

With that, he turned and jumped out, disappearing into shadow.

"I hate that guy," said Blue honestly.

"What did he mean, prove his way is more efficient?" asked Red.

"It means that he'll be back." Vio sighed. "And we'll probably regret it."

"At least he's trying to help…?" Green forced a smile which was quickly dropped. Shadow plotting something is never a good thing.

Just as they were feeling pretty low, Tracks walked over with Navi in tow.

The DS Hero regarded the Four Sword Heroes with an air of agitation. "Hey. You guys."

"What do _you_ want?" asked Blue rudely, sizing him up.

"Can we help you?" asked Red nicely, sporting a smile.

Tracks pointed at Navi saying, "I think you owe this fairy an apology."

"Well yeah, but what's it to you?" asked Blue.

"Blue, shut up." Green gave Navi a weak smile, "Sorry…"

"Don't tell me to shut-"

"Shut up." Tracks glared at him. "I usually don't get involved with other people's crap but thanks to this fairy I am. So just apologize and get it over with."

Navi bobbed up and down angrily, "You guys deserve to be locked away with fifty ReDeads for what you did to me you heartless jerks!"

"Navi, we're really sorry!" apologized Red. "I was against it from the start but Blue here-"

"Don't put all the blame on me!" he yelled. "The whole thing was Vio's idea!"

"And I now apologize for it." Vio bowed, "I am sorry, Navi. My blue clad friend here it seems, has had a negative influence upon me. No doubt the plan was a result of being exposed to his iniquitous behavior." He grinned.

"Apology accepted." Navi glared at Blue. "And you?"

He stared wide mouthed at his so called 'friends'. They had put all the blame on him! The jerks! Shadow was right. Apologizing was dumb. Under the stern stare he was receiving from Tracks however, he relented. Something told him not to mess with that Link. Gritting his teeth he mumbled, "Sorry, Navi…"

The blue fairy continued to stare at them intensely until her color lightened somewhat. "See? Now how hard was that?"

"So, that's it?" asked Green. "We're forgiven?"

She smiled sweetly, "Of course you are!" Navi brought out the hammer from earlier and whacked him. "All is forgiven!"

Red gulped as Green went down, "But Navi, we apologized! Don't-"

Blue winced as she whacked the red Link. "I knew this was a bad idea! Navi-"

The Link gone Conductor couldn't help but smile as Navi followed through with his idea. Apologizing wasn't enough for what they had done to her. They deserved some punishment.

Vio tried to protect himself with his shield but was foiled as Navi simply flew at him from behind.

Minish grinned as he joined Tracks' side, "See? I told you they were great friends! They're playing tag!"

Ezlo sweat dropped.

Tracks watched the carnage amused, "If that's tag, I'd hate to see dodge ball."

"_Y-You!_" Blue pointed accusingly at Tracks. "This was all _your _idea, wasn't it?-!"

"And if it was?"

Green got off the floor as Navi put the hammer away, her need for revenge satisfied. "Why would you do that?" he asked.

"Like you dont deserve some form of punishment. You Links are the worst."

"We're not _that_ bad…" mumbled Red.

Vio rubbed his bruised cheek, "At least we don't sit idly by and watch as Zelda dies."

Tracks' face gave an angry twitch. "What did you-"

"Come on, guys. Calm down…" Green sighed. Today just was not going to be a good one, was it? "There's no need for arguing! Goddesses know we do that every day…"

"They're not arguing!" grinned Minish. "They're just getting to know each other better is all!"

"What-"

"You guys used to argue all the time," continued Minish. "Now look at you! Best friends till the end!"

Ezlo had to nod at that one. "He's got a point. Let the boys argue. Its good character development."

"Ezlo…"

"There was nothing I could have done!" yelled Tracks defensively. "That Byrne guy was a total ass and that crazed midget leprechaun wanted to get off on necrophilia!"

Red was now epically confused, "What?"

"Yeah well, _you _get off on spectrophilia, you pervert!" yelled Blue back.

"Spectro…" Green paused, closing his eyes from the images. "Ugh… Never mind…"

"Oh you are _sick!_" Tracks shook his head in disgust. "How you are even related to that dufus is beyond me…"

"Dufus?" Vio looked at him curiously, "Who do you mean?"

Tracks pointed to Minish who was smiling, "Him."

"Minish? But we're not…"

"Of course you're related!" squawked Ezlo.

"And how's that?" asked Blue.

"Both of your games deal with the Four Sword, correct?" he asked.

"Well yeah…"

"So Minish in a way, is like your great grandfather!"

The Links of the Four Sword stared at each other.

"Ain't no way," denied Blue.

"I…don't have a grandfather," said Green matter of fact.

Vio frowned, looking away, "Sorry, can't say I see a resemblance."

Red looked at Minish, "But we look the same…"

"Shut up, Red."

"Its okay if you don't view me as a grandfather." Minish laughed, "I admit its kinda weird. But if you simply view me as a friend, I would be happy."

Red grinned, "Yeah! Minish and I are friends!"

Green nodded, "Of course, Minish. You've always been a friend."

"Since when?" mumbled Blue. He shook his head as Green glared at him, "Yeah, fine… I'm friends with one dunce, why not make it two?"

Minish smiled, "Thanks, Blue. I always wanted a nickname. Yours should be dopey."

Red stifled a laugh, "Dopey Blue… Hahaha!"

Vio nodded, smiling at Minish's joke, "I think you and I can be great friends, Minish."

"I think Dopey Blue suits him," added Tracks seriously.

"Hey! Only _friends _can use nicknames!" glared Blue.

Green snickered, "He just said it was a nickname. Now we can use it."

"_Green!_"

Tracks smiled, "Whatever, Dopey. I'm outta here."

"You're leaving?" asked Red."

"You have a reason I should stay?"

The Links were silent.

"Exactly."

As Tracks started to leave, Green asked, "Hey… Where did Navi go?"

"I believe I spotted the fairy leaving a while ago. She seemed very eager to find the Hero of Time earlier and only stayed to 'dish out some payback' as you young Links call it," informed Ezlo.

"That's a shame. I wanted to get some payback for that lump she gave me," said Blue, rubbing his head.

"Enough with the payback." Vio folded his arms. "We're even now. Lets leave it at that."

Green sighed, "I agree… No more plot twists."

As soon as the green Link said that, the door was kicked in revealing Shadow Link.

He held a giant bomb in one hand and a grin on his face, "Special Delivery for one Special Fairy!"

Their eyes widened.

"No, Shadow, don't-"

"She's not even here anymore!"

"Oh goddesses, why?-!"

Shadow Link tossed the bomb into the house and watched as everything exploded. The Links, the furniture, Ezlo, everything was caught in the explosion. He laughed manically as the five Links scrambled for safety, "If you have a problem, the best thing to do is get rid of it! _Hahahahahaha!_"

Tracks stared back at the house as he approached his locomotive, a mildly surprised look on his face, "Heh, sucks to be them…"

Just as he said that, a flying chunk of debris landed on his train.

"Really? _Really?-!_ Oh for the love of… Dammit, Shadow!"

Shadow Link kept laughing, oblivious to everything. "Man, its good to be alive! Hahahaha!"

The End

* * *

**And thus it officially comes to and end. Navi got her revenge, Minish and Tracks got their spot light, and Shadow…blew everyone up, yeah.**

**As this Bonus Chapter comes to a close, so does the Seven Swords Saga. But for how long? Only time will tell…**

**Special Thanks to all who've read this. Cookies (Kratos' Special Recipe) go to those who have reviewed.**

**And now, ladies and gentlemen… Until we meet again…!**

**See ya!**


End file.
